June's New Begining's
by aquarose band leader
Summary: a boy with no recollection of his past once lived peacefully in his own world, recent events with his friend Rose cause him to travel to other worlds and unreavel his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 a sad memory**

_i own nothing but my oc's_

* * *

><p>A teen age boy drawing in a sketch pad whiles a teacher giving a lesson to his students. A boy with brown hair and crimson red tips is drawing during class ignoring the teacher's lesson<p>

Man this is going to be a long 6 period, just drawing in class. Time will fly by quick. "Hey Jun what are you doing" Rose asked behind me leaning her chair hitting mine. "Usual. Drawing when the teacher talking." I replied drawing a picture that's in my head the image came to me naturally for some reason

"JUN ENKAI STOP DRAWING IN CLASS!" I heard the teacher yelling at me to stop drawing in class. "Well can you stop going bald? If you keep standing under that light you're going to make me go blind" I told him being a smart ass and everyone in the class was laughing but he was turning red in anger "LOOK OUT HE"S GONNA BLOW" I yelled run for the door leaving the class, I'm so dead but might as well have some laughs, he chased me out the door was about to yell at me but the bell rang when he was about to scream All the class room doors started opening releasing a tsunami of student letting me escape from his line of sight. I got to love that bell that's the 20th time this year it saved me. I rushed outside an took a breathe on the fence by the school

"Your dad is so going to kill you." surprised I looked behind me to find rose stand with my sketch book in her hand browsing through it."Wouldn't be the first time" I told her as I caught my breathe, dropping my book-bag and high fiving guys in my class that were passing me by"So this is what you've been drawing? It looks like a platform." She asked looking at my drawing with a curious face. I leaned in to see which one she was looking at, it was the one I was drawing earlier before leaving the class "yeah I don't know why but I couldn't get it out of my head" I said picking up my backpack and putting it over my shoulder

"You need a new hobby." She said handing back my sketch book by slapping me with it across my chest and started walking towards the park next to the school. "Which one pissing off teachers or drawing in class" I asked pretending I didn't know which one she meant and started fallowing her"Very funny jun. even on the last day of school you can't stop pissing him off!" she shouted at me turning around angrily punched me on top of my head, at least she doesn't have a book on her

"CHOP!" Rose shouted hitting me in the head with a hard covered book's spine. I started grabbing my head in pain "why the hell did you do that!" I shouted back with my hand on the back of my head. "Because you aren't listening to me." she said laughing at my pain. "And I get whacked in the head with the spine of the book for that."After five minutes I decide to give up the argument due to the fact she still has the book in her hand and she knows how to use it to bring pain

"So what's your plan for summer Jun?" Rose asked me as we were walking to the park to our usual spot at the park. "Who knows my plans are to relax and enjoy the time away from school. What about you?" I asked her as I tried thinking of plans for the summerRose sat at the base of the tree with a look on her face that said she's in her own world "maybe remember all those memories we have when we were little." She said barely above a whisper "You thinking about when I first met you" she started to blush to my response I guess I was right lucky for me I know how to make her forget what I said

"Here have some ice cream. You know you want it" I teased her she pouted and looked away and asked "Is it sea-salt" "the one and only favor that I'll buy" I told her smiling In a split second one of the ice creams disappears form my hand and into hers. "You know you've could of asked for it." I said sitting down next to her about to eat mine. "Not my fault these things are so addicting" she replied waving her ice cream around.

Ok I had to give her that they were addicting & tasty. For some reason at that moment everything was so peaceful. "Hey Jun?" she asked finishing her ice cream and letting the stick hang out her mouth "What's on your mind." I asked as I turned to see her deep in thought."I was wondering if you could… um?" she tried to ask me but couldn't get the words out, let's see how red she can get. "Go on a date with you?" "What's wrong with you!" she yelled turn as red as the sun. "No wanted you to come to the cemetery with me." She started to look sad an pouting her lip... wait a minute

"Noooooo! Not the puppy dog face."

I shouted for mercy form that face. "PWEASE I'LW BWE SAD IF YOU WONT GOW" she said in baby talk to sound more cute, I hate it when she does that and what's worse is she started to make her eyes huge and sparkling "No fair…..Fine." I said bowing my head in defeat"YAAAY. MORE ICE CREAM!" she yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me to the ice cream truck to buy more sea salt ice cream."Two please" I asked him holding up two fingers "Two for the lovely couple."

Almost in unison both of us said to the ice cream man "we're not on a date!" both rose and I started to blush. In the back ground I could see some girls snickering and rose giving them the death stare. the ice cream man hand us four ice creams. "I only asked for two" I told him "It's on the house."I gave him a stare asking why. But I decide to forget it and grab roses arm to get her on my bike. "Do you have your license?"

...

I toss her helmet at her & put on mine. After a quick drive to her parent's grave site, I pay respect to my uncle and cousin who weren't actually related to me they took me in a raised me until they both passed away. I had a feeling I was going to come here so I had bought some flowers.I ripped off some of the weeds on the grave stone and left. By the time I went to rose's parents grave she was on her knee's crying over it, I walked up behind her and sat next to her.

"How long has it been since the accident?" I asked pulling the weeds off her parent's grave to keep it clean. "10 and half years ago "she said wiping her eyes and grabbing her knees. Maybe I should make her remember something happy hopefully it'll get her mind off what happened back then for a while. "And I just happened to meet you six months later." I told her hoping to make her remember that day. I managed to see her smiling even if her hair is in the way.

"Yeah I remember…" I hear her whisper to me.

* * *

><p><em>Rose Pov 10 years ago. <em>

_Why did they have to leave? I miss you so much. My eyes were overflowing with tears "Excuse me are you ok?" I heard a boy say but I didn't bother to look up__"Leave me alone!" I shouted at him trying to make him go way. I took a peak up and saw the boy with brown spiky hair down to his shoulder with crimson red tips on the ends and radiant blue eyes._

_He asked the same question again I stayed silent and covered my face with my knee. "My name's Jun what's your name?" he asked. I looked up to see the boy's smile that made me feel better for some reason.__"I'm rose" I managed to whisper hoping he didn't hear me "Why are you in the dark place like this?" he asked looking scenery, Why does he even care he doesn't even know me "You don't understand what I'm going through." I said Yelling at him wishing he'd go away "you have no idea what it's like losing both your parents." I told he crying again_

_"Trust me I felt a lot more pain than you can tell. I've never met my mom or dad. I grew up on my own with no one to raise me. I was in a foster family they didn't know who I was. But they still took me in. the reason I'm helping you is you won't go through what I went through in the darkness alone" He replied with a kind tone putting a cherry blossom on my lap__"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apologized. He smiled at me and handed me an ice cream "its sea-salt try it. It's one of my favorite's flavors." Then he looked into the distant eating his ice cream. _

_"Thanks for-"before I could finish thanking him he cut me off "it's nothing, I just wanted to see you smiling instead of crying." I couldn't believe what happened to me, after a year of neglect from my foster family I'm actually happy. I decided to eat my ice cream before it could melt. The ice cream was amazing it was salty yet sweet at the same time. _

_The wind picked up casing the flowers on the cherry blossom tree started to fall._

* * *

><p><strong>please review. Peace out ^v^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 summers beginning**

:) I don't own kingdom hearts only my oc's. ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Pedal's start to fall off a tree near and the wing blowing into the sunset bringing in night's cold air. I'll let her stay here until she wants to leave. I laid down on the grass to see if I could get some sleep. "Jun" I heard Rose call me. "What's up rose?" I asked putting my hands behind my head. "I was wondering why you hated cemetery's. You don't have to answer if you don't wanna" I was curious why she asked but it no secret why I hated it.<p>

"After my uncle and cousin passed away, I had no other family to turn to take care of me or rather no one they knew wanted to. I ran away from the foster home the government put me in and raised myself on the streets. I went to every cemetery in town to see if a least I can find my parent's grave site. But I couldn't and every time I come to a place like this. I see all those sad faces at my uncle, & cousin funeral like a ghost hearing their cries. So to me this is the saddest place in the world." I said remembering all those rainy night. Now that I think of it almost every night was a rainy night.

"Are you sad that you couldn't ever find your parents?" She said as she started lying on the grass next to me. "No, not really because I know they're still out there somewhere & if not they're in my heart." place one hand on my heart and the other in the sky. I took a glance at rose she had her hand over her heart it seemed like telling her that made her feel better or like she was about to fall asleep. "Yeah in your heart" I really hope she doesn't fall asleep it be a pain to put her on my bike and ride her back home not to mention. Rose used her free arm and punched me in the shoulder

"Ow, Why'd you do that" I asked rubbing my arm that she punched. "Where's my ice cream!" she'd hit me again but this time on my chest. "Fine here" I handed her the bag of sea-salt ice cream. "YAY" she opened the bag reached in and handed me one. We started to eat our ice cream and remembered something that slipped our mind. "Tonight's the meteor shower right." I asked putting my free hand behind my head staring at the now starry night sky. Not a few moments later the meteor shower began. "How long has it been since we've seen one together" I asked finishing my ice cream and letting the pop sickle hang out of my mouth.

Okay now I know why people think we're dating. "Last year. But the sky was too bright so we didn't see many shooting stars. The sky iss beautiful you could see every star in the sky." She said Staring at the meteor shower "Hey I just thought of something. What if all these stars are worlds and the meteors are people who lost their home." I said fighting off sleep as the meteor shower continued. "So where do those people go?" she said eating her second ice cream looking towards me. "I was hoping you knew." I said Joking around with her. After the meteor shower ended I dropped off Rose at her house and went home. When I went through the front door I could hear my foster mom yelling at me for staying out late & talking back to my teacher I ignored her went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jun's dreams 3rd person pov<em>**

_Jun is falling in to a dark abyss with his eyes closed. He slowly came to a stop on top of a platform hidden in the darkness. He opens his eyes and doves start to fly from under him revealing the platform with him on the rim of the upper left corner they're five circles one has a picture of rose in it the two next to her has a picture of a man with brown spike hair and blue eyes. The other one is a picture of a woman with red hair and blue eyes but couldn't tell who they were._

_PoV-jun_

"_Where am I?" looked around on to find myself in darkness doves star to fly from underneath me revealing the platform below._ _"Do not be afraid young one." I looked around to find that voice but couldn't find it._ _"Tell me why you do not sink into darkness" this time it was a different voice one dark. "The darkness only brings pain and suffering. No matter what I will not fall into darkness, and those who have I'll save them." I told the voice "Like father like son." The first voice said for some reason it sound finilair. "Step up to the light, and let us see what you can do."_ _I did as they told me "the closer you are to the light the greater your shadow become" I turned around to find that I have an enormous shadow. The shadow starts to detach from me and rises from the floor. Its body changes with a heart shaped hole in its chest its hair covering most of his face. two sword appear in my hands. It starts to summon these dark creatures with yellow eyes. They weren't much of a fight but the shadow me started to attack me. My swords disappeared and I fell to the floor and was getting engulfed by darkness. "Do not be afraid, for you have the greatest weapon of all" I started to drowning in it._

* * *

><p>"*huff*...*huff*" I woke up gasping for air. What was that? That felt too real to be a dream and what was that place. *<em>throw it away, forget yesterday we'll make the great escape* I Picked up my phone "hello?" I asked half asleep talking into my phone.<em> _Five seconds in I found out it was a text from Rose. _"Hey can you meet me at the park?" her text said. I replied asking why? She told me it was something important. After five seconds of stretching. I Grab my jacket and sneaked out of my house. I walked form my house to the park if I rode my motorcycle I'd wake everyone up not to mention it's only about a block away.

After the, what seemed like long walk I made to the park. I can see Rose at the top of the hill by the tree. I walked upped to find rose by a dark hole like portal. "Rose what's up" she was wearing a black hooded robe and gloves "Jun it about time we leave this place." She pulled the hood over her head "what do you mean leave this place." I asked being able to see the darkness around her. The wind starts picking up and a storm comes out of nowhere "this world will be consumed in darkness we have to leave before it's too late" she starts to walk into the dark portal "ROSE!" she ignored me walked through. If she keep's this up she's going to fall into the darkness. I dashed into the portal as it was closing I called out to her again before I felt to swords cut my body. Not moments later I find myself falling in darkness. No matter how far she sink's or how strong the darkness's grip I'll save her.

_Pov 3rd person_

_Jun is falling in darknessblood is dripping down his arm and chest. not long after his fall a Bright light engulfs him and disappears from the darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>please review. See ya ^v^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 wounded boy.**

Thnx for the reviews I will try to update at least 2 times a of school T-T it might take a while to I don't own kingdom and before I forget I was craving sea salt ice cream that day when I made it, it was AWSOME ^v^

* * *

><p><em>Pov 3<em>_rd__ person from radiant garden_

_A shooting star appears over the night sky. The star starts to fly low to the ground and lands by a fountain near it. The star starts to fade revealing a sleeping boy with a heart shaped mark on his cheek and deep cuts on his arm and side__._

**Pov snow note she's 6 yrs old**

"Come on grandma, can we please go to the garden?"I asked her over and over to go the garden it was my favorite place to go"did you finish all your chores?" "Yes, can we please go now?" I asked pulling her to the door"alright snow we can go" my grandma smiled at me. After a short walk we make it to the garden.I run off to where the lotus flowers they were right by the fountain"Don't wonder to far snow you must be careful." "I know grandma!"I yelled back running passed the fountain.

I saw a boy a boy sleeping on the rim of the fountain."Grandma! Someone is Hurt!"I screamed running to her and grabbing her arm and pulling her to him."Ok snow where is he?" "He's over there by the fountain"I said running over to grandma came to take a closer look at him."Snow why don't you use cure on him. To heal his wounds"looked at her to see if she was sure. I stepped back a few steps and cast the the wounds go away the one on his cheek is still there it was in a shape a heart and he starts to wake up.

**Pov Jun**

Where am my eyes a few time to adjust to the light.I tried to move but my arm and ribs were too badly hurt to move."Excuse me young man? Are you alright?" I looked up to find a grandmother and her granddaughter behind her."No not really my arm and ribs are still hurting badly." I answered grabbing my ribs."Here drink this."The little girl hand me a red bottle."What is it?" I said studying the bottle.

"It'll help you heal." She smiled at she looks like rose when we were small. I smiled back and took a like fruit punch.I drank ithe rest of it and to my surprise it did ease my pain in fact I could barely my any pain at all.I tried standing up again but I still wasn't my best. So I leaned on the fountain for support.'Thank you for helping me." I said seeing my reflection in the water.

"It's not me who you should be thanking" the old women said placing her hand on the little girl"thanks for saving me….um?""Snow. Snow Fuyu. And you're welcome… um""call me jun. Jun Enkia, nice to meet you snow."I reach out my hand to shake Snow's she was about grab it something scared her and she hid behind her grandmother.

"What's wrong?"I asked and she pointed behind me. I turned to find these small black creatures coming this way."What are those things?""They're called heartless, they attack anyone and steal their heart."She grabbed snow tighter as if to protect her."How about I get rid of them, for saving" I asked looking at the heartless"do you think you can?" "It's worth a shot".

The heartless notice mainly me and started to attack.I managed to lure the way from snow and her surrounded me in a circle closing in slowly. One of them jumped towards me. Two key like swords appeared in my hands.

* * *

><p>Note; since I don't want to describe his key blades. He has oath keeper and oath breaker.<p>

This message brought to by aqua rose if you wanna buy tickets too late we're sold out. Enjoy the rest of the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>I dodged its attack and slashed its back.I got into a fighting position and readied heartless started to attack. I slashed through most of them and dodge the rest of time I defeated one it disappeared in a black smoke and a heart floated heartless that was remained tried to run away so I through my weapon at it and hit it dead center on the head.<p>

Head shot!

After the heartless were beaten I walked over to snow and her grandmother"you didn't tell me you had a keyblade?""I didn't know myself until ten seconds ago."I replied studying them. How am I supposed to?The key blades vanished. That's covenant."Do you think you can tell me what you know about the keyblade?"I asked walking up to her "yes of course"she smiled and began walking with snow.

"You see the keyblade is a powerful weapon,it can free the hearts from the darkness and open the door to light and it's what helps keep balance between light and long as you possess the keyblade the heartless will come after you."She explained to me.I couldn't help but think why rose would suddenly change like that."JUN!" snow shouted at me snapping me out of my deep thought.

"Oh I'm sorry snow I was just thinking about something."I replied crouching down to her height."Thank you for beating those heartless here"she hand me a lotus flower."Thanks snow" I picked it up the lotus and placed it in her hair."Jun fallow me there's something you got to see."She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her"it seems snow's taking a liking to you."

"I suppose so."I replied scratching the side of my head with one finger."Look!" snow shouted at me.I turned to see a cherry blossom with the entire flower's in bloom."Wow"unable to say anything else just at awe of the beautiful sight."Pretty isn't?""You can say that again?"she giggled and started to climb the tree."Oh, by any chance did you see a girl with a black hood lately?"I asked turning around to talk to her grandmother.

"I'm sorry but you were the only one we saw."She answered with a sadden tone in her voice."Well that's alright" I replied a little bummed to find out she wasn't here."Maybe you should talk to merlin, I'm sure he'll help"snow replied sitting on the tree's branch."Where can I find?"catching snow as she jumped out of the tree."You can find him at the center of town but be careful at night a lot more heartless appear during the night""Thank you, very everything."

"Well we couldn't leave you out here now could we, thank you for defeating the heartless."I decided to stay around snow just in case if any more heartless appeared."It's time to go snow.""Aw, can't I stay a little longer?" she pleaded with her grandma"she's right, if you don't leave soon the sun will set and bring more heartless with it."I told her pointing at the sun

"Ok fine, only if you promise to come back and see me as soon as you can. Pinky promise."She held out her pinky"Ok, pinky promise." We joined pinkies and shacked on I said good-bye I decided to take a short cut through the alleys.A group of heartless boxed me in the were different than the ones were more muscular and with longer antenna's, some had blue vain the others had red ones.

"Today is not my day"I summoned my keyblades and held one in reverse position and got in my fighting stance.I charged at the heartless managing to already beat 3 out of the others jumped to the other side of the heartless to attack me and managed to cut open my wounds again.I countered slashing all but one of the red veined heartless who dodged it.

Every time I charged toward it, it'll jump to the other side of the alley."Son of a bitch. Hold still damn it."I shouted at the heartless. I wonder.I throwed one of my keyblades at it and ran to the other direction the heartlessjumped over it and was about to land in front of before I slashed through it releasing its heart."Damn I think I over did it"I said using my keyblade as support since I got badly wounded.I managed to make it to the end of the alley before I collapsed on the wall.I guess I should have listened to you rose…..

_**Flash back**_

_"Ow, can you be gentler"__I asked rose while she bandaged my shoulder. __"No" she replied bluntly. __"Why not? OW!" she'd slapped me on my back were the wound was. __"Because you keep putting yourself in harm's way sooner or later you're going to get yourself killed?" __I could tell after she said that she was thinking what she would do if I was gone.__"Don't worry I won't die this easily" I__ said pointing at my shoulder. "You promise you'll take things easier." _

_"I promise." I gave her a smile and put back on my shirt.__"Come on let's go." __"Yeah…let me give you a nice pat on the back."__She slapped me hard on the back __"OWWWWWWW!" I yelled in pain.__"not cool rose"_

* * *

><p><strong>please review. and thanks t all those who altered and favorited this story i promise not to let you down. and sorry if the tittle for the chapter Sucks.n_n<strong>

**till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Jun's shadow**

_Hey guy's time for a new chapter, sorry if it took a while my brother deleted the chapter so I had to rewrite it_

_not to mention I found some ideas for new worlds, but i still need some ideas for charecters so if you have any dont be scared to tell me_

_disclaimer I don't own kingdom hearts only Jun rose and snow._

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself in a work shop. I looked around to find an old man "where am I?"<p>

I said trying to sit up but stopped by the wounds on my side.

"You're in my workshop, you shouldn't be getting up yet your wounds haven't healed"

he waved his wand and a pot of floated to him and poured a glass of tea for him. "How'd I get here?"

I asked grabbing my wound in pain

"a friend of mine brought you here you were knocking on death's door when you came"

he started to drink his tea and asked me

"who are you young lad and what happened to you."

I had explained my story to him "I see so now you trying to look for your friend."

I nodded my head and a glass of tea came my way

"well the only way for you to find her is to get your wounds healed first, and then worry about your friend."

He's right if I try to find her in this condition I'm not going to get far not to mention I'm still not use to fighting with the keyblades yet

"Yeah I guess you're right, let me introduce myself I'm Jun, Jun Enkia."

"I'm Merlin nice to meet you Jun. Now you should get some rest it's going to be a very busy day for you tomorrow."

I nodded and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Jun's dreams<em>

_I found myself surrounded in darkness. _

_There were images of a boy with a keyblade fighting heartless and traveling to other worlds. _

_"The darkness is all around you let it take over and consume your heart, the darkness gives you power beyond your imagination" _

_the images disappeared and showed the people who tried to use its powers. _

_"the darkness may be in my heart, heck it may be in everyone's heart but the darkness is weak it only brings pain and suffering, _

_I lived in darkness before I was engulfed by darkness once but it'll never be as strong as the light I have in my heart or in anyone's heart at that!" _

_"You truly are like your father arrogant always worrying about your friends and the people around you instead of using the darkness to defeat your enemies" _

_I could see a dark figure in the shadow's what stuck out was his glowing yellow eyes _

_"The darkness is in everyone not matter what you do it will eventually take over." _

_"Enough! So What if darkness is in everyone's heart it doesn't matter!_

_All darkness is anger; hate rage sadness, and fear. If we allow ourselves to be consumed by the darkness_

_than we're no different from the heartless!"_

_I yelled at him know exactly who he was. _

_"So you remembered me but no matter, eventually I'll take control of your heart and destroy everything in my path!" _

_"Humph. Cocky bastered aren't you. You caused me enough pain already you're not leaving the cage of yours any time soon! shade." _

_"We'll see than shall we?" everything faded into darkness_

_I only saw I glint of light above me I started to move towards it. I saw two figures they were..._

* * *

><p>So now I have another thing to worry about I have to be careful if I'm not then.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head! How you feeling" I turned to find a girl in a black outfit giving me a wakeup call

"fine I guess you're the one who found me right?" I asked scratching my head then undoing the bandages.

"Yup, I'm yuffie. And you are?" "Jun, nice to meet you, apparently it hasn't been my week this week

it's the second time someone saved me off the streets."

I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment

"Well all you need to do is learn how to fight against the heartless."

She'd toss me a new outfit considering my old one is torn almost to shreds

"thanks I don't know how long my old ones could have lasted me."

After I finished undoing the bandages I start to put on the outfit.

It only had one sliver sleeve and a blue shoulder guard the only thing connecting them is a white heart shape emblem.

The rest of the outfit was black and yellow with grey boots.

"Not exactly my style but still it's better than what I got on before, thanks' yuffie."

"Don't mention it. No really don't mention it those are some else's."

great I'm wearing someone else's cloths "but don't worry about it he outgrow them a long time ago"

I really hope she's right. "So merlin tells me you're looking for someone?"

"Yeah I'm looking for a friend of mine that well

I'm not sure what happened to her but I could tell something's wrong"

I need to know what happened to her so I might have an idea of where she went.

"Well first thing first you have to learn how to fight. Let go fight off some heartless!"

she started to drag me outside before I could even say anything.

"Hey wait! Don't I even get a say in this"

"Nope"

after she dragged me outside to a group of heartless that appeared.

I summoned my keyblades and started slicing through heartless.

More started to appear, I used a reverse grip on my oath breaker a stud still with my eyes shut trying to concentrate.

"Wind's slash"

the wind started to pick up around me and the heartless tried to attack but the wind blow them into the air.

I jumped towards them and slashed through every one of them after that the heartless stopped appearing. "

Um… how'd I do that?"

I looked at my keyblades still wondering how I did that

"that's new. I never had seen wind magic that strong before."

"Wind what?" confused out of my mind she explained what happened

"great so I'm able to use it but I still don't know how I did." "Yup basically somehow you managed to do it so you just need to learn how,

I'm pretty sure merlin can teach you." My stomach started to growl at me

"maybe he can teach me after lunch?"

"Yeah now that you mention it I kind of skip breakfast."

* * *

><p><em>thnx for waiting pateintly, again sorry it took longer than expected,again if you have any charecter ideas don't be afraid to tell me i just need to know the weapon name and element heshe maily uses. thnx for the reviews till next time_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 magic lessons are pain full**

_Hi guys sorry it took so long to update but the next chapter is here._

_Like I said before if you have a character and you want it in this story_

_Pm me the character's info Thnx_

_The reason why I only have 5 of the 13 I wanted &_

_I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about if not then good,_

_I'll let snow take it from here "we don't own kingdom hearts only Jun Rose and ME! _

_Now where's that cookie you promised me?" hand's over a cookie _

"_YAY!" tries to take the box of cookies "no you get one" "no fair"_

* * *

><p>"This is AMAZING!" I said eating 10 bowls of food,<p>

"I've never seen some one eat that much. It's unreal"

Yuffie said either amazed or shocked I really didn't care much the food was to good

"So about those magic lessons, merlin you think you can teach him?"

"Of course I can what do you take me for an amateur"

He said as if he was insulted "So how about we start right now"

I said standing up completely full and ready to fight army of heartless

"Alright then let me explain what magic is" oh no a lesson about magic its school all over again.

After a long, long, LONG five minutes later his lecture ends "any questions?"

"Yeah can you make it as simple as can be next time?" feeling brain dead from the lecture

"Yes of course basically every time you use a spell you waste some of your energy that you have making you more tired"

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! "

I shouted releasing I just lost five minutes of finding rose

"Well then you wouldn't have learned the fundamentals now would you"

CRAP I FORGOT TO PAY ATTENTION!

"Right" "let's try wind magic since you were able to do that earlier"

Remembering how I grouped up the heartless together bouncing mid-air back and forth slashing through the heartless

"But I still don't know how I did that" "all in good time my student"

For some reason I know by the end of this I'm going to get hurt pretty badly.

He led me outside "now try to control the wind"

I gave him a face that said you want me to do what?

"Exactly how do I do that" he face-plamed his head

"Summon your keyblades and concentrate on the wind"

Is it me or is this guy nut but can't knock it till you try it.

I summoned my keyblades did as he told. Concentrate have to concentrate.

After a few moments of that I opened my eyes to tell him this was pointless

But found myself in the center of a tornado "HOLY CRAP!"

I stand corrected.

As I slowly loss my concentration the tornado started to die down.

I see merlin with his jaw dropped and his beard was fluffed.

"Well I must say that was something interesting I've never seen that happened before"

I wonder if I was able to make a tornado my first time how could I improve

So that I can make a long range attack or able to fight in the air.

I started to concentrate again and jumped up into the air

as I was about to fall down I used the wind magic to keep me in the air

Long enough for me to jump again.

"This is AWSOME!"

Yelling at the sky losing concentration to keep myself in the air

I start to fall down from the sky

"DAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Trying to concentrate again so I can soften my landing

By the time I was 5 feet from hitting the ground a small tornado caught me

"That was to close for com-"

I start to fall again and hit the ground with my back.

Ow how did I know I was going to get hurt while using magic today?

"Okay enough playing around now it's time to learn how to use fire magic"

I swear if I get cooked alive I'm haunting this guy for the rest of his life

"It's basically the same concept but try to make a ball out of it and shoot it at this target"

I did as he told but instead of shooting it out of the tip of my keyblade

It exploded as it about to going flying at the target and sent me flying backwards into creates.

Why were there creates behind why not pillows or a mattress and

"OW!"

_**After 10 failed attempts later**_

I decide to give up on trying to shoot a ball and instead engulf my keyblades in fire and slash the air

In the direction of the dummy with great success an x shaped fire hit the dummy dead on

I fell to the floor in tiered "Are-huff- we-huff huff- done yet" gasping for air.

"All most here let me help you get back on your feet"

A familiar green light glowed around me "Thanks I need that"

I said jumping up on my feet I'm surprised that this outfit doesn't have scratch on it.

"Two down three more to go, up next lighting"

Images of me getting electrocuted start pouring into my head,

God if you're out there somewhere please let me get this on my first try.

_**10 minutes later. **_

I'm in a small crater completely paralyzed.

Thanks for the help god I think I really got it down now.

Yelling in my own head, if I keep talking in my own head I'm going to go nuts.

"You think we can skip it till next time and teach me how to heal?"

"Nope you have to learn lighting first before you learn how to heal"

I'm starting to think he's somehow enjoying this

"If I keep going like this I won't have enough energy to walk"

"Alright we'll take a break to get your strength back"

Thanks god,

Yuffie walked up to me and handed me a bottle "here it'll get your strength back up"

I drank the bottle

"UCK, it taste like medicine" I said after finishing the bottle

"You'll get used to it" I sat up and looked at the sky the stars started to appear

"So how training going" she asked reaching out her hand to me to help me up

"Have you seen the hole I'm in" I said getting up,

Well I better start searching for her

I already wasted two days of looking for her by healing and training.

"I'm guessing you're going to go look for her?"

"Is it that obvious" I said scratching the said of my head.

"Yup, just try not to get lost I won't be there to save you this time"

"Thanks I'll try not too" I said running into town

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if not a good ending but the next chapter will be an interesting one<em>

_So Thnx you guys for reading this story and putting it on your alert list_

_It'll take a while for me to post again since my laptop is busted and I'm using my lil bro's laptop_

_So Thnx again for being patient and if need something to past the time_

_I challenge to watch the entire sires of angel beat without cry till next time _

"_Bye, hope you come again" snow what are you doing here_

"_I want another cookie" fine here "Thnx Jun"_

_You're welcome now go back to your grandma. _

"_Fine can I get a hug first" NOOO not the puppy dog face you need to stop hanging around Rose_

_Okay "YAY" __till next time peace ^v^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 New Friend, New Problems**_

_Hey guys I'm back "me too I hope you didn't miss us too much" what the- where do you keep coming from_

_ "the door behind you" *FACEPLAM KNOCKOUT*, "while Jun sleeps let's let rose do the disclaimer"_

_ "Thnx snow, we don't own kingdom hearts or the characters that appeared in the game, only me snow and knocked out Jun"_

_ uh what happened rose aren't you supposed to be in the waiting room until "chop!" *knock out*. _

_"That's for only having one channel on the TV" stomps back to the other room "enjoy the story guys" *starts to flap a fan around Jun's head to let him breath*_

* * *

><p>"how is it that I walk for five minutes and I'm already lost and surrounded by heartless"summoning my keyblades and lighting them on fire,<p>

"you guys are really getting on my nerves!"

they started to attack all at once "FLAMING TIWISTER!" creating a tornado on fire catching all the slower heartless in a flaming tornado and destroying them

the ones that dodged it kept rushing towards me, damn they're fast. I jumped out of the way just in time before the heartless hit me

"WATCH OUT" I turned around to find a heartless behind me. Damn too late. I see a sword stab into the heartless in the head

"what the heck? where did that come from?" I landed to find a guy wearing black jeans with chains wrapped around them and has a white shirt and a black jacket fighting off heartless with a pair of Khopesh Swords, "catch!"

tossing him the sword he used to save me and caught it without even looking.

Show off.

"Don't let your guard down" he shouted at me slash through a large heartless; I look up to find five neo-shadows about to strike.

I grabbed the chain of my oathbreacker and extended it long enough so when I spun it, it would be above everyone "slashing tornado!"

gathering all the heartless inside it and going through my keyblade like a filter.

After the heartless vanished I stopped the tornado, I walked towards the guy that saved me

"thanks for your help I'd be a goner if you hadn't come" he made his swords vanish and I did the same with my keyblades.

Do all weapons do that if they do where do they go?

"You're just lucky I passed by when I did, the names Kenji what's yours"

he asked turning to me, I got a better look at his face he had a scarlet color hair tied in a ponytail his eyes were a grey but you could barely tell what color they were. "Jun, by any chance have you seen a girl around here lately" asking to see if I at least have an idea to where to start looking.

"Sorry can't say I have, not one to get in people's business" great still nothing I don't even know if she's on this world.

"Thanks for the- where'd he go?" I said looking around trying to find him, okay the kind of creepy that he can disappear like that or I need to start to pay attention more,

I don't know why but a smell of poison in the air I walked over to where he was fighting and found large drops of poison on the floor,

"glad that sword didn't hit me, I think I should head back now before any more show up" a small group surrounded me as soon as I stood up, really I know the heartless all want to attack me but come on can a guy get one minute of peace,

the weird thing is they're not doing anything just standing waiting I summoned my keyblades and dark portal appeared in front of me and someone in a black cloak came out of it

"hello there Junebug " it's either a girl or a gay guy with a really girly voice. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

I asked keeping my guard up due to the fact it was about 12 against 1 and I'm still tired from before

"I'm Fmxn, if you want to find her you might want to try other worlds" she toke off her hood she had hair as sliver as the moon and eyes as blue as the ocean,

a jet of water appeared from the ground and destroyed the heartless around me "how do you- if you know where she is tell me"

"sorry can't but you'll see her soon enough, just becareful the darkness will find a way to take control" the water around us stared to turn to steam,

"got to go. enjoy your stay but don't stay to long don't forget what was on the ground"

DAMN IT, I held my breath and blew the poisoned air away with the wind,

damn she got away at least something good came out of it "was that a friend of your"

I heard Kenji behind me "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" "Grabbed a bite to eat beating heartless builds up an appetite" he said acting as innocent as a baby

_"-GROOOW-" my stomach growling at me. _okay he has a point there "how about I help you out to look for your friend"

"thanks but I have a feeling she's not here right now-"I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, an image appeared in my head it's an ocean

"she somewhere by water besides want to find her on my own" I opened my eyes and was hit by a hard smack on my back.

"OW, what was that for!" "I when I said I was going to help you I wasn't asking your permission to go I am going don't forget I saved you"

"yeah by almost cutting me with a poisoned covered sword" I argued at him "didn't hit you did I?" "Closer and I'd be on the floor dead"

"actually you'd be dead before you hit the floor" "you don't have many friends do you?" "Nope!"

I don't know why but he looked proud for some reason "fine but consider that dept. paid"

I said slashing through the heartless behind him and giving the same look he gave me, after a walk around we give up trying to find our way back to merlin's

"yup, we're lost" "don't you live here" I replied sitting down on the bench next to us. "Nope my world was consumed in darkness and I ended up here"

I took a look around there was a fountain in front of us and for some reason it looked familiar somehow.

"Great now that I know I need to go to other worlds I just need to find a ship" "well good luck with that I'm pretty sure a ship goanna cost a crud load of muuny" "thanks for the support a great friend"

I said sarcastically, that ocean I saw it looked familiar like I've been there before but I haven't or I can't remember but it feels like someone is waiting for me

"JUN GET UP WE"VE GOT AN ISSUE!"

I woke up to find a giant armored heartless in front of me.

REALLY GOD REALLY NO WE DON"T GET A SMALL HEARTLESS WE'RE TO STRONG, WE GET A GAINT ARMORED HEARTLESS THANKS FOR MAKING IT EASY FOR ME TO DAY!

* * *

><p><em>Thnx for reading guys and thanks a bunch <em>_**heartarrow56** for submitting an oc _

_I hope you like how it's turning out, as for everyone else submit an oc and I promise he/she will be in this story _

_"WE DON'T OWN FMXN IF THE ORIGONAL CREATOR IS READING THIS I'm SORRY WE USED HER WITH OUT YOUR PERMISSION DIDN'Y KNOW HOW TO CONTACT YOU" _

_thank you snow but you didn't have to yell *holds out her hand* here's your cookie "and rose wants one too" _

_Hmm "DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT!" *Rose screams* fine here give it rose I'll get her back later "chop!" *knock out* _

_"See you soon and don't forget to review" "rose I think he's dead" *rose panics and faints from hitting the wall*_

_ told you I'd get you back, thnx **KHLegacy & heartarrow56 **for reviewing my story. Peace ^v^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Jun's New Problem**

_Hey guys lucky you I just got my laptop back and I have a bunch of free time,_

"_CHOP!" *reaper chop to the head* OW what was that for "scaring me half to death!" serves you right,_

"_FALCO PUNCH!" *heads stuck in a wall* "scene Jun cant speck right now let's let snow do the disclaimer"_

"_Thank you rose we do not own kingdom hearts, only Jun, Rose, AND ME! Thank you for read so far and enjoy."_

_Can someone help me out of the wall "After lunch, come on snow let's go get some ice cream" _

"_YAY" hey wait I want ice cream too can you bring me sea-salt Ice cream please _

"_Okay" AHH ROLLYPOLLY *PHEW* AH *PHEW*. "ENJOY the story guys, what flavor you want snow" "vanilla fudge swirl"_

* * *

><p>"Damn, why is it every time I get a minute of sleep heartless pop up to ruin it"<p>

Said getting up and summoning my keyblades pist off "why do you say ruin like that"

"Do we really have time for this right now?" I shouted dodging the heartless foot from crushing me

"Good point but still where he came from" "I don't know the sky maybe" jumping up towards the heartlesses head,

I manage to get my oathbreacker stuck in its head "Any other bright ideas"

He said slashing through the heartless arm and destroying it,

"Yeah I got one more but it going to hurt like hell if I mess up can you cover me till I'm ready"

"Sure" he charged toward the heartless to distract it, I have to concentrate or else I'm going to be in pain for a week

Concentrate on one point on the heartless, I could feel electricity flowing around me,

"JUN WATCH OUT HE'S GOING STRAIGHT FOR YOU"

I opened my eyes to find the giant armored heartless was charging straight at me as if trying to head-butt me,

Lighting had already surrounded my keyblade, in a flash of light I was already behind him with my oathbreacker in my hand

"Dancing Lighting" the armored heartless behind me was cut in a shape of a heart and it disappeared and released a giant heart into the air

"Let those hearts that have been saved from the darkness rest easy now" I prayed then collapsed to the floor,

"I think I over did it" "you know if you keep doing that you're going to get yourself killed" Kenji said sitting down next to me,

I took a look around and remembered something "merlin house is that way" I said raising my hand and pointing towards the center of town with my figure.

"You wanna know the worst part; the only way I know to get there is through the alley filled with heartless"

"Crap, well lets rest here for now if we try to go against any heartless now I think we'd lose" "then good night Kenji wake me up when the sun's up"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jun's dream<strong>_

_I'm on an island but no one's here but something's tells me I've been here before_

"_Please come home safe and sound _and_" I turned around to see if anyone was there but nothing was there_

"_That voice who was that and why it is so familiar" I looked around and saw someone in a black cloak walking towards a tree with star-shaped fruit on it_

_Ran up to see who it was "nothing really changes does it, Jun" the hooded figure turned around _

"_Who are you and how do you know me" the girl took off her hood "That's no fair you forgot about me already-" _

_why does she look so familiar "well no matter" I couldn't see her face but her hair was like mine brown with crimson red tips but straight and long _

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is _" why can't I hear her name,_

_I think I remember she's…._

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" Kenji said punching me in the head<p>

"OW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "Take a look around"

Great heartless again "I swear if you do that again I'll put you in a tornado and send it to space"

Said summoning my keyblades, I need to take it easy I've been using too much magic as it is

"How many you think you can take?"

"All of them if one more comes that one's yours" "that's funny"

We both charge to the heartless and beat them easily,

Something's not right here it was way too easy "you notice too uh,"

"Yeah, we need to be careful what we do I have a bad feeling about this"

"JUN!" "Uff" I get tackled by snow

"Snow what you are doing here" I looked at to see she was crying

"They took her away, and when I came I thought they were going to take you too" she said holding back her tears

"Don't worry about me, but who did they take" she started crying again, I guess they got her Granma

"Don't worry your safe now" I picked her up and carried her with one arm while she was crying on my shoulder

"Jun, who is she" Kenji asked picking up something that he dropped

"Her name's snow she saved me when I first came here" making my keyblades vanish

"A lot of people have been saving your but recently" he has no idea,

Still I can't leave snow here "come on let go to merlin it's not far from here, now I need you to hold on tight alright"

"Okay" snow replied I jumped up in the air high enough to find merlin's place.

Good it's not too far from, "Kenji, fallow me Kay" I shouted down below,

"Fine!" he replied a little mad for some reason,

I'd move as fast as I could with snow with me after a short flight we made it to merlin's workshop,

"Man that took a lot out of me" yuffie came walking out the front door

"Found him merlin tells Leon he owes me 200 munny" "You placed a bet on me?" "Don't worry I knew you'd be fine"

But you couldn't at least try to find me? "Who's that with you" she said pointing at snow

"She's a friend who helped me out when I came here; I was wondering if you could take care of her, she lost her grandma to the heartless"

"No! I want to stay with you" "but snow where I'm going it's not going to be safe with-"

She'd cut me off "I don't care, you were the only nice one to me everyone else doesn't care about me"

Man this is going to be a problem "alright but you always have to listen to me okay"

She looked at me with the happiest face I've seen "I promise I will" "you couldn't wait for me could you"

I heard Kenji say "nice of you to join the party" I said joking around

"Very funny" "so yuffie I need a favor, I need to get to other worlds but-"

She knew where I was going with this conversation "talk to merlin he'll help you out"

I walked inside with snow who was right behind me "hey merlin, you think you can do something for me"

"Oh, Jun it's good to see you again, you want to travel to another world right?" scratching my head "how'd you know?"

"The keyblade is used to protect the worlds from darkness" he explained while he's looking for something,

"Jun you have a friend outside right" "yeah, why?" "I'm going to send you three to yen-Sid he'll help you" grabbing his wand and waving it around, "wait who-"and in a puff of smoke we were standing in front of an oddly shaped castle,

Well just our luck "Jun where are we?" snow asked grabbing my hand "Yen-Sid's castle, he's going to help us go to other worlds"

"Are you sure "Kenji asked walking up from behind "don't know, but it couldn't hurt to try now can it"

"Jun who's Yen-Sid" snow asked "I don't know but let's find out" I said walking toward the entrance of the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Thnx for reading guys, "so how did you get out of the wall Jun" don't ask I'm just glad I'm out of it and Thnx for the ice cream<em>

"_your welcome" *rose slaps me in the back* "now you know not to scare me like that"_

_yeah, yeah "real yeah, yeah or I'll do what I want yeah, yeah" yeah, yeah *dodged a knockout punch*_

_phew that was close "FALCO KICK!" *gets sent flying to the ceiling* Get me out of here, _

"_next time Thnx for the review and for reading guys, you can get out when you apologize"_

_fine I'm sorry now get me out of here "next chapter bye Jun-bug" rose? Rose? _

_Ah another roly-poly *PHEW PHEW* AH GET ME OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Meeting yen-sid**

_Lucky you guys get two chapters this time so we will pick up where we left off,_

_Rose if your there get me out of this thing "fine" *pulls on his legs and his pants fall* not cool rose _

"_Just be happy you're wearing boxer shorts" NOT FUNNY ROSE! "Since your still stuck in the ceiling I'll do the disclaimer."_

_No way have you and snow been doing the disclaimer for 3 chapters now it's my turn_

"_too late, we do not own kingdom hearts only Me, snow and the guy stuck in the ceiling" I have a name "aka June-bug"_

_Very funny rose "rose how the roof can hold him up there" _

_*ceiling holding Jun breaks and he falls on a table and falls off that*_

_Ow who put that table there "Yo" Kenji really man I didn't even know you were here_

"_Now you do" Great more people to help with the disclaimer enjoy the story,_

_I need to see a doctor and get something to eat "we don't own Falco punch or kick"_

* * *

><p>We walk up to the entrance of the castle "well who is going first?"<p>

I turned around to find Snow and Kenji five feet away "get over here I'm not going in alone!"

Snow walked towards me but Kenji still stayed where he was at

"Come on I'm pretty sure you don't know how to get out of this world" "what's your point?"

He said still standing "if you don't come I'll leave you on this world with no way out"

"Fine" we walked through the main entrance or the only entrance other than a window on the top floor,

We walk inside and it's one of those places where it seem small on the inside but actually it's enormous,

"damn this place is huge" I said looking up it seemed the stairs go on forever Snow started to pull on my sleeve I looked down to see what's wrong she point's a door hidden in light

"Well let's go" "so we're just going into a room in a castle we have no clue about" "yeah basically" "okay"

We walk through the door and enter a room that had a carpet in the center and by the only other door heartless were there

"lucky us they're weak heartless" Kenji said summoning his sword and started to attack them in about five seconds he's sent flying towards us I used wind magic to catch him

"Your welcome don't forget we're in a enchanted castle" he ignored me and charged at him

"Jun he's not smart is he" "he is, he's just hard-headed" "hey what are you are you waiting for"

He said waiting by the other door, the same thing happens to us me and snow had a bet to see how far he could go without our help,

After the fifth room I started carrying snow on my back because she was too tired to walk any more,

After five minutes of going up stairs we made it to the top "snow you won the bet, I'll show you how to fly when this is all over"

"YAY" she said punching her fist in the air "I'll go in first-""come in young keyblade wielder"

Creepy "hello is yen-Sid here" "hello there Jun I've been expecting you, but not so soon"

a man at the end of the room said he turned away from the window he was standing in front of him revealing him to have a long grey beard,

Why it is everyone knows my name

"I see you have friends with you" "yeah, Yen-Sid I need to ask you for something" bowing my head

"Yes, you wish to travel to other worlds and search for a friend you have lost" wait how'd he know

"You see Jun a new enemy have appeared from the darkness" "wait what do you mean a new enemy, and how do you know me"

He took a seat in the chair behind a desk in front of me "you see I know you because I met you when you were just a baby 7 years ago"

"Wait how does that make since 7 years ago is when my uncle died and I was 8 not a baby"

"The world you were in time moved about twice as fast from other worlds, your father brought you here and asked to place a spell on your cheek in case anything happened to you"

Well that explains one thing "I want you to travel to other worlds and find the keyholes of those worlds and lock them"

"But we need a ship to travel to other worlds" "your father left you this I case this were ever to happen."

A ship floated by the window, thanks dad

"Hey wait you know my dad right do you know where he is?" He nodded his head

"He has been lost for some time now, I'm sorry" well at least he's alive somewhere

"As for your mother she's waiting for you and the others to return" "others?"

"Yes, soon after your father went missing everyone started looking for him and you"

"Me? Why me" I asked putting snow down, "you were an explorer when you were a baby and you and your sister had managed to sneak on his ship before he left" so I still cause trouble even as a baby

"After your father disappeared we tried searching for you but with no luck, your mother"

"WAIT I HAVE A SISTER" when did that happen! "Yes, you're twins"

at this point I'm completely shocked that I think my jaw dropped to the floor

"your sister was with you when you went missing, if you find her try to bring her back home to destiny islands"

"yes of course, thank you Yen-Sid for your he-"

CRASH we turned to see snow break a shelf be accident

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry" "Don't worry young one you did nothing I can't fix"

he said using magic to fix the book self and placing the book back to their original spots

"I guess we should be taking our leave now" I said walking over to the ship "before you go where take this with you"

he handed me a keychain with a moon at the bottom of it "thanks Yen-Sid, I promise to bring everyone back"

Snow, Kenji and me entered the ship "Um does anyone know how to drive a ship" I asked when we entered the control room, everyone stayed quite "Auto-pilot engaged Please prepare for takeoff"

"okay that solves that problem" everyone gets buckled in to they're chairs "TAKE OFF!" "wait I'm not in-"

the ship takes off and I get sent flying to the back of the room "OW!" fast five seconds of flying straight up

"You are now free to move around" I start sliding down the wall "Jun are you okay?"

I hear snow asking while eating a candy bar "hey I'm fine, where'd you get that candy bar?"

she pointed at the refrigerator which Kenji was raiding "hey come I haven't had a bite for-"

he tossed me a cup of instant ramen "they got shrimp?" "Nope" he said looking in the cabinets

"where should we go first Jun" snow asked walking towards a window

"I don't know let's go see my mom first to let her know I'm okay" I said walking up to the computer seeing if I could figure it out "looks like it's already heading there lucky us"

the entire ship started ship started shacking "I didn't do it" I said raising my hands "electronic components failing"

"what's happening Jun" snow said grabbing on to me "looks like we're going to make a little detour"

red lights start to flash and the ship starts to get sucked in to a world. The hatch opens sending me and snow falling to the unknown world.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far "I didn't know you had a sister" neither did I,<em>

"_now what'd you do to the ship to make that happened!" Kenji I told you it wasn't my fault_

_*FALCO PUNCH*OW can you guys quit doing that "why it's too much fun to stop"_

_oh yeah *TWIN FALCO PUNCH JUN AND KENJI INTO THE CEILING* _

_ROSE STOP HITTING ME INTO THE CEILING "Kenji was right it is too much fun to stop. Peace" ^v^_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cha****pter 9 Forgoten Promise, New frie****nds**_

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, since Kenji hasn't done a disclaimer I figure I'd let him do one Kenji _

_"We don't own kingdom hearts only Jun, rose, and-"*snow pops up* "ME!" snow really how do you keep doing that "my secret" _

_Fine let's go get some ice cream Kenji treat "WAIT WHAT!" "THANKS KENJI" *grabs snow and runs to DQ* _

_"Hey Jun what's up" hi rose Kenji said he treating and moneys no object, oh no see you guys later "get back here you coward" _

_*chasing Jun down the street* NEVER! "Enjoy the story guy's compliments of rose and snow"_

* * *

><p><em>Jun's dream<em>

"_Here you go guys this good-luck charm will keep you safe" a women with red hair handed half of the charm to me and the other to a girl next to me_

_"Don't you remember the promise you made me" the same girl from before asked. The promise, _

_I looked down to see a broken half of the good luck charm with chip and pieces of the shells broken off, but who are…_

* * *

><p>I woke up with sand in my mouth, okay worst day ever I'm stuck in a hole "he's over here can you help me" Snow thank god<p>

"Yeah sure" who's that they start to pull me out of the hole I'm stuck in "Thank you sonic" I hear snow say, I spit the sand out of my mouth

"yeah thanks sonic-" I opened my eyes to find a blue hedgehog, did I hit my head on something or is this for real, all of a sudden a tailed fox lands in front of us "hey sonic, something wields going on" It said.

I shook my head completely confused, okay this is a whole new level of weird right here. Heartless appeared around us "break times over"

I summoned my keyblades ready to fight "what are these things sonic" the fox said "Beats me tails but something tells me they're not good" sonic replied kicking some of them away

"They're called heartless, if you're not careful they'll take your heart" I explained slashing through a heartless that was heading towards snow

"Tails right? need you to get snow out of here it's too dangerous" I said summoning a flaming tornado

"Right, let's go snow" "okay" she grabbed on to tails and took off in the air,

Okay that is one of the weirdest things I've seen, a fox that can fly. Me and sonic took care of the heartless thanks to how fast he is.

"Thanks for the help, I'm Jun" "no problem, the names sonic" we shook hands and went in the direction tails flew went.

"Where'd they go?" I said looking around the towns square, "There they are" sonic said pointing at an entrance of an amusement park,

Snow was on the floor holding something "hey Snow whatcha got there" I said looking over her shoulder I see a small teal egg with yellow dots

"Hey a Choa egg" sonic said rubbing the top of it, At what egg, what does it look like when it's hatch "BUNNY!" No way can't that be Kenji,

we turned around and see Kenji run into a pole, I'm so holding this over his head "Kenji what are you doing?" I said standing over him "

I saw a flying bunny" looked up but didn't find anything "He must have saw cream" sonic told me standing right next to me,

wait wasn't he standing next snow and tails "Well that explains one thing now why was he chasing her and WHERE'S THE SHIP!"

Not two seconds later I hear a large splash in the water, "YAY the ships here" I hear snow shouted happily, man can't this get any worst today can it,

"PEOLPLE OF STAION SQUARE, BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER DR. ROBOTNIC AND THE AWSOME POWER OF THE EGG-CARRIER"

Looks like someone's full of themselves "That egg-man never quits does he, come on Tails" I hear sonic say running toward the train station "Right behind you sonic" Tails starts flying towards sonic

"No matter how long I stay here that would still be weird" I said talking to myself "Well I think it's cool" I hear snow say while walking up to me and Kenji still holding the egg

"I'm guessing you wanna keep it, uh snow" I asked rubbing the top of the egg and it started shaking, yeah nothing weird about that

"hey Kenji what you think should we keep it" I asked him, wow he's still dazed from hitting that pole or the fact he saw a flying rabbit

"fine but I'm not babysitting unless it's a bunny" well I guess you learn something new about someone everyday "Thank you Jun, and Kenji"

well I'd better help sonic out I'm pretty sure he can't take out an entire fleet by himself "come lets go see how the ship is doing"

I said walking into the rear of the ship, "let's what's behind curtain number 1" I said looking around the cargo bay of the ship pulling off a cloth that was covering something,

it turns out flying motorcycle(Beat Kayak from Xam'd lost memories) it had a note on the tank

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Jun<em>**

**I hope when you find this you'll enjoy flying in the skies like a bird but watch out for clouds you'll get lost in there**

**_P.S. Don't tell your Mom she'd kill me if she finds out I gave this too you Signed Dad_**

* * *

><p>Well this will defiantly make up for15 years without any birthday presents thanks dad, I grabbed the helmet that was lying on the handle of it and put it on it was blue and for some reason in the shape of Sonic's head,<p>

same controls like my bike before "lets fly" I pulled the throttle and started flying out of the ship and headed towards the Egg-carrier

"COME BACK SAFE OKAY JUN!" I heard snow shout as I start to head into the sky, "I'LL BE BACK SOON SO TAKE CARE OKAY" I replied holding out the peace sign

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guy's that this a short chapter but there's always a sliver *FALCO PUNCH* okay I had that one coming, <em>

_"damn straight you did" "YAY, thank you Kenji for buying ice cream for me and rose" uh no *Kenji grabs Jun's shirt so HE doesn't run away*_

_hey look Kenji a bunny "where!" *lets go* "GET BACK HERE" Thnx for reading guys peace ^v^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 lighting is very hot**

_Hey guy's I'm back with a new chapter and as you can see on the top it's my Tenth chapter, PARTY TIME _

_*whack in the back of the head*Ow "the story is still going party time when we get a thousand reviews" _

_you know you really know how to kill a mood rose *knuckles cracking evil aura appearing a round rose* "What was that Jun" _

_NOTHING DON'T KILL ME, *REAPER CHOP, Jun has a fountain of blood pouring from his head*_

_ "damn right nothing, we don't own kingdom hearts if we did we would rule the world" help me_

* * *

><p>This is awesome,<p>

"FIRE!" I heard a voice through a speaker scream, oh shit I turned to see cannons pointed at me about to shoot,

well let's see what this baby can do.

I pulled the acceleration and dodged the gigantic mine balls it shot, I see sonic and tails flying in a plane well in Sonic's case it's on the plane and start destroying the cannons

"we have to head to the front of the ship and take out its main cannon" tails shouted flying a head of me,

he fly's a plane and with his tails I see a contradiction, we fly to the front of the ship and the center point of it is a gigantic head with three whiskers on each side

"so exactly where is the main cannon" shouted looking behind me, the head of the ship opens and reveals an enormous cannon,

oh crap, balls of energy start to surround the cannon,

"TIME FOR SOME EVASIVE ACTION" tails shouted barrel rolling out of the way I did the same but a little too close for comfort

"SHOOT IT NOW WHILE ITS RECHARGING!" Sonic said ordering us like he's a captain of a ship

I stood on top of my beat kayak and summoned my keyblades, really hope this works, I held both my keyblades in one hand like a bow

"LIGHTING ARROW" an arrow made of lighting appeared when I pretend to ready a shot when I let go a huge bolt of electricity went flying towards the cannon and the recoil of the shot almost made me fall off my beat kayak,

I turned to see the cannon start exploding "that was AWESOME! OW Hot hands very hot" I said getting back in my seat blowing on my hands to cool them off,

I looked over to see tails flying towards a platform to land, wait how are they supposed to land like that they don't have anything to slow them down,

I start flying in for a land after their forced stop, "you guy's alright?" "Yeah we're fine, nice of you to join the party Jun" sonic said stretching out his legs

"well couldn't let you have all the fun, so where we heading" I asked tails summoning my keyblades again "towards the bridge, that's where Egg-man is" he said pointing towards the back of the ship

"great lets go" sonic said sprinting in the direction tails pointed at "NOT SO FAST SONIC, I STILL HAVE A TRICK UP MY SLEAVE EGG-CARRIER TRANSFORM!"

holy smokes the entire ship is shaking, the ship actually transformed and the bridge is all the way over there "great just what we need a trip through the ship"

"IF YOU HAPPENED TO GET LONELY I HAVE SOME FRIENDS HERE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY" I don't like the sound of that heartless appeared around us, "Oh looky heartless got an upgrade"

_Don't get cocky like that Jun you know better_,

what the where'd that voice come from "WATCH OUT" I heard tails shout a swarm of heartless tried ganging up on me, "ARCTIC WIND" a tornado with freezing wind engulf the heartless , a few moments later the heartless fall in cased in ice,

I guess I just learned ice magic but still who was that she sounded familiar, "COME ON JUN WE'RE WAITING" sonic shouted at me waiting by an entrance "Let's go then" I said running through the door,

after we fight our way through the ship we make it to the main deck, "Give me that bird" a man in a let's say floating chair demanded "NO WAY EGG-MAN" a pink hedgehog said hold on to a blue bird with something hanging around its neck,

Now I know why they call him egg-man, uh if you give him a red suit and cap he can pass for Santa clause "Hey there egg-man" sonic said altering him we're here "Sonic just in time to see chaos newest form" he said stealing the bird and holding out a gem

"A Chaos emerald!" sonic and tails said in shock "A what emerald" I asked in confused

"Simple, a jewel with unimaginable power, OH CHAOS" egg-man said a large pool of water came near him "Time to eat" he threw the gem in to the pool of water, a darkness surrounded the water and the pool of water moved to the front of the ship

"NOW BEGONE ALL OF YOU, GAMMA TAKE CARE OF THEM!" egg-man called out floating towards the front of the ship, not moments later a red robot came out of the elevator shaft behind us

"Yes Master" it said after it jumped off the pad it was on "WATCH OUT" sonic shouted as it started targeting us and shooting us

"Holy crap, since when can those do that" I said dodging bullets, "Don't know, but we got to beat this thing" tails said placing a gadget on the back of his head which was causing the robot to short circuit

"Come on we got to hit him now" sonic said rushing in for the final blow "STOP SONIC" The pink hedgehog ran somehow faster than sonic and protected the robot "Amy get out of my way" sonic asked stopping before running into her

"No sonic he's my friend he helped me escape there's good in him I swear" Amy said holding her hands out to protect the robot still

"alright but you better be right about this" sonic said ,

_I hate sappy moments like this. better finish him off that robot has too much info on us,_

I turned around to see in the distance a black hooded figure holding a bow an arrow pointed at sonic and the others on top of ship,

he shot the arrow towards the robot "watch out!" shouting at the top of my lungs, sonic saw the arrow just in time to get everyone away from the arrow the ship started to shake and transform into its original form and started falling slowly to the ground,

"You guy's need to get off the ship" sonic said running towards where egg-man went "come on Amy let's get out of here" tails said using his tails to fly up Amy grabs his hands and they start to fly or glided away with the Gamma right behind them,

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT I HEARD YOU A MILE AWAY" I shouted summoning my keyblades and pointing in his direction

"So you found me, lucky you how'd you figured it out" he said coming out of a portal that appeared in front of me "like I said I heard you a mile away, not to mention that warning you gave me when I first got on this ship" I answered getting ready for a fight

"Sorry to say but that wasn't me at the beginning it was my partner" he replied laughing at my answer, partner well that explains why it was a girl voice

"Hey there Jun-bug, hope you didn't forget about me" the same voice from before was behind "who are you guys" I asked summoning my second keyblade and pointing at his partner "that's so mean, I can't believe you forgot about me" she said acting sad

"I'm not asking again" getting angry because they're just toying with me "sorry but I think you have a flight to make" they said portaling off, I looked to the floor and found a broken star shape luck charm on the floor "why'd does this look so familiar" I said picking up the charm and studying it,

the ship started to shake even harder I put the charm into my pocket, I got to get out of here now. I started running towards where I landed my beat kayak and saw sonic fight a giant water creature which I guess is chaos "hey sonic need some help" I said hovering over where they were fighting

"wouldn't hurt" he replied dodging needles of water shooting out of its body "Arctic winds" summoning a freezing tornado causing it to freeze instantly

"sonic catch" I said tossing him my keyblade towards him "thanks Jun" he replied catching it and slashing through chaos not soon after the keyblade reappeared in my hand "come on we have to get off this thing" I said running towards my beat kayak "Right!" sonic said catching up to me fast,

that's weird where's tails plane no time to think about it, we hopped on and quickly got out of there. "I think we cut it kind of close don't you think sonic" I asked while he was standing behind me

"you wanna cut it closer next time" he said, I really hope he joking after a quick flight back to station square I see snow and Kenji and a small creature waiting on the ship sonic jumps off and lands on the street "see you next time Jun" he said holding out the peace sign and started speeding off

"Hey guys did you wait too long" I said landing in the ship while it was taking off "no not really but you did miss Naki hatching" snow said while a small baby like creature laid on her head

"so I'm guessing that's a chao" I asked petting it on the head "Yup" snow replied with a smile the chao got off her head and started to pet a stuffed animal doll and started to grow features of that animal

"cool trick I wonder" I looked around to try and find a bunny like doll, there you are, I gave it to the chao and grew bunny ears and feet "Come on snow let's show Kenji" I said picking up the chao

_**Five minutes later**_

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BUNNY" Kenji said chasing the chao around the ship, luck chao it knows how to fly,

a large bang noise came when I opened the door to get to my room I closed the door to see Kenji knocked out on the floor with small chao and bunnies floating around his head

"snow, Kenji is knocked out on the floor you can tell Naki to come out now" I said talking down the hall snow and Naki started walking down towards me

"thanks Jun" she said yawning I carried her and Naki to her room so they could sleep "Good night Jun" she said as I covered he with a blanket "Good night snow and Naki" I turned off the light and left the door opened just a crack then went to my room to get some much needed rest,

I jumped on my comfortable bed and instantly fell asleep

* * *

><p><em>Awesome chapter 10 is done and right before the weekend to time to hit the beach <em>

_"oh no you don't you have to baby sit remember" *face palm* well they can come with me "they're babie__s" okay rose I'll baby sit _

_"I'll help to!" Holy really where do you keep coming from do you have a secret entrance somewhere _

_"Oh Jun guess who's here" PLEASE SAY THE PIZZA GUY "IT'S KENJI" *JUMPS THRUOGH THE WINDOW* peace out guys ^v^ "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY" WANNA BET_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 Remembering The Past_**

_Hey there guys it's me back with another chapter Thnx guys for the reviews guy, and all you other readers out I owe you guys _

_"chao chao" Naki where's "Here I am, are you okay Jun"*lands on Jun* yeah just fine snow you think you could get off of me, _

_"Why you said you'd teach how to fly?" "Yeah Jun teach snow how to fly while you're doing that maybe you can teach me how to fly" __all you have to do is think happy thoughts and let them float you into the air "yeah right" "look rose I can fly" *snow starts flying around the room* _

_"I guess your right Jun" are you serious every time I try that I fall face first "well you did say happy thoughts right" _

_"THERE YOU ARE" OH SNAP KENJI PEACE I'M OUT SNOW DO THE DISCLAIMER "THERE'S NOW WHERE YOU CAN RUN"*KENJI SCREAMING CHASING JUN DOWN THE HALL* HOW BOUT FLY *JUMPS OUT THE WINDOW AND FALLS ON TO HIS BEAT KAYAK* _

_"while Kenji is hunting down Jun like an animal, I would like to say we don't own kingdom hearts only Jun rose Naki and ME!" _

_*knock on the ceiling* is Kenji here "no he's looking for you outside" Thnx rose and all my readers out there I have removed the anonymous review so you got an idea for an oc tell me or your opinion of the story so far i read every review i get, enjoy the story _

_note Jun disappeared around when he was 3 or 4 yrs. old_

* * *

><p><em><span>Jun's Dream<span>_

_I was sitting on a beach when I heard "hey Jun here I made this for you" a girl with crimson red tips and long brown hair said showing me a star shape luck charm _

_"what is it _" I replied as she gave it to me "mommy said it's a good luck charm, and if we ever get torn away from each other we'd meet soon" I handed it back to her _

_"I promise if we get torn apart, even if I forget every one I'll bring us home to mama and papa so keep it as a token of this promise" I said standing up off the sand and patted her head _

_"why you treat me like I'm your little sister Jun?" she asked giving me a mad face "cause I was born first" "no you didn't it happened at the same time"_

* * *

><p>I woke up crying, how could I forget my promise to her to my own sister, I started whipping the tears off my eye's, what kind of brother am I if I can't even remember her name why can't I remember, I started crying "Jun are you okay?" I looked up to see Snow and Naki at the my door my room<p>

"don't worry snow I'll be fine, I just have to find them" I pulled out the charm that black hooded girl dropped from my pocket, so it's her what happened to-"What's that Jun" snow walked up next to me without me noticing "it's my sister's good luck charm she kept it after all these years and I can't even remember her name" I said holding back my tears

"please don't cry Jun beside someone wants to see you" she said giving me a smile, I guess we landed on another world or something "let me get clean first I haven't showered in a few day's" I said walking to the bathroom with a towel

"okay Jun Breakfest is ready if you wanna eat" she said knocking on the door of the bathroom "thanks Snow I'll be there in a minute" I replied getting my clothing off,

after I hop in the shower and clean myself off I wrap the towel around my waist and wiped my hand on the mirror, the tips of my hair never change always red the color of a rose and color of courage,

I dried myself off and got a pair of jeans I found in the closet I didn't bother with the shirt for one I was too sexy for it and the other I didn't like wearing a shirt after a took a shower it always got wet, I went to the kitchen to get some breakfest I was starving

"here you go Jun, what happened to you how'd you get those" she said looking at my cuts on my body that turned to scars

"people in my world are greedy, hopeless, and uncaring of others in that world I use too protect anybody I could from bullies muggers I was basically a protector of the innocent, but it came at a cost I got into fight some with knifes other bats they even tried to use my friend as a hostage" I said remembering what happened to rose and what she saw happened

"what did you do tough guy" Kenji said punching my shoulder "I rather not say I don't want to remember what could of happened" I replied remembering that day I hated so much

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>2 yrs. ago<span>_**

_It was raining we had to go through an alley to stay dry then someone pulled a knife and grabbed rose and put it to her neck _

_"let her go you punk it's me you want not her" I said hoping he'd let rose go "No way brat I know who you are, Jun of the black wind everyone you fought against almost died losing to you but this time is different I have friends and a hostage" he said signaling a group of people to come over each of them holding a bat a knife and one a gun in his pocket _

_"so what are you going to do now tough guy" he said sounding high and mighty "I've had enough let's get this over with" I said taking a look around, 10 against one all have weapons but they're still afraid, I completely let my anger take over, everything moved in slow motion they started to charge at me, _

_I completely lose control by the time I knew what was happening those 10 people were on the ground bleeding I had a gun in my hand it was pointed a__t the guy who tried to take rose hostage head who's now on the floor I pulled the lever back and was about to shoot _

_"STOP! Just please stop" _

_I turned to see rose crying with a terrified look on her face against the wall she had a cut on her arm, _

_did I do that to rose _

_"This isn't you, you aren't a killer please just stop" she pleaded crying afraid to look to see what would happen, I unloaded the gun and through away the bullets but Kept the gun and put it in my pocket, I picked up the guy from his shirt _

_"If I ever see you again or you threaten her life again you won't get off so easy got it!" I threaten him meaning every word I said, he nodded his head in fear and ran away,_

_I looked around to see the damaged I caused, it made my heart bleed, I walked towards rose to see if she was okay she slapped my arm away so I sat next to her _

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me, I should have told you what I did before I was adopted, I shouldn't have put you in that position I completely hate myself for hurting them to that point and almost taking a person's life"_

_I started crying releasing what I had done I'd hurt so many people almost killed a person in cold blood and what's worst Rose saw all of it, a side I was hoping that was gone for good _

_"I'm so- " rose started to hug me, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I was crying even harder, I kept repeating to her she just held me tighter every time I did "no more fighting, the past is in the past, I'm just glad your back to your old self" she told me not letting me go_

_Flash back end_

* * *

><p>That was the first day that I've ever seen rose so scared in my life and whats worst is she was afraid of me, remembering that day still makes my heart bleed<p>

"are you alright Jun"

I heard a familiar voice say I looked up thinking to see snow and Naki but it was women with crimson red hair and blue eyes,

it can't be is it "mom?" I asked just above a whisper trying not to do anything stupid "yes Jun-Jun" she replied with a smile on her face I broke out into tears and started hugging her

"I'm so sorry mom that I got on dad's ship without telling you, I missed you so much, I'm sorry but-" I said hugging her she wrapped her arms around me and told me "there, there every things okay I'm just glad your home, did you get into any trouble while you were growing up"

uh oh I'm still don't have my shirt on do I or anything to hide my scars do I? "Nope" she replied reading my mind no doubt about it she's my mom

* * *

><p><em>Thnx for reading this chapter guys please review and don't forget my offer still stands with the oc's, "You finally get to see your mom, how sweet"<em>

_I'm just glad to see her after so long "what happened to you why do you have so many scars" hey I can't just let innocent people get hurt now could I "so how'd you get the nick name black wind?"_

_rose I swear I'll get you back "Why do you have that nick name" I'll tell you guy's next chapter in the disclaimer_

_Till then Peace Out **^v^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 Back Home**_

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter "Now tell us why they called you Jun of the Black Wind" I told you why rose two yrs.__ Ago and I don't really want Snow to hear this so read the story to find out, mom can you do the disclaimer _

_"yes of course Jun-bug, We don't own kingdom hearts only Jun Rose and Snow" enjoy the story_

* * *

><p>I was hugging my mom after 15 yrs. "hey Jun you might want to put a shirt on you might get a cold" she said letting me go, I stopped hugging her and went to my room and grabbed a sleeveless shirt , my body may have scars but my arms don't other than the heartless scratches<p>

"So what's it like after seeing your mom for the first time" I turned to see Snow and Naki laying on my bed "Wait how'd you know I never met my mom before?" I asked getting the charm I found and hooked it up to my jeans "You talk in your sleep" she said walking to the kitchen with me behind her,

"Better?" I asked my mom holding my hands out "Much, so have you been good growing up?" she asked giving me a look saying she could tell I was lying "yes and no, but you think we can talk outside?" I asked scratching my head seeing how I could get around this,

"Sure Jun-bug, besides you haven't been home in a long time" after we walk off the ship I could tell we were on a beach but my eyes were still adjusting to the bright sun, I could hear waves crashing on the shore the warm sand on my feet my eyes adjusted and I saw a familiar island in the distance,

so this is home but still there's things missing "So how does it feel to be home" mom asked me as I was looking in the distance it's a bad habit of mine when I go to the beach I just disconnect from the world "good to be back, still I'm going to have to bring them back" I said enjoying being somewhere I knew or use to

"so do you mind telling me how you got those scars on your body" she asked giving me the same look before, I'm boned "well you see, I uh" I tried to say but was kind of scared of what her reaction may be

"when after I disappeared I landed on a world a man and his daughter took me in they both passed away when I was 8, so I lived on the streets keeping people safe from robbers, muggers, and gangs for a while. It wasn't the safest thing to do, in fact they made me a target for a while they even gave me the name Jun of the Black Wind" I said started scratching my head

"why did they call you that" she asked confused and sad that I went through all that "no matter where I went the skies were so dark it looked black, and the wind never stopped blowing and every fight I got into I made sure they'd think twice before hurt anyone ever again but" stopped remember the look on Rose's face , my mom started hugging me she was crying

"I'm sorry you went through all that, you're just like your dad he'd be so proud" "Mom I need to ask you something, I can't remember much about what happened or before you think you can tell about everyone I forgot" I asked feeling sorry that I don't remember any one

"sure but after you bring them back" she replied letting go of me "and give that back to her you made a promise on it" she grabbed the charm from my pocket "looks like all of them are somewhere dark, find your friend and tell her she has a home here okay"

"wait how'd you know about Rose" I asked a feeling blood rushing to my cheeks "Mother's intuition" she said with a smile "If you see your father tell him he better be ready to come home, he has no idea what's in store for him" she said slowly lifting her fist into the air,

I wonder if she found my bike dad left me "Yes I did" she said reading my mind, I feel sorry for you dad "you better be" she said again reading my mind, I wonder what's my favorite food "chocolate paouo fruit cake" she said holding out a piece of a star shaped cake I took a piece and memories of me eating this cake came back, that's kind of creepy how she can do that "It's not creepy, I'm your mom I know who your brain works" she said giving me the mothers always right look,

"Okay I get picture, still can I keep it I'm old enough to drive" I said know I was going to keep it no matter what "On one condition, you have to come home safe and sound with everyone including snow" she said handing me back the charm,

"JUN-BUG!"

I heard someone shout, the time I turned to see who it was but they already tackled me to the ground "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK" a girl with blond hair yelled crying on my chest "um mom?" I asked hoping she knew who she was "her name is Star you guys were friends when you were little" she explained in my ear so I don't look like a jerk,

great someone else I forgot "WHERE WERE YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK, CAN YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING" she asked me giving me the face I hated when used against me the dreaded puppy dog face "it's a long story Star, but as for remembering anything can't say I do only bits and pieces" I said trying to remember her

"You mean *sniff* you don't *sniff* remember your girl-" the second she was about to finish her sentence I remembered her "don't call me your boyfriend Star" I said looking at her with an annoyed face but her face was happier than snow when I said I'd teach her who to fly "YOU DID WHAT NOW!" My mom asked screaming at me "I was joking it was a joke ha-ha"

I'm boned

"YAY you do remember me" she said letting go of me, that's when I notice how much she grew "What is it something wrong" she asked "it's nothing how have you been?" I asked changing the conversation "I know what you were thinking you pervert" she said "hey that's not true, OW" I looked up to see Naki dropped a rock with a note attached

* * *

><p><em>Jun went to the other island,<em>

_snow and Kenji_

* * *

><p>"what is it" Star asked trying to look at the note "looks like snow and Kenji are going to the other island" I replied giving up the note "well let's go there I'm sure you'll remember something" star said pulling me towards a nearby dock "Don't do anything stupid Jun" I heard my mom yell at me<p>

"Don't worry he won't Kairi" star replied for me, so that's my mom's name, what seemed like a second I was already on the other island's dock "Come on Jun!" I hear star saying at the end of the dock "yeah I'm coming star" I said getting out of the boat I took a look around, this place it's like the one in my dream

"Jun come on I know you'll remember this" star said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a hidden cave, before I went into the cave I could see Kenji laying on a tree and snow playing with Naki in the water, when I went into the cave there were pictures drawn on the wall she led me deeper into the cave with less and less drawings,

"Do you remember this one, it's the one you drew of all three of us" star said pointing at one near the top of the cave ceiling, that drawing I drew that of me, star and… and, my head started hurting like crazy, "It's my fault, It's my fault she's like this" I whispered crying and remembering what happened when we disappeared

"What do you mean? It's not your fault" star said trying to make me feel better "no it was my fault I made her get on the ship, something happened while we were on the ship and split us up, If I didn't make her get on she wouldn't be like this" I replied pulling out the star shaped charm

"That's her way-finder, what happened?" Star asked concerned looking at the broken way-finder, "I don't know, but she's not like she used to be, Alexis I'm sorry" "don't cry Jun, what's done is done all you can do now is find her and bring her back" Star said comforting me

"Thanks Star, Don't take it the wrong way though" I said whipping my tears, this entire day I've been crying that won't solve anything I need to get my head straight I slapped myself on the cheeks to snap myself out of it

"You know you can always come to me" she said grabbing my head and putting between her breast "Star I can't Breath" I said gasping for air "You know you like it" she said

"Am I interrupting something" We look to see Kenji standing behind us "It's not what it looks like Kenji" I said waving my hand to defend myself "I didn't know you were a player" Kenji said a little shocked "Well he is cute" star said teasing me "You're not helping Star"

* * *

><p><em>Well let's end it here for now "Jun why was she hugging you like that" jealous now are we rose "Shut up you perv" hey she came on to me "You know you liked it" you're not helping star "JUN!" oh no "CHOP!" OWW where do you keep getting those books "THERE YOU ARE YOU SNAKE IN THE GRASS" OH SNAP KENJI, I'M OUT, Thnx for reading guys peace out <em>**^v^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 We show our friendship differently**

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter sorry if that wait was a little long_

_ "JUN!"*star hugging Jun* star I can't breathe "Jun!" Rose it's not what it looks like "CHOP" *fountain of blood pouring from Jun's head* _

_"Jerk!" I don't even know what I did wrong, Kenji can you help me out "sorry but my hands are full" your enjoying this aren't you "little" _

_"Jun everything okay star's here" oh no "CHOP!" with my remaining breath I like to say I'm thankful for all my readers and reviewers, *pretends he's dead* _

_"NO! Don't die Jun" *picks up Jun and starts shaking him like crazy* "Hey Kenji can you do the disclaimer scene Jun's knocked out" _

_"Alright we do not own kingdom hearts if we did dream drop would be out a week before Christmas Eve" *snow pops up* "enjoy"_

* * *

><p>Why is it every time I with Star this happens, "Really, what did I walk into, should I come back with a camera? "Kenji said with a weird look on his face "Don't try me Kenji, don't forget what happened yesterday" I said returning the same face he gave me<p>

"You wouldn't dare!" he said pist off at me, I gave him a face that said yes I would "What happened yesterday" Star asked wondering what happened, "Nothing at all" Kenji said leaving the cave, like I said I'm going to hang this over your head Kenji,

looked around the cave seeing the different pictures some I recognized others don't even ring a bell, What's that there's something behind that rock "What is it Jun" star asked fallowing me , it's a chest and it's locked too, "What is that?" Star asked resting her chin on my shoulder, I need a key but what kind of key,

I realized that I'm still wearing my necklace, I could have sworn I left it back at my old home I wonder, I took off my necklace and held the small key (it's in the shape of the kingdom key just so you know) I placed the key inside the lock and fit perfectly I started to turn the key and heard a loud Click sound happened when I did

"I wonder what's inside" Star asked a little excited "don't know but let's find out" I replied opening the box slowly, when I opened the box I found a black Keychain with a crown at the end "What is it Jun?" she asked puzzled, I summoned my oath-breaker and switch the chains

"It's a key chain called oblivion" I replied watch oath-breaker be consumed in a purple light and change shape, how'd i know it's name? "So you really are a key-blade wielder" Star sounded sad when she sad that I turned to see that she was worried

"Don't worry I'll be fine Star I made it this far haven't I" I said standing up and reaching for her hand to pick her "Okay, Then let me come with you" she asked with a fire in her eyes,

"out of curiously why do you want to come" I asked curious and worried, "Well It's dangerous out there and you're going to need all the help you can get, SO PWAWSE LET ME GOW" she said giving me the puppy dog face "No fair Star, I can't believe I'm saying this fine you can come" I said scratching my head, I need to learn how to say no to the puppy dog face this is getting out of hand,

"YAY!" she shouted punching her fist into the air "Hey Jun, I found something outside" snow said coming into the cave, I wonder what she found, she held out a star-shaped fruit "What is it?" I asked staring at the fruit "A poupo fruit! Jun come on let's eat it together" Star said excited as ever, a poupo fruit it rings a bell

"sorry but I'm not hungry" I said pushing the fruit away "fine, then let's go for a swim then" she said grabbing me and snow and pulling us out of the cave, once we get outside Star takes off her shirt to reveal a two piece bikini, Holy smokes "Dude you are so lucky" I heard Kenji say amazed and memorized by star I couldn't blame him

"YOU JERK!" I hear someone shout I turned around to see that person land face first into the sand and got her head suck in it, that seems so familiar "Miyako you're here" star said running up to her "why are you playing in the sand?" star asked crouching to her head, Miyako pulled her head out of the sand with help with snow

"now time for revenge!" she yelled running towards me she summoned a bat-winged like weapon with an angel wing near the top of the blade, is that a keyblade, she started slashing at me I decided to dodge since I really don't like to fight girls, wow she pretty good if she wasn't attacking blindly

"Why can't hit you!" she shouted at me she decided to try slash a cross my chest, i can't let her cut my shirt star still doesn't know not to mention she's all ready worried, so I caught the blade with my hand "Miyako, what are you doing?" I asked giving her a smile she's still shocked that I caught her keyblade with one hand

she didn't even notice I slowed it down with wind magic did she? "Who do you think you are? You think you can just come back like nothing happened" she said above a whisper "I know it's my fault I'm going to make it up i sware, and since when did you have a keyblade?" I asked letting go,

I saw a smile come on her face "I GOT YOU!" she yelled about to attack, good thing she not wearing white "wind's wave" I whispered "what was that" she asked holding her weapon above her head, I pointed towards the sea and held my breath "Oh no" she said scared not a moment later the wave crashed on to the beach pulling me and her out to the water

"ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US" she started yelling at me, I don't know why but I couldn't help but laugh "coming from the girl who wanted to kill me five seconds ago" I said holding back the laughter "why are you laughing you idiot" she asked swimming towards me "you've been like this forever, even after a this time you're still the same" she pushed my head down into the water after I said that

"don't say stuff like that, last I heard you forgot star so how do you remember me? Jerk!" I heard her say through the water, I grabbed her hip and felt and her elbow hit my head hard, okay I was going to go slow but now, I held my hand out in the opposite direction of the island, wind push I stated instantly flying towards the island while still under water holding Miyako

we hit the island shore in no time when we did I realized I didn't know how to stop "You idiot slow down" she said punching my head, I had let go to grab my head in pain and skipped like a stone on water lucky her Kenji caught her for me it was the sand, great the second time this happened to me

"Ha serves you right!" I hear Miyako laughing through the sand I feel four hand start pulling me out of the sand, "*gasp* Thanks for the help again" I said catching my breath "You'd know I'd help you any time" Star said hugging me again between her breast "Can't *gasp* Breath" I replied gasping for air

"dude really if you're not a player then I can't fight better than you" I heard him say putting Miyako down, Star let go from her hug "You can't fight better than me!" I replied "Wanna bet?" he said summoning his swords "You're on" I said summoning my oath-keeper and oblivion,

"Oh no you don't" Star said punch both me and Kenji in the head, OW she hits harder than Rose's chop "if you wanna fight don't do it here especially in front of us" Star and Miyako said at both of us and Miyako giving me a kick to the knee

"that's for letting go of me" she yelled at me "so you did want me to hold on to you" I replied joking around, she summoned her keyblade again and tried attacking me "YOU JERK!" she shouted again while blushing and again I start dodging, Okay Kenji you might have a point about me being a player,

after a day of goofing off and catching up I decided we should go before it gets dark "What we're leaving already" Star asked disappointed "Yeah we need to leave as soon as possible, there's people who I need to find" I said not mentioning the black hooded guys

"well let me get some clothes " she asked "all right but hurry back" I said letting her get her clothes, not long after she comes back with a bunch of bags "okay lets go" she said handing me all the bags which weighed a ton "what's in here bricks" I asked almost falling to the floor

"just some change of clothes" she replied running to and empty room and waved at me to come in, I walk in and drop the bags in a corner "I'm going to program the ship's next stop I'll see you later, if you need anything just ask me" I said walking out the door waving, after a visit to the computer I went to my bed and get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jun's dream<span>_

"_You know they say that if two people share a poupo fruit their destinies become one" a little blonde girl said "and you want to share one with me, why our destinies are already together, we don't need a fruit to make sure they are" I replied happily "yeah you're right but still you think we can share one, One day" she asked playing with her figures "sure Star of course"_

* * *

><p>I woke up scratching my head I started to get up and I notice my shirt is missing and Star is sleeping on me, What the hell happened when I was asleep? "Don't worry, I didn't do anything you wouldn't let me do" she said still half a sleep I checked to see if I was still wearing my pants, just in case.<p>

_Thanks guys for reading sorry if it was a little boring but next chapter will be "CHOP" *Knock Out* "Why was she sleeping on your bed" I don't know why do you always hit me when I do something innocent_

_ *FALCOPUNCH* OW Miyako why'd you do that "that's for grabbing me earlier" just be happy Kenji caught you speaking of which where is he _

_"He said he's going to put up some videos on YouTube" Star did he say what kind of video "He said" *whisper into Jun's ear* KENJI I'M GOING TO DESTORY YOU, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SNAKE IN THE GRASS, SNOW SAY GOOD BYE FOR ME "Okay peace out everyone" FOUND YOU, *SCREAMS IN THE DISTANT* _**0v0**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 a day in the ship**_

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter "thanks for letting me sleep with you Jun" your welcome now I would let to say that I'm still accepting OCs but only as bad guy's tell me their name, appearance as much as possible ether send me a picture or describe in details your character Thanks,_

_ Now that everything cleared enjoy the chapter ps. I don't own anything but star snow Jun rose and Miyako_

* * *

><p><em><span>Jun's dream<span>_

_I'm on an island again, I hear a little girl crying "is something wrong" I asked walking up to the palm tree she was sitting on "Like you care" she replied with an angry tone "of course I care it's my job to make sure no one cry's here this place is a happy place, I'm Jun and you are" I asked sitting by her _

_"Miyako" she said still mad "tell me why are you crying and mad" I asked again "because every time something good happens to me it always get taken away that's why now leave me alone" she replied even madder "Miyako, that means beautiful night child thats what it means right? If I promise that I'll be your friend and never go away will you stop being so mad?" I asked _

_"and if you do leave, I get to beat you to a pulp deal" she said a little happier "deal"_

* * *

><p>I woke up with star on top of my chest and Kenji with a camera "now I got dirt on you too" Kenji whispered trying not to wake up star to take more picture, "Lighting bullet" I said putting my hand in the shape of the gun shooting a small lightning bolt to destroy the camera "you owe me a new camera" hey said leaving the room,<p>

I snuck out of my own bed so Star didn't have to wake up I covered her with my sheet and headed for the shower, man why do I think bringing star with us was a bad idea, after I took a shower and dried myself off I decided to take a look around the ship I took a glance at my alarm clock by my bed it said it was about 9am,

really I wake up this early traveling on a ship but not for school I swear something wrong with me, "CRASH" what was that I headed for the direction the sound came from "Oww that's smart" I heard a familiar voice say I wined up in the hanger where my bike is at to find Miyako on the floor rubbing her head

"what are you doing here Miyako" I asked scratching my head considering I was still tired "you know why we had a deal remember?" she said turn towards me "yeah I remember, perfectly" I said reaching for her hand, it's funny how I remember things I need to when something's about to happen

"do you remember or are you just toying with me" she asked slapping my hand away and getting up herself "yes I remember I first meet you by a poupo fruit tree" I replied leaning on my bike "good" she said , all of a sudden she gives me a blow to the stomach

"Oww what was that for" I asked grabbing my stomach in pain "remember you agreed I'd get to beat you to a pulp if you ever left" she replied, she actually remembered that part, "okay but beat me to a pulp later everyone's asleep now" I said regaining my strength and breath form her punch

"fine, but we're not done here" she said walking down the hall I could have sworn I heard Kenji say "that's what she said" fallowed by a muted scream of pain, Miyako still scary as ever well since that over with I wonder what world we're entering next,

I headed towards the control room "that's weird it says we heading for station square but why?" "*yawn*Jun what are you doing come back to bed" Star said walking up behind me and putting her arms around me, really Star why couldn't you choose your words more carefully,

I checked to see when we'd get there it said about twenty four hours "alright star let's go and don't get any funny idea's. Whoa!" I said catching star as she was about to fall, wow she's still tired grate now I got to carry her back,

I carried her bridle style back to my bed and covered her with the sheet and as I was about to leave she grabbed my arm but remained asleep "alright you win but only tonight you can sleep on my bed with me" I said getting into my bed she put her arm over my side and got closer to me "thanks for letting her stay" Star whispered falling back asleep, so she helped her sneak on board,

I tried to fall asleep but couldn't stay asleep considering Star kept cuddling with me and almost suffocated me a few time I did a switch-a-Rew with a pillow and wondered around the ship and founded my way to the kitchen, I wonder if there's anything to eat,

I checked the refrigerator first, let's see eggs, bacon, ham, cheese, milk, and pudding, I pulled out everything but the pudding I'll save that for later I started cooking everything, good thing I remember most of that stuff in cooking class in school, after a while of cooking bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sandwiches everyone started to wake up and start coming in

"something smells great!" Star said sound like the Kellogg frosted flakes tiger "what for breakfast?" snow asked grabbing a chair in front of me "good thing it's set up like a bar so what are your special?" Kenji asked sitting next to Snow "margarita on the rocks, a pitcher of beer for 2.99, and lady's drink free" I replied sarcastically while Star and Miyako get their own seats, I started setting up plates for everyone

"so chocolate milk, orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon" star said while I was severing everyone "who'd you know Star" Snow asked amazed considering she could barely see over the table "that's what he always eat for breakfast, and I didn't know you could cook Jun" star said a little surprised

"my mom told me that a man that can cook is a man that comes with nothing but worries" Miyako said eating the food, after she toke one bite her face looked like she tasted something like it was from heaven not second later everyone had the same face

"this is the best breakfast I ever had" Star, Miyako, and Snow said at the same time and Kenji was to speechless for words as for naki he/she decided to eat an apple, "wait is naki a boy or girl" I asked curious there was a moment of silence as everyone tried to figure it out "That's a good question" star said with her thinking face on

"wait who's naki?" Miyako asked not one second later naki floated in front of her "Whatever it is it's adorable" she said giving naki a hug, after everyone ate and washed their own plates Star Miyako snow and naki headed for star's room for what she said girl time and I really don't want to what star was going to do,

"so I guess we're going to train in the training room?" Kenji said walking to the end of the hall "WAIT THERE'S A TRAINING ROOM" I shouted running up to him, he entered a room with a machine in the back "Well let's start training the in ten times our gravity" Kenji said walking up to the machine,

all of a sudden my body grew heavier, "oh crap it feels like my body's made of lead" I said trying not to fall over my own weight "come on let's do laps around till we get use to this gravity" he said trying to walk around the room I decided to do pushups before I do laps

_**4 hours later**_

Awesome I final got use to this gravity "alright let's have a sparring match at 20 times gravity" Kenji said walking to the machine again, my body grew heavy again "alright let's do this" I said summoning my keyblades and he summoned his swords, it took a lot less time to get use to the gravity considering me and Kenji wanted to see who was stronger

every time we got use to the gravity we pushed it up higher until we reach 100 times our gravity "hey can you guy's stop fighting and have a snack" star said walking in while the machine was still on, me and Kenji's jaw drop when star walk's in and moved around like it was regular gravity and the machine said it was at a 100,Holy crap we're at a hundred g's and she doesn't even notice

"there that's better now take a shower you both stink" I hear Miyako yell from the door while star turned off the machine me and Kenji took a whiff to see how we smelled "Holy crap, I think I'm about to lose my breakfast" I said covering my nose and Kenji had the same reaction, we agreed to take a shower and after a long, long ,LONG shower later the ship seemed to have reached station square

"YAY We're here" snow said with naki on her head with star and Miyako, for some reason they didn't get off to see the sites "hey what's... oh no" I said looking out to see the city in ruins with water flowing out of building and an enormous creature made of water

"listen up get everyone you can and get them somewhere safe, I'm going to look for sonic" I said getting on my bike In a hurry "Jun please be careful" Star said worried about me "don't worry I'll be fine" I said before flying off, Man this is horrible so many innocent people hurt I need to find sonic, I flew around the city and found sonic on a high way near chaos

"hey sonic! What happened here" I asked landing in front of him "chaos is back and he got all the emeralds" a small orb of light appeared in front of him "you're the one who sealed chaos in the master emerald Tikal" sonic said not soon after a bright light shined

* * *

><p><em>Thnx for reading guys "JUN WHERE ARE YOU I GOING TO DESTORY YOU" *Jun dressed up like sasuke and is in an emo corner "SASUKE WHERES JUN!" *Points at the country of japan on a map* "DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FOREVER" *Rose leaves the room running* Phew that was to close for comfort <em>

_"Jun you look so cute dressed up like sasuke" star why'd you have to say something "THERE YOU ARE!" Oh no, don't kill me I have so much to live for*starts running with rose chasing him* "NEVER!" PEACE OUT GUYS AND IF I DON'T MAKE IT I LOVE YOU ALL *trips rose grabs his legs and drags him another room* NOOOO I want to live, LIVEEE _**T^T**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 a battle with chaos itself**___

_Hey guys another new chapter sorry I left it at a very tiny cliff hanger, "I hope you learned your lesson" YOU BROKE MY ARM AND PUT ME IN A COMA FOR THREE DAYS! "JUN YOUR AWAKE" star I can't breathe *rose punches his broken arm* AHH my arm_

_ "severs you right" whatever you just don't wanna admit you're jealous of Star *punch*... OOW "we don't own anything only Jun Star rose and snow" thanks for doing the disclaimer star "You know I'd do anything for you" i can't breath *Falco Punch*AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p>The large glowing light shimmered down and an echidna appeared from nowhere "I must seal him back in the master emerald if he is to continue his rampage the entire world will be lost" Tikal said turning to the great water beast "but what good will that do even if you seal him the anger in his heart won't fade it will continue grow and history will repeat itself" me and sonic said at the same time<p>

"but what other option is there?" she asked turning to us "we have to show him that everything okay no one is here to hurt him" I said looking at the new form that chaos has "Sonic" me and sonic turn around to see tails and Amy holding grey stones "sonic chaos only used the negative power of the chaos emerald, if you use the real power you can beat him" tails said handing him an emerald, a red echidna appeared with two and a purple cat with two more, Star, Miyako, Snow and Kenji came and Snow handed him the seventh one "hey did find anything?" I asked worried if any one got hurt "Yeah we got them a good distance away from here, on a floating island" Star said

phew that's a relief "well sonic you ready, you going to need help to reach his heart" I said summoning my keyblades, sonic nodded his head and a bright light engulfed him, after the light faded sonic glowing yellow with his spikes standing on end "well hope your able to fly" sonic said pointing his hand at me, I could feel energy start flowing through my body "let's go!" I said flying as fast as I could towards Chaos with sonic right behind me

me and sonic glided above the water and destroyed any heartless he created, all of a sudden chaos shoot a beam towards star and the other, No I need to save them, I don't know how but I managed to get there before the beam could and deflected it with my keyblade "CHAOS HOW COULD YOU BETARY ME, OH NOOOOOO!" I heard egg-man say when I turned around I see that the beam I deflected hit egg-man's ship, I hope he has insurance and if he does I wonder if it covers getting shoot by a creature made of water

"JUN YOU IDIOT GET BACK OVER THERE SONIC NEEDS YOUR HELP" I heard Miyako scream at me "right!" I said heading over to help sonic out, by the time I got there sonic had already weakened chaos, great now's my chance I flew towards chaos heartless appeared blocking my way, I slashed through them with little effort thanks to sonic I managed to get to chaos's heart I placed my hand on it and tried to feel what he's feeling

it's so cold like I'm touching ice so much hatred for what happened so long ago you just wanted to protect them don't worry about the chao they're all safe now there's no need for all this pain chaos just let the past go,I don't know why but I could see everything about chaos's past,I opened my eyes I found myself by everyone "Thank you Jun because of you and sonic chaos is finally at peace, chaos let's go back home" Tikal said floating up in the air disappearing with chaos

A gold ring appeared in front of me and revealed a keyhole my keyblade of its own will shot a beam of light into it making a large locking sound, "I hope chaos can rest easy now" I said losing conscious, ops I over did it again didn't I? even with that gravity training, "Jun!" I could hear Star screaming at me she caught me and we both fell to the ground I was laying on her lap, "sorry I over did it, just so tired" I managed to say before falling asleep

* * *

><p><em><span>Jun's dream<span>_

_All I could see was darkness, images of when I was growing on the streets started appearing, "you can try and run away from your past but it will always come back" I voice in the darkness said "running's pointless to me, what's in the past is in the past all I can do is change what my future my hold" I said to that voice I knew too well "don't try and play tough or did you forget you almost killed some on in cold blood no to mention Your darling R-"_

_ "SHUT UP, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, AND IF YOU EVER SPEAK OF HER I SWAER ON MY LIFE YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER MET ME" I replied angrily "oh but I do know you, always want to help others no matter what the cost even if it's your own life, I'll give you this, when the time comes I'll appear again" he said with his voice fading into the darkness_

* * *

><p>I woke up on my bed, how'd I get here, I looked to see star laying her head down on my lap, she decided to stay here till I woke up I got to give her this she's dedicated, my cheek started burning where my mark was but faded away soon after, shade what are you plotting, "Jun your awake how are you feeling?" Star said putting her hand on my head, wow she looks so tired like she hasn't slept in hours "I'm fine Star no need to worry as for you, You need more rest then I do" I said getting out of bed,<p>

where'd my shirt go looked over at Star "I thought you got hurt so I checked" Star said waving her hands defensively but then her mood change "I guess there's no use hiding it anymore, and I already know you saw them before" I said getting closer to her "I have a feeling you never wanted me to be a keyblade wielder" I asked "I just don't want you to get hurt again, your body has so many scars" Star said scared "I got these because of my own mistakes, don't worry about me I'll be fine I'll take care of everything" I said trying to reassure her,

she slapped me across the face she was crying "You don't have to do everything yourself, you can riley on me, Miyako, and Kenji to help you. Just because your strong doesn't mean you have to do it alone" she said angry at me, "sorry but I grew up on the streets for a while the only person you could riley on was yourself" I said not looking at Star "but that's in the past leave it there. You can always rely on us to help you Jun" Star said hugging me, it's almost like back then

"Do you remember how we met?" Star said letting go, Man I guess I'm going to get slapped again "I know you don't, it happened a long time ago not to mention you lost your memory, you protected me from a group of bullies you got hurt so badly but you didn't give up and you beat them, after that day you helped me see what the world really like" Star said happily, sounds like me but it stinks that I can't remember,

"all I did was show you the world from my eyes, do to fate I saw what it could be if this world was filled hate" I said getting up "this just gives me more reason to continue, I want to help those who are in pain" "I know But don't forget about us" Star said pouting at me "Hey that was one time, but I promise it won't happen again" I said goofing around, she gave me a peck on the cheek "That's for saving me" she said and walked away out of the room,

why do I have a feeling Rose is going to kill me later if she finds out, I sneezed for no reason, I wonder who's talking about me oh well let's see where we're heading next I made my way towards the control room before I entered I notice a wire near the floor, Too easy on let's see no not Star or Snow maybe Miyako or Kenji one way to find out "HEY KENJI LOOK A BUNNY" I shouted down the hall

I could see Kenji running towards me I pointed in the control room and ran straight in he tripped the wire and a bucket of water fell on his head "HA I Got you Jun?" Miyako said releasing who she just pranks, I wonder; I started looking for some bunny ears and tail, my lucky day… I don't even want to know why these are here in the first place, I put super glue on the tail and ears and gently put Them on Miyako "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Miyako shouted surprise

"you'll see, Hey Kenji look" I said taking a few steps back from Miyako "oh no, why won't they come off!" Miyako said trying to get off the ears and tail off, Kenji took off the bucket and saw Miyako "I'm the king of Pranks, so don't mess with the best" I whispered to Miyako, Kenji started chasing Miyako around the ship, I actually feel sorry for her but she'll knock him out eventually

I walked over to the control panel to see where we are heading, school? That's weird what does it mean by school? A large bang sound echoed through the ship I'm pretty sure that was Kenji hitting a door or wall, "Star help take off these bunny ears off" I Heard Miyako say trying to get the ears off fallowed by a muted scream. I tried to see if there was any info all it said was DWMA

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everybody *Falco punch Jun's broken arm*…OWWW "you're lucky you're in a hospital Jun" yeah but not lucky enough to stop getting hit by you rose "STOP DOING STUPID THINGS THEN" I knew you were jealous of star *punch* OWW quit doing that it hurts "we're back and we brought sea-salt ice-cream" <em>

_Yes finally something good to eat hospital food sucks! "When are they letting you out" tomorrow Star they're just keeping me for observation "Well I'll stay with you till they let you out" Star I can't breathe and *punch* OW my arm peace out and before i forget I have a link of Alexis wayfinder in my Bio if you want to see it peace everyone T^T_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 Meeting Death Himself**_

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter "How are you supposed to perform without a band or interments" Kenji I'm not being a spoiler read and find out "And how are you supposed to play without your lead singer" rose don't forget who taught you how to sing, "OMG, Jun you play an interment and have a band!" Star I can't breathe _

_"looks like we have a fan girl on our hands" it's only Star "wanna bet" *rose opens a Curtin* damn I didn't think their be so many wow*Jun gets pulled into the mob* "JUN! I'll save you" *Star jumps into save him* "while star saving Jun I'll let snow do the disclaimer" YAY thanks rose, we do not own kingdom hearts or anything only Jun Rose Star Miyako and ME enjoy the story" _

_*star pulls Jun through the window* "are you okay Jun?" no I can't find my wallet better yet where's my shirt and pants *star hides his pants behind her back* "I don't know"_

* * *

><p>"So where are we heading Jun?" Star asked walking up hind me with bunny ears on her head, "Looks like a school but the computer doesn't have any info on it" I replied making sure Kenji isn't near here "so let's land and see what it's like" Star said laying on my head "it said we'll be there in about a few minutes" I feel a pull on my arm "What is it snow?" I asked looking down<p>

"You said we're going to school right?" snow asked looking up at me "yeah why snow" I replied bending down to her height "well I never been to school my grandma taught me from home" she said "so you a little nervous about going, Okay how's this you'll come with me and Star that way you don't have to be alone" I said knowing how she felt "really thank you Jun come on Naki we have to get ready" Snow said running to her room

"aw that's so sweet you treat her like your own little sister" Star and Miyako said at the same time, wait when'd Miyako get here "just because I'm not her brother doesn't mean I can't act like one, besides with sisters like you two I'm sure she'll be okay growing up" I said scratching my head "AW, Jun your so caring you'd make a great dad one day" star said giving me a hug,

"I can't breathe, Star" I said trying to catch a breath "Sorry! Besides you know you like it" star said joking around "doesn't mean every time you give me a hug you have to choke me" I said, the ship stared to land on the world "YAY, we're here, by the way what happened to Kenji" Star asked a little concerned about him "I'll check and see if he's alright, I walk down the hall and find snow trying to wake Kenji up, I moved snow away from Kenji

"hey Kenji, WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear "are you trying to make me go death" he yelled back "come on where here time to explore" I said walking to the hanger, we all went outside to see a city in the desert "wow, look at that Jun looks like a school near the top of the city" star said pointing at the top of the town "well let's start walking doesn't look to far "what about the ship?" Miyako said I turned around and saw the ship vanish

"I guess we're here till the job is done" I said walking through the city and a climb up an enormous stairs we reach the school "so this is the d.w.m.a? Wow heck of a trip up here" I said sitting on the floor "YAHOO!" I heard someone yell I looked up to see a guy about my age standing on a spike that was coming out of the school, he was shouting about something but I couldn't hear what he was saying he jumped of and landed in front of us

"so you're the new kid every ones been talking about a keyblade master" the blue haired kid say, what's he talking about and how'd he know I was coming, "he funny isn't he Jun" star said enjoying his show "You think you're a bigger star than me black star" he said sounding confident "he's itching to pick a fight isn't he" Miyako said she was pretty serious but it "Black Star, you were supposed to wait for the rest for me" a girl with a pony tail and star emblem on her shirt

"I'm sorry about black star he can be a little" she said "don't worry about it My name's Jun and yours" I said interrupting her and getting up from the floor "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I'm a weapon" she said holding out her hand I shook it, wait did she say she was a weapon "Lord death sent us to come and get you so he can brief you" Tsubaki said walking to the school "well come on guys no use in staying here" I said putting my hands behind my back,

we fallowed Tsubaki through the school which snow kind of enjoyed, after a short walk we make it to what Tsubaki called the death room "Don't worry it's not as scary as it sounds" she said leading us through a hall way filled with guillotines we make it to the end we met a I guess you can say a tall guy with black robe with lots of gagged ends and a skull mask hiding his face "hi, hello, what's up thanks for coming" the man I guessing is death said to us

"Hi nice to meet you lord death" everyone said at the same time "now no need for formality's let's just get straight to the point, yen-Sid contacted me and told me all about you Jun and Miyako too, you see recent events have caused heartless to appear in this world we managed to keep them under control for a while but we need you help" he said I tried to take him serious but his voice made it hard to take iy seriuosly"so you want me to find the keyhole of this world and seal it" I said trying to simplify it

"exactly, not to forget we're having a celebration for the kishin defeat I was wondering if you knew how to play an instrument?" he asked "yeah sure I'd love to play for you" I said feeling honored "Since when did you know how to play an instrument?" Star Miyako and Kenji asked Snow was hiding behind Tsubaki a little scared of death "I had to do something with my spare time no to mention make money" I said scratching my head embarrassed

"What instrument you know how to play" Tsubaki asked "I play the guitar, and sing a little" I replied wish I'd brought my guitar "well it's settled then if you need a guitar just ask sprit he'll guide you to one, and as for the time being you all will be attending class" death said sounding pretty happy "Is it alright if me and my friend Star take snow into our class" I asked hoping to keep my promise

"of course the more the merrier, if you could can you summon you weapons for me" he asked I did as he told I summoned my oath-keeper and oblivion "on toss them into the air" I did as he told they glowed midair and turned into people "Hi!" a girl who I guess is oath-keeper said "you see in this world many people have the ability to transform into weapons as for your keyblades are able to transform into people" he explained to me, well that explains why Tsubaki said she was a weapon

"well I'm open to new experiences this will be a great way to train" I said optimistic "well that's all I have to say so enjoy your stay at the d.w.m.a" death said holding out the peace sign with giant white hands, where'd he hide his hands "come I'll show you the way to class" Tsubaki said leading us to the classroom we'd be attending "why hello Tsubaki, so these are the new students, well class we'll be having class outside today" the teacher with the screw in his head,

what the hell how is there a screw in his head better yet how's he alive "I'm professor stein you must be Jun, Star, Kenji, Miyako, and snow and who's this little creature" stein said with a weird look on his face, I stepped in front of naki "it's just pet that snow is taking care of it so no need to worry" I said hoping he won't dissect naki "alright let's see what you three are made of, today we're sparing in order to defeat the stronger heartless and I'm your sparring partner" he said getting out of his wheel chair and leading us outside

"oath-keeper oblivion you ready for a fight" I asked my two partners "of course" oath keeper said oblivion just nodded after a walk outside every one's already sparing "alright you three no holding back" he said taking out a smoke, I don't know why but the way he's staring at us it's like he's staring at our souls "so you notice I'm able to see your souls I must say your soul resonance is impressive let's see how you fair in a fight" stein said adjusting the screw in his head,

I don't know what's creepier the screw in his head or the fact he can see our soul's, Kenji decided to make the first move thanks to the gravity train he was a lot faster than before, but stein was still able to dodge his attack he got one blow on Kenji and sent him flying, "Kenji you alright?" I asked rushing to him "fine don't let him get a hit on you" Kenji said trying to get up "one down two to go" he said not even filching,

my turn "ready guys we're going all out" I asked oath-keeper and oblivion "let's show him what we're made of" oath keeper said pumped "we have to make sure that we don't get hit by that move he did" oblivion said studying Kenji fight "yeah we have to move fast and not get hit, Miyako fallow my lead" I said getting ready to make my move, Lighting heart , I moved fast enough to get behind him,

I tried to hit him he dodged and counter "Soul force" I heard him say I started dodging his attacks knowing what would happen if I got hit Speed mirage, a started moving fast enough to make it look like I was everywhere "Miyako NOW!" I shouted getting in close enough to distract him "soul force" I manage to dodge by the skin on my teeth but Miyako wasn't so lucky,

"pretty good using yourself as a distraction and let her get the finishing blow" he said adjusting the screw in his head, man how can we bet this guy?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading guys next chapter going take a while "You're going to play for the DWMA man I wanna hear you play" Quit being so emotional you've heard me play dozing of times <em>

_"yeah but this is your vary first concert without the band" we'll see about that and Star why are you wearing my pant better yet how'd you get them*CHOP* OW rose is that really necessary "yes because you don't learn" whatever *Chop* OW okay sorry geez peace out every one ^v^_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 what are you afraid of**_

_Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter "TIME TO ROCK OUT" *Rose said smashing a guitar* rose that might have been a little overboard, "So that was awesome!" maybe well so you guys don't have to wait for the performance I'll make this chapter a little longer than usual, we'll pick up where we left off we don't own anything and I mean anything other than Me, rose, star, snow, and Miyako enjoy, and rose you owe me a new where'd she go?_

* * *

><p>Damn it not even five minutes have past and Miyako and Kenji are already down, "Jun we can try resonating souls" oblivion told me, resonate our souls "how exactly does that work" I asked trying to think of a plan "I'll put it simple, it's like and electric guitar your soul can only create a certain volume of noise" he started to explain "and if you plug it into and amp the volume intensifies" I said figure out and idea how it works<p>

"so all I have to do is send my power through you guys and it intensifies sound simple let's try it" I said getting ready, "SOUL RESONANTS!" I shouted as we start resonating souls and I could feel my energy growing faster and faster, I got into a different stance than before I held oath-keeper reverse and behind my head "impressive you managed to learn how to resonate your souls so quickly it's almost unbelievable" Stein said getting serious

"dawn's road" I started pick up speed and started to attack close range everything was moving a lot slower while I was resonating souls with oath keeper and oblivion "SOUL FORCE!" I dodged it, so that's how he does it "SOUL FORCE!" I said copying his move "nice try," he said hitting me with his palm, damn but why didn't it worked "I have to say I'm pretty impressed you managed to copy my soul force and use soul resonant all in one day" he said walking towards us

it may have been a sparring match but damn chaos wasn't this hard to beat "Jun are you alright" Star asked "I'm fine just a little tired, doing that takes a lot out of me" I said trying to move with little luck, oath-keeper and oblivion went to human form and helped me up "thanks guys for helping me up" I said a little upset that I couldn't beat him "don't worry Jun you'll get him next time, you just haven't got use to fighting here" Snow said trying to cheer me up

"that and the fact I really don't know too much about the techniques in this world, well since our sparing match is over I think I should practice it's been awhile since I have played" I said regain movement in my body, "well I think that's enough for today enjoy the day off" Professor stein said walking away "HEY, you must be the Keyblade meister everyone's been talking about" I turned to see a blonde girl holding a giant scythe said running towards us,

holy crap it's almost twice as big as her and she's carrying it like it's nothing "yeah that's me, call me Jun" I said scratching my head "I'm Maka and this is my partner soul" she said as he weapon changed back to a normal person, "hey what's up" he said "nothing much, considering I just got beat by a teacher" I said regaining movement in my body "well I'd love to stay but I have something I got to do Maka, by any chance do you know anyone named sprit?" I asked knowing if I tried to find him myself it could take a while

"yeah he's Maka's dad, why do you need him" soul asked "death told me to find him in order to get an interment I need in order to play at the party" I said wondering how exactly I'm supposed to do that without the other band members "sure we'll take you to get the interment you need" Maka said leading the way "Kenji, Miyako you guy's alright?" I asked before leaving "we'll be fine, don't worry we'll catch up" Miyako said trying to move

"hey Snow you think you can help Kenji and Miyako by healing them the same way like before" I asked crouching down "sure but I wanna hear you play" she said with determination in her eyes "alright how bout I play a song for you at the party" I said sounding happy "REALLY, YOU WILL" she said excited "of course, I don't see why not, let's help them out first okay" I said patting her head "OKAY, I'LL START HEALING THEM RIGHT AWAY" she said running over to Kenji who had to girls standing next to,

… What the hell? Are those his weapons I understand they might be girls but holy crap how are they "MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted hitting me in the head with a hard cover book and left an imprint on my head of the book, it's almost hurts as much as when rose does it "quit goofing around you two" Maka said at me and soul while both of us were on the floor from the hit "alright lets go then" I said getting up and fallowing her,

after a quick walk around the academy we enter what I could tell was a band room "well we don't have many musician other the soul here but we still have a few interments" Maka said showing me around, wow for a weapon school I wouldn't have thought they'd have a band room still I haven't seen a guitar anywhere "excuse don't mean to interrupt but are there any guitars here" I asked taking a look around

"no but we have all the equipment to make one in here" Maka said pointing towards a room, I went inside and saw pieces of guitars everywhere "looks like everything's here even paint looks like a fun project thanks Maka for taking me here, when's the party exactly" I asked trying to find out how much time I have to make and practice "In about three days is that enough time" she asked a little worried "nope that's plenty of time" I said getting parts for an acoustic guitar

after about a day of putting parts together and painting my new guitar is finally done "phew took a while but it's finally done, now where are those strings?" I said putting my guitar down "hey Jun are you done yet" Star asked walking in "yeah just putting on some strings" I said find strings in a cabinet, weird but can't complain " WOW, you made that how'd you do that I'd thought it'd take a lot longer" star said looking at the guitar

"I use to work at a music store part-time so I learned how to make one pretty quick after taking so many a part" I explained putting on the strings "so what are you going to play?" Star asked; let's see if I can find the equipment and people who know how to use them well first I have to find a song for snow, not to mention band members man just my luck I wonder "hey Star do you know how to play an interment?" I asked I hoping I might make a band "well I do know how to sing, and play a guitar a little" She said a little embarrassed

"thank you so much star, now all we need is a bass player and a drummer but who" I asked myself "well Miyako knows how to play the bass, but still I'm to nerves to play" Star said, not another one "Well first let's see if Miyako is up and ready for concert not to mention we still need a drummer, then we'll help you out with your stage fright alright" I asked hoping to find a drummer and finding a case for the guitar I made,

we'll if Kenji can drum it'd be convent but if he can't then I have to. Man it's been way to long scene I had a gig and now that I get one I don't even have a full band yet man life's unfair "Hey Jun have you ever performed?" Star asked out of the blue "yeah I have why you ask" I said curious of her question "well don't you get scared, I mean being front of all those people" She said while fallowing me to find Miyako

"well when you first get on-stage yeah it's pretty scary the first time I played it was horrible I so nervous I was sweating like crazy, once I started playing I decided to let the music take me away I was still a beginner back then so I didn't play my best but still I grew from it, after my first performance I was about to stop playing altogether but a friend helped me and we formed a band named Aqua Rose" I said remembering how Rose convinced me to keep playing, even now that slap she gave me still hurts every time I remember that moment

"So is your friends name in the band's name?" Star asked giving me a weird look "what is it with girls and making false predictions?" I asked trying to ignore the question "It's called women's intuition and it is! So what's her name tell me, tell me, tell me" she said acting less mature than snow "figure it out yourself there's only two names that can be it and I'm not telling which one" I said before knocking into Miyako and Kenji "hey you two, did I miss something?" I said joking around for

some reason they weren't exactly in their best mood "well never mind that then, Miyako you know how to play the bass right, and do you know how to play the drums Kenji?" I asked hoping they knew why Miyako nodded and Kenji well not so much "great, now I just need to find a drummer" I said "well I'm good with sound equipment" Kenji said lighting up my mood "thank you so much I almost forgot about sound effects" I said placing my hand on his shoulder

"Oblivion knows how to play the drums" oath-keeper said before oblivion whacked her in the back of the head "hey play nice, and you know how to play um, how about Kishi?" I asked trying to think of a name "fine, and yes I do me and oath keeper are pieces of memories of your past, one good other dark" he explained to me "I see, but since I'm you master you really don't have a choice do you, and oath keeper you mind if I call you Emi" I said lifting my fist up in the air

"sure at least I don't have to play" Emi said sounding happy "Sure you don't" I said giving her a creepy face "chop!" I heard someone say from behind "I was just kidding she's only going to be a backup singer, and why do you have a book on you" I said to Maka seeing Black star and Tsubaki behind her "cause stuff like this tends to happen around me" she replied "looks like you have a band together, just remember this, YOU'LL NEVER BE A BIG AS STAR AS ME BLACK STAR" he said sounding high and mighty of himself

Tsubaki I don't know who you do it "Trust me I won't it'd be hard to forget how big you are" I said knowing Kenji might say something, as he was about to say something Miyako gave him and elbow to the top of his head, yup Miyako you still are scary sometimes "so what are you going to perform at the concert?" Tsubaki asked "I don't know yet but still I got two more days don't I?" I said thinking what song we should play, well alchemy is a maybe remember not so much as for one for snow I got nothing

"well I'm sure you'll find something to play" Tsubaki and Star said trying to cheer me up "well I'd hate to leave but considering we only have two more days, we need to practice so you guys at the party" I said walking out of the academy, everyone else is still with soul Maka black star and Tsubaki aren't they? After everyone says good bye we head back to the ship and test every one's ability, "okay Star your up first let's hear you sing" I said getting in the A.G.R (artificial gravity room)

considering it's the biggest room I know right now, after Star and everyone showed me there talents by me barrowing deaths equipment they sounded pretty good by themselves "okay Mister judge now it's your turn!" Miyako said putting me on the spot light "you asked for it" I replied grabbing my guitar and placed a few effects and played Yura-Yura by Hearts grow "Still a little rusty but can't complain, hey guys what's up?" I asked because Kenji, Kishi looked defeated and Miyako, Emi, and especially Star looked like they saw their favorite band right in front of them

oh great just what I need fan girls but considering Star was already one I guess she's going to try harder "Alrighty then Let's Practice shall we" I said strumming my guitar "Jun has to help me with singing" star said running to me, of great I have to teach her to sing the songs and play them on guitar and get rid of her fears of going on stage after a day and a half of practicing I managed to teach her most of the song "hey Jun you think you can play this song as our last song?" she said holding out a sheet of paper, well one things for sure we have the same taste in music. After I learn the song I help Miyako with the bass of the songs Kishi with the drums and lucky for me Emi already knew the songs in her head.

**The Night of the concert**

"Hey Jun what's up with the mask sand wigs" Everyone asked "well since some of you guys it's your first performance I figured if you hid your faces you might feel better" I said handing one out to everyone "but does mine have to be so pink" Miyako said pist off as ever, "no of course not" I said trying to find a different wig "here I'll trade with you" star said handing her blood red wig for the pink wig, thank you star

"Alright everyone ready!" I asked pumped as ever, everyone else not so much except star that had her fist in the air, after lord death introduced us we got on stage we walked on stage and Stared to performed Alchemy by girlsdemo, after the first song I could tell Star was out of breath I switched places with her and played Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch, the crowed started going crazy considering Star and me ended up doing a duet from nowhere, looks like she found some confidents I let her take the lead during escape from the city by crush 40, I could tell that everyone was getting tired considering it's there first time on stage

"All right lady gentlemen this is our last song so I hope you enjoy it can everyone but Star mind if you could get off the Stage" I said speaking into the microphone, "hey Star are you ready you look nervous" I said a little scared hoping she wouldn't back out and stepping away from the mic "I'm just so hot under all this stuff you think I can take it off" Star said moving her mask away from her face "That's up to you not me this is your time to shine, I'll ask again are you ready" I said repeating the question she nodded her head and moved to the microphone and waited for my lead, after I stared playing for a while she sang

"_There's no Curtin call, and there's no point in life at all each day ends with this bent heart of mine cannot heal" _It sounded like she meant every word she said, why'd she pick this song though I guess I'll find out soon enough not soon after we continued the song "_deep in my heart I know for sure that you are hurt feeling insecure and surly crying but you are only human" _she sang from what I could tell her heart so intensely she took of her wig and mask, Star so you know how I feel that's why you chose this song

"I won't let go I thank you so" I sang at the end of the song, from what I could see in the crowd they loved the performance and I could see black star talking to Tsubaki about something "thanks guys your awesome if you need us just call for us" I said into the microphone as me and Star walked off stage "Star that was amazing , and Jun you played awesome too" snow said jump on to Star for a hug

"Thanks Snow that means a lot to me" Star said I could tell she was feeling great "if that means a lot then this must mean everything, you did a great job I could literally feel the emotion behind your voice and so did a lot of people" I said taking off my mask and wig, phew Star's right it is hot when you wear these things, I could tell She was about to cry "No tears, it's a party enjoy yourself don't get emotional now you can tell me later okay" I said grabbing her shoulders "Right" I heard her say before a group of new fans popped up back stage screaming for me and Star

oh great a mob of fans "come Star time to Blend in" I said grabbing her hand and jumping off stage and head towards the others who were with Maka and the others lucky for us the mob stopped chasing us "hey are you two dating" a girl next to a kid with black hair and white stripes on head said "No what makes you say that" I said waving my hands defensively "Yeah what's the deal Jun, is she taken or" I punched Kenji before he could finish his sentence "Just because I don't hit girls doesn't mean I won't hit you Kenji" I said before snow tackled me

"Jun can you teach me how to play please" she said giving me the puppy dog face, she doesn't even need to do that I always open to teaching guitar "of course I'll teach you, I Bet you wanna be a good as singer as Star right" I said patting her head "let me introduce ourselves I'm death the kid, this is Liz and Patty my partners" he introduced "nice to meet you I'm Jun" I said getting up "Wow you guys were amazing" Patty said to us "Thanks considering that was everyone else's first time" I said feeling embarrassed

"hey Jun I put the entire performance on cd you wanted one right" Kenji said handing me a cd, "looks like our first demo but I think we should change our name" Star Miyako and Emi said side by side, after everything settled down from the performance, we managed to enjoy ourselves at the party

* * *

><p><em>Wow that was twice as long but you guys are worth it if you haven't heard the songs I'll post some links at the bottom "Jun you still haven't answered my question about" *Falco punch, Kenji through a wall* like I said I won't hit girls but I'll sure as hell hit "CHOP" ow damn it Rose that hurt even more than usual, don't tell me you "CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!" was three really necessary well till next time hope you enjoyed the performance note i can't stress this enough i didn't sing these songs yet these are my fav songfandub hope you enjoy them as much as I do, till next time peace ^v^_

_escape from the city;.com/watch?v=GGqMYSAmW_o&feature=related_

_yura yura;.com/watch?v=xUyb1yy7_vo_

_my song;.com/watch?v=Td2ZCxtRB-c_

_Golden Time Lover ; .com/watch?v=1BawP76yT5M&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLoQutmFg6VeD9TF6r508juA (note put these on infront of youtube sorry)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 A Hidden Flower**_

_Hey guys back with another chapter I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the performance "Jun! When are you going to teach me how to play" soon snow don't worry I know you wanna play as good as Star did "you think I played amazingly" star I can't breathe and yes I do, "chop!" why'd you hit me Rose "you never said that when we played together" well you did Kay now stop hitting me with those books "NO! IT'S NOT SYMERICTAL HIT HIM 7 MORE TIMES!" who let kid in "okay, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP!" kid I swear I'll kill you we don't' own anything on me Star, rose, snow, Miyako, Emi, and Kishi enjoy_

* * *

><p>"Hey Jun what are you doing out here the party's inside" star asked do to the fact I went to balcony soon after we performed "just thinking, parties aren't really my thing don't worry enjoy yourself like you said it's a party" I said turning around to see she changed into a dress, wow star really knows how to turn heads doesn't she "here I thought you might be hungry considering you only ate once to day" she said handing me a plate filled with food<p>

"thanks I forgot to eat after we played, when did you change into that dress I didn't even know you had one" I said trying not to stare at her "do you like it, it was the only one I had but I could change out of it if you want" she said blushing at what I said "no its looks great on you, how bout we dance since you want me to join the party" I said reaching for her hand and hearing a slow song play in the background, I'm pretty sure if Rose were here she'd kill me or be pist has hell

"Are you sure you wanna dance it's a slow song" Star said looking nervous "don't worry it'll be fine" I said grabbing her hand and going to the dance floor "you do know how to dance right Star?" I asked getting ready to dance "I'm the one who taught you how" she replied as we started to dance, we started to let the music take us away, don't do anything stupid Jun I kept repeating in my mind "is something wrong Jun?" Star asked able to tell something was bothering me

"It's nothing let's keep dancing" I said knowing that I sucked at lying at that moment "If you don't wanna dance with me you can tell me" star said sounding disappointed, NICE JOB YOU IDIOT LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! A voice in my head screamed at me who the hell let this guy in here "no I do, Trust me nothing's wrong" I said giving her a gentle smile "are you sure?" star asked unconvinced, say yes say yes SAY YES YOU BONE HEAD! Seriously who is this guy "of course, besides who else would I dance with here" I said trying to reassure her

"Alrighty we're going to play a slow song only for couples" I heard Kenji say over a microphone, I almost forgot he was the D.J "I think we should get off the dance floor" star said pulling me back towards the balcony "hey hold on, how about we finish this song then we go back" I said stopping her, her face looked happy but her eyes looked unsure, we started dancing I had my hands on her hips and hers around my neck "Jun can I tell you something?" she asked not looking at me "what's on your mind Star" I asked wondering why she won't look at me

"why all of a sudden do you come out of nowhere, and start doing things like this with me? I thought you'd keep searching for her I'd thought you might forget me again" star said trying to say what she meant, "how could I forget you? Even though I lost my memory once doesn't mean I'm going to lose it again, I'd hate to forget you, I may be looking for her doesn't mean I'll throw everything care about away for nothing, look I don't want you think you mean nothing to me okay" I said lifting her head up by her chin I saw she was trying to hold back tears

"it's alright you can let it out" I said letting her cry into my shoulder, I don't know why but something feels off here "Jun thank you for everything you've done for me, but I have to go now" she said but her voice sounded different she turned away and started running out of the room, that voice it sounded like "Rose!" I shouted moving through the crowed trying to catch up to her, that's why she's been acting strange and changed so fast "ROSE!" I screamed chasing her out of the academy I could see her long brown hair flying in wind she'd beat me outside and vanished out of nowhere

"why'd she disappeared, and why now she comes and leaves again?" I said punching the wall next to me angry and sad I placed my back to the wall and slid to the floor "Jun are you okay?" I hear Star and Miyako running to me "she was here, Rose was her she disused herself like star and we stared to dance but she got away again" I said still angry at myself, why, why couldn't I stop her? "Why'd she do that? Out of everyone why star" Miyako asked a little jealous "I don't know, she was here but looks like she left" I said trying to keep myself under control

"are you okay Jun? You look a little shaken up" Star said sitting next to me "I couldn't stop her, she's still in the dark and I don't know what to do now" I said letting my hair cover my eyes so I could cry "you didn't know it was her, I'm sure you'll find her again" Star and Miyako said trying to comfort me "yeah but something hurting her, someone is playing with her heart" I said remembering what her eyes looked like when I lifted her face, she looked hurt and in pain but she was happy at that moment "why do you say that" Star asked handing me a napkin to wipe my tears away

"I could see it in her eyes, the worst part is I think I hurt her, she looked like star when I said that to her" I said remembering every word I said "why did you say you loved her?" Kenji said popping up out of nowhere I wasn't in the mood to do anything "no but she thought when I'd find her I'd forget about everything else, I think she must have thought I only cared about looking for Alexis and I told her what I felt" I said getting back up to my feet "so now what are you going to do?" Snow said joining the party

"I guess first we have to lock this world then try to find them again" I said patting her head "you promise you won't get like that again, I don't like to see you sad big brother" snow said making me feel happy again "I promise on my name as a big brother" I said holding out my pinky, she called me big brother thanks Snow you'd just made my day now "Pinky promise" she said grabbing on to my pinky with hers,

we headed back to the party but lord death met us half way and stopped us "what's up lord death?" I said confused why he's here "I have an assignment for you that might help you find them" he said to me

* * *

><p><em>Sorry the chapters a little short I decided to stop here since the last chapter was so long thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews you've been giving me, I'm glad you enjoyed the concert Peace out <em>**^v^**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19 Hot tempers**_

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter sorry if it's been awhile since I updated schools a pain "But big brother, do you have to go to school?" Apparently I do, and I bet most of you wanna know who Rose appeared right? Well soon after this story is more than ready I'm going to make a story that explains everything from Roses point of view okay but still the time hasn't come yet we'll let get back to the story shall we snow you do the disclaimer _

_"Okay big brother, we don't own Kingdom Hearts only Big brother Jun, Kishi Big sis Rose, Star, Miyako, Emi and ME!" hey Snow speaking of them we'd they go? "they said they were going to the beach why did you wanna go big Brother?" well at least I have you to keep me company "and don't forget Naki" Of course how could I he's the one who's helping me prank everyone "what do you mean?" you'll see_

* * *

><p>"Damn why does the desert so hot, I hate the heat. Jun can't you use so ice magic to make it snow?" Miyako said complaining about the heat and I couldn't blame her "Quit you're crying at least you don't have to carry your weapon, and tell me again why I'm carrying you Emi?" I said with the heat making me more aggressive especially since I'm carrying Emi "Because you think I'm cute and not to mention you started carrying me without permission" she said joking around hugging me tighter "it's not my fault you fainted half way here, and Kenji I've been meaning to ask how'd you het two hot girls for partners" I asked a little jealous of him<p>

"Jerk! don't think I'm can't read you mind remember we're a part of your heart you, BAKA!" she shouted at me in Japanese and slapping me in the back of my head "Baka wa watashi ni baka o yobidasu koto wa arimasen, saigo ni watashi wa sono gyaku de wa nai anata no masutādatta oboete iru" I yelled back in Japanese, geez she's more annoying than anyone I've meet "What'd he say I could understand him Kenji?" one of his partner said, they really need a name

"He said idiot don't call me an idiot, last I remembered I was your master not the other way around, now quit complaining you two we're almost there" Kishi said a little annoyed by us fighting "Anata wa watashi o hakobu yō ni anata o shitte iru igainode ijiwaru shinaide kudasai" Emi said in japanese while we started to enter a swamp like area "I'd rather carry Star than you, but you should already know that" I replied putting her down since we're out of the desert "Since when did you know how to speak Japanese Jun" Miyako said while her partner transformed in a weapon

"I use take vactions there a long time ago, and you need to learn Japanese just to find a bathroom not to mention your own house" I said as oath keeper transformed into a weapon "is that so, well I guess you really haven't change at all have you? You're so obvious" Miyako said pointing behind us "What do you, why are Snow and Star here?" I asked turning to see both of them behind Miyako "well they may not look it, Both of them can fight pretty good, in their own way" Miyako said trying to convince me to make them stay "Don't worry big brother, we'll be fine Miyako and Star taught me some magic while we were on the ship" Snow said making a snow ball

so that's what they were doing they could have just told me that "sorry we didn't tell you we thought you might not want us to fight" Star said apologizing to me "don't worry about just tell me next time" I said scratching my head and accepting the apology, we started walking through the swamp with Snow on my shoulders, there were signs pointing in every direction "so which way are we supposed to go anyway" Star asked checking to see where each sign may lead "It's that way, we need to be careful someone's waiting for us not to far up ahead" Kishi said pointing to the left

I don't know why but something tells me we're going to fight seperatly "Kishi go into weapon form looks like a fight's on Kenji you ready for a fight" I said as Oblivion turned into a weapon "so you think it might be that Immortal Death was talking about, if it is he's mine" Kenji said already pumped for a fight "what if it's that frog witch that Stein mentioned, cause I'm not fighting a girl who's basically forced to do stuff she doesn't wanna do" I said reluctant to fight her

"then we'll fight her Lord death said she'd be the weakest right compared to the others" Miyako said sounding more full of herself then when she was a kid, same old same old, "REFELCT!" Star shouted and creating a barrier around us and deflecting a metal rod and several bolts of lightning "Not bad for weaklings, I guess that's the power they've been telling me about" I could her a girls voice said I look up to see her above us with Lightning around her

for some reason I have a feeling Miyako going to be pist and go all out fighting her "What'd you call me! I'm not weak only a weak person would attack someone like that!" Miyako said with a familiar aura around her, why is that so familiar think, think, think… wait she's not going to "Uh Guys I think We Should Go Now!" I said grabbing everyone but Miyako "wait why?" Kenji said as I was pulling him and carrying Snow far enough away to not get in the way "She a little different when someone calls her weak in fact it's like a different personality" Star explained To Kenji "so has she been able to control it" I asked a little scared remembering the beating she gave me when I was little

"well to a point but you know what happens when someone pushes her to far" Star said watching Miyako as her outfit starts to change "Wait what's happening to big sis Miyako Jun?" snow asked worried "Don't worry, She's just a little mad" I said trying not to get into details "so exactly what's going on with her?" Kenji asked since I didn't give a good answer to snow

"You see Miyako dad is a keyblade master who controlled darkness for a while, when she was little she didn't have to much control over her power when she was mad, I remembered she chopped down a tree just by punching it because someone made fun of her, the darkness that's in her is liked to her emotions so if you make her mad enough it'll blow out of control" me and star explained remembering how strong she was when she was little "so don't tick her off if you wanna live got it" Kenji said sarcastically "I'm not joking she'll kill you if you're not careful" I said a little scared of how strong Miyako become

"now your over reacting Jun, she's able to control her power just fine" Star said trying to convince me, I just looked over to see Miyako in a different outfit

(sorry can't think of an outfit right now so use your imagination back to the story)

"you'll regret you ever said that!" Miyako said before flying toward the girl in short shorts and a ripped shirt at the bottom "well let's see if you can try and beat me" she replied shooting lightning bolts towards Miyako "I'll handle things here you find the keyhole!" Miyako shouted at us while dodging lightning bolts I did as she told and headed towards the lab, I don't know why but I think a should take it easy on the pranks for now if she gets mad like that then the entire ship will be destroyed

"You think you can pass through me! An immortal!" some guy with a ball and chain started shouting I grabbed Snow and Star and hopped over him "Hey Kenji he's all yours he said he was an immortal" I said landing behind the so called immortal "FINALLY A GOOD OPPONENT!" Kenji shouted fighting head to head with him "Don't you think you should help Kenji he's fighting an immortal?" Star said running behind me "no not really besides he called dibs so he fights him lucky" I said still holding Snow, no fair I wanted to fight him now I got to fight some snake witch before she opens the keyhole I hate fighting girls

* * *

><p><em>Well that's all for now next two chapters are going to be Kenji and Miyako's point a view "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I'm guessing Miyako found out I put that video of her on the web "JUN!" hide need to hide*looks at sasuke* what are you even doing here never mind *jacks Sasuke's clothes and puts them on and throws sasuke into an emo closet and sits in sasuke emo Conner* "JUN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SASUKE WHERE IS HE?" *points at the closet* ""FOUND YOU! DON'T THINK THAT SASUKE COSPLAY WILL FOOL ME!" *Jun sneaks out the window*<em>

_ phew one things for sure "YOU LOOK SO CUTE DRESSED UP LIKE SASUKE JUN!" Star I can't breathe and Rose when did you like sasuke "I never said I didn't like him, I said he was gay and orochimaru is a petafile" true so very true "THERE YOU ARE YOU SNAKE IN THE GRASS, I GOING TO KILL YOU" "why's she trying to kill you Jun" *whispers into stars ear and starts running* "that's so cute" "what'd he say" no time for that right now see you later *Kenji trips Jun and Miyako starts dragging him to his demise* I love you all peace _**TT^TT**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20 A Shadow's Strength**_

"_Hi everybody Snow here Jun can't be here right now so I'm going to fill in for him" NOO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME "YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OR DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL" I'M NOT TAKING ANY MEDICINE OR A SHOT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ROSE "big brother Jun got sick really bad and he doesn't like medicine or shots and everyone's trying to make him drink some" GET OFF OF ME MIYAKO STAR LET GO OF MY ARMS ROSE GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME *Jun bust through the door* FREEDOM "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! I swear he never changes. Snow can you do the disclaimer for me" "okay Rose" "now GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD" NEVER! "We don't own kingdom hearts only big brother Jun Kishi and big sister Rose Star Miyako Emi and ME!" KENJI KISHI YOU TRATITORS LET ME GO! NO GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME ROSE, DON'T YOU DARE "HERE IT COMES" really? Really Rose? *Jun drops a flash bomb and disappears* "YOU DAMN COWARD!" phew that was to close for comfort enjoy the story guys_

* * *

><p>Star, Snow and me start running through this maze of a hideout "Hey Star, do you mind telling me how long ago Miyako's dad returned" I asked stopping so snow can keep up "big brother, I'm tired" snow said gasping for air I picked her up and carried her on my back "he didn't come back, he was with your dad so" star said going deep into her thoughts "I see, so where was she living until now?" I asked walking with snow on my back; I smell poison in the air and it feels like I'm in an abyss right now "YUCK. What's that smell big brother" snow asked covering her nose like Star<p>

"apparently Kenji's going all out and Miyako is too, I'd never thought she'd be this strong" I said walking ahead of star to be safe "Your mom toke both me and Miyako after our parents left to go and help your dad" star said sadly, so more than just them lost their parents "your everyone that didn't leave decided, took care of the kids your mom took me and Miyako in and treated us like family" Star said with a happy smile I guess from remembering all the fun times she had "Big brother what happen why didn't you remember Big sis when you first met her but you Remembered Miyako so fast" Snow asked I was a little surprised, she has a point

"well Star was very nice to me and I was the same to her, as for Miyako she'd beat me to death if I ever did something stupid and back then I did that a lot" I said somehow remember her deadly punches that even scared the high school student including the seniors it send shivers down my spine "Was she really that scary Jun?" star said as if she hadn't seen what she could do "VECTOR ARROWS" I heard a voice scream arrows start flying from down the hall "VECTOR PLATE" it said and an arrow appeared on the floor and sent me flying towards the arrows "FLASH STEP!" I shouted speeding through the arrows and dodging them "REFLECT!" Star said creating a shield sending the arrows back toward me "STAR!" I shouted covering snow with my body I got cut by a few arrows but nothing major

"Big brother are you okay, here let me heal you" Snow said while I could feel the blood from my wounds sepping out "Don't worry it's just a cut, snow go with star I need to fight so no one else get hurt, Emi you make sure you protect them got it" I said throwing oath keeper behind snow as she transformed "Right, come on Snow lets go Don't worry about Jun he's one of the strongest guys I know" I managed to hear her say to snow as I was running towards the source of the attack, so she used those arrows on the floor to send me flying towards her attack while the other arrows attack all my vitals one things for sure I can't underestimate her

**P.O.V Miyako**

"So how does it feel, the power of darkness I mean must be amazing" that girl with the blue hair said to me "why don't you find out yourself!" I replied shooting dark auras at her "pathetic, that is nothing but kids play and you call yourself a keyblade wielder I bet your fa-" she said ranting off "SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU UGLY COW! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM" I said letting all my anger out and releasing more of the darkness around my heart "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, YOU WISH TO SEE DEATH I'LL GIVE YOU DEATH AND SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF DARKNESS!" she said with her blue hair getting curly and electricity gathering around her she started shooting bolts of electricity at me

I dodged them and started rushing towards her, she made a blade of electricity with her hand and stopped my attack as I was about to slash her with my keyblade, damn it I was so close, she made another blade on her other hand and tried to cut me with it but I got out of the way before she could "what's wrong can't you fight me our not" she said with her hair getting even more spiral, I shoot dark auras at her again and running in the middle of them she started shooting lightning bolts at the to try and stop them causing her sword arm to vanish, so she can't multi task can she? looks like an opening,

I started to move as fast as I could towards her as she shoot more of the dark auras but I kept shooting out more at her I got in close again and tried again, 1 2 3 4, then she stopped my attack with her hand sword again I moved back again far enough she couldn't hit me "impressive speed, but nothing a shadow couldn't do!" she said mocking me "thanks I call it flash step so far only a handful of people can control it, my father was one of them" I said getting into his stance all of a sudden a enormous dark aura shot out of the laboratory Jun was at

"Well looks like my missions done don't think we haven't settled our score yet just you wait you worm I crush you soon" she said walking into a corridor of darkness, damn she got away but what happened over there? I've never felt so much darkness in one spot not even with dad, Jun don't do anything stupid, I started to run towards where Jun was headed

**P.O.V Kenji**

"so you think you can handle the immortal free" he said transforming into a wolf, so he's an immortal, magic, ware-wolf he'd better be as strong as he seems, "looks like fun hope you ready to lose" I said charging towards him he said a chant that I couldn't make out but "ICE CONES!" out of nowhere a spear of ice comes flying out of the ground and towards me. I dodged it but more just kept appearing, these thing are too slow Jun was faster during our gravity training so let's see how he likes it,

I start speeding toward him breaking every one of those I spears that tried to hit me "ICE PILLAR!" a wall of ice appeared in front of me I jumped on it and started running up the enormous wall "ICE CONES" more of those spears appeared as I was heading to the top, about time we start to fight face to face, I reached the top and saw him up there waiting for me creating a ball of energy "MAGIC EYE CANNON!" he shouted shooting it at me I dodged out of the way

"SOUL RESONANTS!" I getting ready to resonate souls with my swords, so this is how Jun did it but this time I'm not going to get cocky, I speeded towards him getting in close enough to slash him with my sword but one of his ice cones stabs him I looked at him confused, okay I get he's immortal but is it really necessary to stab himself, "I really need to be careful where I put those things but I can risk it because after all I'm immortal" he said breaking the cone of ice and his wound started to heal, so if physical attacks don't work my poison will, I rushed towards him making poison drip out of my blades but he kept dodging them

"good you're not as slow as I thought" I said dodging his punches I stabbed him in his heart with both swords releasing poison into his body "I thought I told you I'm immortal" he said punching me a good distance away, good he didn't notice the poison that entered his body now I just need him to get his heart pumping like crazy then at least I should be able to knock him out since he can't die "ICE PILLAR!" he shouted making an ice pillar behind me I flipped midair and bounced off the pillar of ice and started attacking him again after a while of attacking and dodging he starts to slow down and eventually falls to the floor

"What's happening to me?" he said unable to move "the poison I injected you with when I stabbed your heart it'd usually take about half an hour to kill a heartless but only knocks out living people in the same time and by fighting me your heart started to pump even faster as we kept fighting and causing you become paralyzed up next a good night's sleep, I'll do you a favor since you've been fighting me and didn't die I'll give you a movie" I said tossing a comedy on top of him,

finally I don't have to ever see that movie again, an enormous pillar of darkness appeared shooting through the lab "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I shouted relieving all three of them are still in there, Jun you idiot I swear if you get yourself Killed I'm going to revive you and kill you again "hey Kenji you alive looks like Jun got himself into trouble" I heard Miyako behind me out of her outfit she had when we left her "Apparently so now we got to save Star, Snow and him he's such a pain" I said jumping down the enormous pillar of ice with Miyako behind me and started heading towards the Lab

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys I'm back I bet your curious about what happened aren't you? Well you going to have to wait since a short time until it the next chapter is ready but by the time this one's posted the next chapter I'll already started the next chapter "THERE YOU ARE YOU COWARD" I'M NOT TAKING A SHOT OR DRINKING MEDICINE ROSE! "WE WEREN'T ASKING YOUR PERMISSION" TOO BAD SMOKE BOMB! *Jun drops a smoke bomb and disappears* damn I was so close well guys till next time" LET ME GO AND GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME NO, NO LEAVE ME ALONE NOOOOOO! "Finally so long guys" I hate you guys when I say no I mean NO I'm never take a shot or medicine again "but big brother don't you wanna get better" I'll get better on my own I don't need that stuff "okay if big brother won't take them I won't either" "CHOP, YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO" not my fault she just want to be like me is that such a bad thing "Death CHOP!" *Jun on the floor bleeding* "it is when she says she isn't going to take medicine well till next time peace out guys <em>**^v^**_ " that's my line Rose_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21 Shade takes the wheel**_

_Hey guys back with another chapter if you wanna know how I got into the hospital last chapter Miyako barrowed Kenji's swords "It's not my fault you refused to take medicine" IF YOU DIDN'T POISON ME I WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO GOOD TO THE HOSPITAL! "IF YOU DIDN'T POST THAT VIDEO OF ME I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT" yeah whatever you still would have done that to me"*ACHOO*hi big brother *sniff* why are you screaming" Snow sorry we didn't mean to wake go back to bed you're sick or do you wanna take some medicine? "NO! *cough* I don't want medicine*cough*" okay then here drink your orange juice and go to bed Kay "okay big brother" *snow walks to her room and goes to sleep*"why didn't you give her medicine?" I put in her juice she's taking medicine without even knowing it "I need to keep that in mind, but won't she tell if it taste different" orange flavored medicine well time for the disclaimer I don't own anything other than Jun rose star Miyako Snow Kishi Emi enjoy the story_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Jun before the darkness shoot out of the lab<strong>

"So I'm guessing you're the witch medusa, you know you should attack some on with a little girl on his back" I said getting into a fighting stance "so you're the keyblade master Lord Death sent to eliminate me, I'm kind of disappointed they said you'd be stronger than this" she said with a wicked face that'd creep out the devil "I really hate fighting girls, but in your case I have no choice you've hurt to many already. I'll give you a quick and painless death" I said a little shocked at what I said

"what gentlemen, but you really think you can beat me I'd like to see you try. VECTOR ARROWS!" She said with arrows coming out of her back and shot towards me I started dodging the attacks and try to fight from a distance "that won't work, VECTOR PLATE" she shouted at me summoning a plate under me, the plate caused me to go flying towards her and her arrows started heading my way, damn I'm going to cut it close on this,

I stepped on an arrow that was too low to hit me and started running on it and bounced between arrows avoiding her attacks "Lighting Slash!" I said covering oblivion with lightning and was about to slash through her she made a sword and blocked the attack, damn so close "VECTOR ARROWS" more arrows came from her back and shot towards me, damn this is bad I'm too close "Flash Step!" I said appearing like I teleported a good distance away

"Jun your bleeding" I heard Kishi say from the keyblade "I know, I didn't get out of the way in time and the cuts from before aren't helping" I replied gasping for breath "don't tell me your done so soon I thought I might experiment a little more" she said shooting more arrows at me, damn "flash step" I said avoiding the attacks that went my way "VECTOR PLATE" she summoned another plate underneath me, not again "JUN! BECAREFUL!" I heard Star say entering a room I got distracted and an arrow went through my stomach causing me to bleed out more,

damn "STAR GET OUT OF HERE IT'S NOT SAFE" I shouted trying to make her leave but she was still in shock I could see medusa ignore me and tried to attack Star, arrows start flying in her direction, this can't happen I have to save her I LET HER DIE WONT DIE, I could see the Darkness surrounding me like Miyako

**P.O.V Star**

Jun no he can't be he just can't be dead I couldn't believe what I saw Jun was killed and I'm next "STAR GET OUT OF HERE IT"S NOT SAFE!" I heard Jun cry I turned to see the same arrows flying towards me but I was too afraid to move, no it can't end like this please not like this, I shut my eyes crying after see the arrows fly towards me I heard a loud cry from Jun and something crashing into the wall

"Star open your eyes, leave this place take Snow and Emi and leave I'll catch up" I heard Jun's voice say I opened them and looked up to find him in front of me "Please go if you stay I can't guaranty your safety so please just go" Jun said, what happened to him his hair is black and yellow his voice sounds cold and even his outfit is different "Please be careful" I said before running out of the room before she could attack me after running back to Snow and Emi I run into Kenji and Miyako "Star what happened we saw a huge pillar of darkness coming from here and we got worried"

Miyako said explain why they're here "Miyako when you entered dark from for the first time could you control it?" I asked worried what would happen to him "no not really, why what happened?" She replied I told her what I saw and what Jun told me "this is bad if he's not careful he'll turn into a heartless" Miyako said panicking, Jun please be careful

**P.O.V Jun**

Good Star's gone no nothing to hold me back "Medusa I'll have you head for trying to hurt my friend you witch" I said pointing oblivion at her _here let me show you what you can do, _Stay out of this shade I don't need your help she sent her arrows flying towards me again I deflected them with the back of my hand "so you finally have some bite in you but I liked it when you were on the floor dying!" she said combining her arrows together and shot it at me I stopped it with the palm of my hand and frozen the entire arrow I was able to see my reflection off the ice,

so this is what happens to me when I use the power of darkness my hair's black as a heartless and yellow as their eyes the mark on my cheek is the same as the heartless and one of my eyes are yellow but the other remained blue as can be "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET!" she shouted flying towards me with a black arrow shaped sword I decide to dodge her attacks,_ what are you waiting for finish her or else,_ I told you stay out of it,_ too late_ I lose control of my body and stopped her sword with one of my hand and the other one I could see darkness surrounding oblivion

"DARKNESS SLASH" I heard shade say slashing medusa in half and creating and enormous Black flame around the room "Finally I'm free from that cage! Now I'm in control again" Shade shouted to the sky in the hole he made in the ceiling, in my eyes I'm falling into darkness, so this is the darkness there's nothing here it's so cold it's like an abyss "JUN! PLEASE NO MORE JUST PLEASE STOP YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT ANY MORE PLEASE JUST STOP" I Heard Star scream I opened my eyes I could feel Star hugging me she was crying

Miyako Kenji Kishi, and Emi looked pretty beat up "big brother please stop this isn't you please stop" Snow said jumping on me and wrapped her arms around my neck I hug her back "I'm sorry you had to see that Snow, Star I'm sorry for anything I did wrong, I'm sorry everyone" I said feeling the darkness leave my body before I fainted "I'm sorry" I whispered before falling back towards Star

_Jun's Dream_

_Shade! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD "so the king has come to meet his pawn what do you want" he said revealing himself out of his cage, QUIT THE CRAP, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME HURT MY OWN FRIENDS I demanded "quit your screaming I was in control because you wouldn't do what had to be done, and I had some fun in the process" he said with a evil smile_

_ I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO DIE I said threating him to take my own life "quit lying you and I both know you would take your own life" he said keeping his cool DO YOU WANNA FIND OUT I HAVE NO PROBLEM TAKING MY LIFE TO KILL YOU TO AFTER ALL WE BOTH SHARE THE SAME HEART I said threating him "fine you win but remember this if you die before we met again you'll regret it" he said before disappearing_

I woke up in an infirmary with Star Snow Emi Kishi Miyako and Kenji around me "Big brother your back I thought you'd never wake up" snow said jumping on the bed and hugging me "sorry I made you worry Snow I Promise that won't happen again" I said hugging her back, what did he mean net again? "JUN! I HEARD YOU GOT IN A FIGHT WITH MEDUSA AND ENDED UP HERE BUT DON'T WORRY BLACK STAR IS HERE TO MAKE YOU FEEL" before black star finished his sentence Miyako knocked him out cold ,

still scary "Jun I'm glad you're alright what happened to you" Tsubaki said walking in with Maka soul kid and Liz and patty, I can't tell them what happened lord Death said not to "we ran into an army of heartless and I got cocky and dropped my guard and next thing I remember I'm in here" I said scratching my head professor Stein walked in "alright that's enough questions you guys should go before your late" he said making everyone leave "so did you beat her?" he asked getting right to the point

"I think so but to tell the truth something happened when" he cut me off "I already know Miyako told me what happened to you, so there's still a chance she's alive" he said getting deep into thought "I doubt it the last attack I gave her engulfed her completely and I doubt she survived" I said remember the attack shade used "well that's some good news, oh before I forget lord death told me to give this to you" he said giving me a cube, the cube started floating and revealed the key hole Miyako sealed it for me since I wasn't my best

"so it seem like your mission was a success either way Jun you need to stay here and rest for the day before you leave" Stein told me leaving the room "guy's I'm sorry what I did, I don't know what happened to me" I apologized again Snow and star started hugging me again "it's okay, we know it wasn't your fault" Star said holding me tighter

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you everyone who put this on your alter list and favorite it well time for some sleep until next time… STAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED "keep it down I'm trying to sleep" Rose why are you guys in my bed "jun can I sleep with you?" Snow alright can you guys make some room for snow *everyone moves over a bit* i'm surprised everyone fits on this bed *bed legs break* "thanks alot jun you had to open you mouth" Shut up Miyako and go to sleep "Night Night everyone" <em>**^u^**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 after Math**_

_Hey guys back with another chapter *yawn* sorry that last chapter made me pull an al-nighter I didn't fall asleep till 5:40 am "here big brother have some of this" *snow hands him a cup* Thnx Snow *takes a sip an tries to hold it down* um Snow what's this any way "Rose said it was your favorite five alarm special" rose your so going to get it "You don't like it *hold back tears* I made it for you" _

_NO I think it's delicious and to prove it I'll drink it all right now *gulps down the hole cup in one shot* "YAY I'm glad you liked it, I made a lot more drink up" hey snow how about this we give everyone a glass that way they can feel as refreshed as me "OKAY BIG BROTHER" *Snow grabs a tray with enough cups and drinks for everyone* if I had to drink rose's morning five alarm energy drink so does everybody including Rose _

_*five minutes later everyone's vomiting except Snow Jun and Rose* "why's everyone's so sick was it my Drink" they just haven't got use to it yet "I don't get it how come your not sick?" pepto "we I'll do the disclaimer since Jun and snow are helping everyone who drank it, we don't own kingdom hearts we only own Jun rose snow star Miyako Kishi Emi and me" Star you alight "I AM NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE!" STAR COME ON LET GO I GET IT YOUR FINE NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LET GO AND DRINK SOME PEPTO SO YOU WON'T VOMIT ANYMORE_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys why am I tied to my bed?" I asked trying not to lose my cool "well me and Miyako remembered you hated taking shots and we'd figure we'd take percussion" Star explained while Stein walked in with something be hide his back "it's okay I got over that fear a while ago so you can undo the restrains please" I said trying to think about something else they undid the restraints and stein revealed a giant needle I could feel the blood from my head drop, oh hell no, no way I'm out, I tried to escape through the window but everyone held me back "LET GO! THERES NO WAY IN HELL I'M GETTING A SHOT BY THAT THING FORGET IT!" I screamed as they put me back on my bed and redid the restraints<p>

"don't worry this will only hurt, a hole a lot" Stein said aiming a giant needle at my arm I shut my eyes not wanting to see "there all done" he said putting away a small needle, what the fuck "are you trying to scare the shit out of you psychopath" I shouted breaking out the restraints "Star, why's Jun afraid of needles" I heard Snow ask Star "He's been like that since he was little his mom told me even his dad was afraid of needles" She explained while I was putting on some new cloths "see it wasn't that bad!" Kenji said before I punched him through the door "NEXT TIME I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH THE WALL" I said pist off knowing he had something to do with it

"besides what's that shot for any way?" I asked looking at my old clothes that were torn up and bloody I grabbed the necklace that was on top of them washed it and put it on "well they told me what happened and I did so research and came up with this remedy to help you recover from that incident" Stein explained turning the screw on his head, that's still creepy as hell "Miyako also informed my about that girl you ran into apparently when the darkness controlled your heart it was a test to see how strong it was" Stein said taking out a citrate but I stopped him before he could light it "great looks like whoever sent her really interested in me" I said scratch my head

"What are you going to do now?" he asked a little concerned "well no use in staying here the heartless already left this world, but tell me what happened when I lost control" I asked trying to remember what happened "you started attacking us, you made a weapon out of the darkness coming out of your body and use some kind of black wind, you throw Kishi at us but he transformed and started helping us fight you. You have an enormous amount of darkness in you Jun, you need to learn how to control it" Miyako told me explain most of what happened, Control it? If I do learn how to control it will that mean shade will be waiting for an opportunity to take control?

"sorry but I won't need to use that power" I said refusing to learn but got slapped by Miyako and Star and not soon after snow "Why was everybody hitting Jun" Snow asked with an innocent look on her face "Because he refuses to learn to control the darkness, we not asking you to use it we're asking you to take control over it" Star said suddenly hugging me "I don't want you to become like that again, your eye was so cold but your other eye was so scared of what happened, Please I don't want to lose you again" Star said slowly crying, man I hate to see her cry "alright, I'll learn to control it, but if I lose control like that again Miyako Kenji I want you too"

they'd cut me off "don't worry we'll save you" they told me refusing to kill me "well we should start leaving now, wait Snow where's Naki?" I asked because I haven't seen him/her in a while "in my backpack" she turned to reveal a backpack I never notice and naki popped out of it "There you are Jun Lord death told me to give this to you" Maka said coming in through the broken door holding the guitar I made and an electric guitar "what's this for? I really didn't do anything that special" I said inspecting the electric guitar, wow this is amazing quality guitar not to mention it looks amazing it has a symbol of almost every ones name

"he said it was a thank you present for performing and that last assignment" she explained before leaving , after the school nurse who was wrapped in bandages did so regular test to see if I was fine we left the academy after saying bye to everyone "Hey Jun once you leave this world we won't be able to speak like this again" Emi and Kishi said reminding me the effect of this world "like you said you're a part of my heart so don't worry I'll still be able to talk to you" I said entering the Ship, we need to think of a name for this thing, and took off "Alright Jun we're going to start on your darkness controlling train right now" Miyako said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the A.R.G (artificial gravity room)

"Okay first things first, how'd the darkness came out?" she asked me making me sit Indian style "well that witch was going to attack Star and Kill her and something snap then after I beat her, well you know the rest" I said thinking about how this might me a waste of time "so it was a reaction and the need to save Star that caused you to transform" she explained trying to sound like a scientist "yeah what's your point?" I asked trying to figure out her point "your first going to have to learn how to transform into dark form" she said getting up "when that happened it didn't feel like I grew stronger it felt I was losing control to the darkness as if I turned to a heartless" I said getting up explaining the feeling I had

"well considering you had the heartless emblem on your cheek and belt you kind of did turn into a heartless for a short time" she said pinching my cheek "don't worry we're only going to try in increments so you don't lose control like that again okay" she said transforming into her dark form, she explained to me how to make dark auras and attempt to make something out of the darkness in order to control it "how about you try and make a mask" she told me, a mask that might work I started to make a mask but the ship started shaking and disappeared, I went to see what happened,

I winded up in the kitchen with Star and snow under a table and Kenji in front of the oven trying to cook some can soup but forgot to open them causing them to exploded everywhere but mainly on him "Big Brother can you cook something, I'm afraid Kenji will make another bomb" Snow said hiding behind me "alright, hey Kenji I'll cook tell me your favorite food and I'll cook it" I said not two seconds later I feel like a chief during a lunch rush, after cooking their food I made some ramen for myself "So what's for desert?" Miyako said apparently still hungry "pudding enjoy" I said passing out the only four pudding cup,

sometimes it sucks to be a good person "here Jun I'll share with you" Star said holding out a spoon full of pudding in front of me trying to feed me, THANK YOU SO MUCH STAR, I ate the spoon of pudding and finished making my ramen after I finished my ramen which was about fifteen bowls I headed to my room and took a shower since that train took a lot out of me, looks like things aren't going to get easier the closer I get to finding Rose and Alexis

"Hey Jun can I shower with you" I heard Star say behind the bathroom door I thought about it and had a nose bleed of my life "can't you use your own shower?" I said getting out and covering myself with a towel, not soon after she walks in with only a towel covering her "yes but the hot water not working in that room pulse it's not like we haven't bath together" she said getting in the shower "weren't we little kids back then" I said sitting on the toilet resisting the urge to peak, don't peak resist the urge "So exactly what's she like?" Star said humming a song while showering

"you mean rose right, well in a nut shell she's a bit like you and Miyako combined but she wasn't always like that" I said remembering the meteor shower "why do you want to find her? Do you," I'd cut her off knowing where this was heading "no it's not like that, you see the first time I met her she already lost her parents and was put into a foster home, her adopted parents didn't treat her well and I could see was in pain, so I helped her but without her knowing she actually helped me" I said deciding to brush my teeth, I heard the water stop but didn't look Star's way she came up from behind and started hugging me still naked and soapy

"you never change do you Jun, can you promise me something" she said whispering in my ear at this point my nose is shooting out blood "can you be the ships chief? Kenji and Miyako don't know how to cook and I'm still not the best at it" she said letting go and putting on a towel, I'd never thought Star could make a mood a kill it at the same time, I walked outside of the bath room to find Kenji in a pool of blood and Miyako in a corner in the field position with her face as red a tomato "you guy need to stop ease dropping we aren't a soap-opera" I said getting a pair of underwear and putting them on in the closet then falling asleep on my bed

* * *

><p><em>Sorry there wasn't much action but in my opinion there had to be a nose bleed since I'm doing anime worlds "CHOP!" ow WHAT THE HELL ROSE "WHY WERE YOU SHOWERING WITH STAR?" IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHE WALKED IN BESIDES WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG "are you sure Jun" Miyako I'm going to kill you NOTHING HAPPENED! "THEN WHY'S SHE HUGGING YOU NAKED!" hell if I know in a guy's perspective you can't complain *FALCO PUNCH, Jun's in the ceiling* "PERVERT" NOT MY FAULT THAT JUST HOW HORMONES WORK, WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING "come on snow it's pinyata" I swear to god if you *snow whack his delects* why you gotta grapple my balls, till next time wear a cup if you're a dude <em>_**T^T**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 don't fall asleep in a new world**_

_What's up guy's I'm back with another chapter sorry the last chapter was a little dull but that's going to change this chapter I'd figure I make one chapter action packed and the other dramatic or funny so I'm going to do a little bit of both not to mention the chapters are going to be longer from here on out so you guys can get more enjoyment so enjoy "We do not own kingdom hearts only big brother Jun rose star Miyako and ME!" good job Snow now did you do what I told you? "Yes big brother" good they want a prank war THEY SHALL HAVE ONE!_

* * *

><p>I woke up laying on top of Star, What the hell happened last night did someone drug me last night and why am I wearing a kimono "you know, a little kid like you shouldn't be a soul reaper" a heard a man say I turned around but couldn't find anyone but a black cat, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT "tell me if I'm crazy or not but did you just talk?" I asked walking up to the cat "no you're not crazy in my opinion, and yes I did" it said jumping on my shoulder "and what are you talking about soul reaper is that why I'm in this get-up" I asked studying my new outfit, that's weird I have two swords but I can't summon my keyblades<p>

"so it appears you are not from this world, but you should be careful he in the soul society if they figure out you're not a true soul reaper they'll kill you" the cat said with a cold tone, I never knew a cat could be that scary "*Yawn* Morning Jun what's for breakfast?" Star said getting up from her nap, she has no clue does she "hey Star how'd you get in that outfit?" I asked trying to make her relies what's going on "this outfit appeared on me when the ship crashed we'd tried waking you up to see if you could fix it but you wouldn't budge" she said getting up and studying her new outfit "so who's that cat on your shoulder" Star asked getting closer to me

"I'm Yoruichi, and you must be his girlfriend right" it said to Star her facial appearance look like she disconnected with the rest of the world and into a fantasy "Don't give her those idea's it's bad enough what she does already" I said staring at the cat, wait isn't Yoruichi a girl's name so why does she sound like a guy "oh really, you dirty boy" she said giving me a weird look "don't give me that look, and it's not like that" I argued with her, I'm arguing with a cat that a new one

"hey you two what are you doing? your supposed to be on the lookout for the intruders" a man in the same kimono said running by "sorry sir, we're new and got lost" I said trying to make up an excuse, he left pretty fast "so I'm guessing me and you are the intruders Yoruichi" I asked looking over to her "that's right" she replied jumping onto stars shoulder waking her up from her day dream "I might I ask why you're here?" I asked trying to checking if the close is clear, she explained her story why's she here and some questions I had

"well it explains how this world works to us, how about we help you out from what you told me you're going to need more help not to mention every one of my friends got separated" I said crossing my arms trying to find out where they might be, if only I had a map "so exactly where we're supposed to go" I heard a pair of soul reapers say, looks like my lucky day now let's see if those karate lessons pays off, I used flashed step to get behind the and knocked them out by karate chopping their necks before they notice me "very sneaky, I didn't know you could do that Jun. can you teach that move to me?" star said sitting on top of a roof, wait how'd she get up there?

"You know you're not the only one that can do that?" Yoruichi said sitting on Star's shoulder "so I guessing it's a basic technic in this world. Well forget that for now let's just try and find a way to get around without get caught" I said opening the map, written in Japanese just my luck I can speak it but can't read it Rose usually red it for me and I translated it "hi big brother have you seen a boy with orange hair named Strawberry?" snow said hang off a guy with an eye patch shoulder, how can she make friends so fast "Snow have you seen Kenji and Miyako anywhere" I asked she jumped off his shoulder and towards me holding on to a sword

"no we've been looking for strawberry" snow said standing in front of me letting her sword touch the ground, why does she have a sword? and she means Ichigo right? That's the last time I let Emi teach her Japanese "you mean Ichigo right, no we haven't met him but why do you need to know?" I asked picking her up and putting her on my shoulder "Kenny wants to fight him they say he's really strong" she said with a happy tone pointing at the guy with the eye patch, wow the pressure coming from that guy's amazing it's like standing in fifty g's "somewhere is he's" he said looking over his shoulder

"he's that way Kenny, bye-bye snow, hey two people I don't know" a girl with pink hair just as old as snow said popping out then he started breaking through walls in the direction she pointed "exactly who was that? And why'd he have a little girl on his shoulder? He's Not A Petafile is he Jun" Star said rambling on "his name is Kenpachi he's a captain of the 13 court squads, and one of the strongest one's" Yoruichi said hopping onto my shoulder "lucky us he doesn't want to fight us, but still we need to find everyone else" I said feeling relieved , that's weird where's naki?

"Hey snow what happened to Naki?" I asked looking up at her "he's right here" she said as naki popped his head out of her kimono "HEY WAIT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR THERE TWO INTURDERS AND ONE OF THEM HAS A HALLOW LIKE SPRITUTAL PRESSURE!" a guy said running down the same street would be the best way to put, then a large red beam appeared not to far from where we are, okay so we found Miyako now where's Kenji? "What in the world was that?" I heard Yoruichi say a shocked "yeah that's Miyako someone must have ticked her off real bad for her to do that I wonder if Kenji had something to do with it?" Star replied not to surprise while I'm a little afraid for my life,

if I get Miyako mad here I'm a goner! "So I guess we're going to save Miyako right big brother?" snow said petting naki, that's weird he's/she's been turning more white every time someone nice pets him/her "yup, I guess so come on we'd better start moving" I said jumping roof to roof in the direction of the beam, I looked behind me and see star fallowing me with Yoruichi teaching her how to do what I'm doing pretty fast, well star is a fast learner she taught herself to do so many things in less than an hour but apparently she can't cook well at least she doesn't blow up the kitchen without even turning on the stove like Miyako and Kenji

"QUIT CHASING ME! I'M NOT A HALLOW!" I heard Miyako scream while running down a path "Hey Miyako what are you doing? You're supposed to take care of snow if me and star go missing" I said jumping next to her and start running with her "So you are a player Kenji was right!" Miyako said thinking negative "you need to stop talking to Kenji and stop thinking that way!" I said turning at the nearest turn with her following me "Big brother what's a player? And why are you one?" snow said making me remember she was on my shoulder, ah hell "Miyako I swear I'll get you back, and snow you don't need to know that right now. Miyako carry snow for a while I need to blow off some steam" I said handing snow to Miyako then stopping after she's off.

Not moments later I get surrounded by the soul reapers with all their swords drawn "let's see how fast I can do this without killing anyone" I said tossing one of my swords into the air "save them from the darkness Bōkyaku!" I said summoning Oblivion then using flash step to cut the soul reapers around but the cuts were all shallow "not even worth the effort. Well can't leave them here like this" I said putting away oblivion and catching the sword I through in the air with the holster "Hey Jun, What's up I'm glad I found you!" I heard Kenji said I turned around to see he was being chased like Miyako, wow the really want use dead but we didn't even do anything… well except those guys I just wounded wait why's he coming towards me "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DON'T BRING THEM THIS WAY YOU IDIOT!" I shouted while I started running

"well what'd you want me to do it's not like you found everyone yet" Kenji said taking out he swords "and what's the deal with our weapons why are they swords" he asked a little annoyed what his weapon changed "give me a second" I said turning around, let me keep my promise Sensei no kīpā, I summoned oath keeper and used flash step again "again not worth the effort. Hey Kenji we need to find everyone again" I said putting away oath keeper and started walking towards him "can you explain what's up with this world first?" he asked still pist he can't use his regular weapons

after we take a soul reaper outfit for Kenji we start heading in the direction Star Miyako and Snow went and explained to Kenji our situation, "and you learned all this from a cat? Are you on something I should know about" Kenji said not wanting to believe me "Kenji, Jun where have you two been" Star said landing right in front of us "just save this guys but, hey where's Yoruichi I need to thank her" I said looking around the group that just landed "she said she had to be somewhere and told us to meet her near the forest behind that tower over there" Snow said jumping on my back,

_hey Jun someone's calling us they say they have a score to settle,_ what are you talking about shade and who is it?_ Don't know all she said you'd better be ready, _She? "Hey Jun what's up something wrong? You seem out of it" Star said waving her hand in front of my face "yeah everything's fine, you guys go I have to meet someone first" I said not wanting to worry them, so shade did she say where she wanted to meet? _Yeah just head towards the forest and you'll find her_ great I wonder who it is. "Big brother, what's wrong?" snow asked still on my back worried "I have to meet someone who wants to see me, but don't worry I'll be fine don't forget I'm the strongest one here" I said trying to lighten her mood "and the most perverted" Kenji said pissing me off so I knocked him into the wall literally "I'll see you guys soon just don't do anything dumb while I'm gone"

* * *

><p><em>Thats all for this chapter like i said on the top i'm going to make the chapters longer my at a pace "AH, JUN! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Hey you started the prank war not me it's my job as king to prottect my title *Kenji walks in an trips a wire causing rose to fall on him* "JUN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Catch me if you can suckers *jun runs down the and jumps over a wire, not soon after rose trips a wire causing a chain reaction of pranks to happen everywhere and to everyone* i'm the champion no one can beat me *snow throws a pie at Juns face* "I win big brother" i can't believe i let my gaurd down and lost to my apprentace well i'm proud of you Snow heres your crown made of cookies "YAY" peace out guys ^v^<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24 a meeting in the forest**_

"_hey guys Rose here sorry Jun can't be here right now he's a little tied up at the moment" *Jun's tied up on a chair with duck-tape on his mouth make muffled sounds* "what's that Jun? You wanna do the washboard? Okay" *Jun starts screaming for mercy and the washboard torture starts, after it ends rose rips off the tape* "had enough?" YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES! I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! "Aw I wanted to use lemonade" your psycho you know that! "Kenji! Hold him down" I'M SORRY I DIDN"T MEAN IT "good boy. undo the tape" you're the only here you know that right *Rose cuts him out of the chair* "I hope you learned you lesson about pranks" yes now can I do the disclaimer without being tortured "yes you can" we don't own kingdom hearts only my characters that's it, now Rose can you read this Soul gave it to he said it was a poem *Jun hands rose the poem and she starts reading then goes sits next to sasuke* "I wish I was never born" wow he was right about if someone reads they'll wish that it I wonder what's in it *Jun starts reading It then sits next to rose* …. I wish I was never born_

* * *

><p>I started heading in the direction of where shade told me on the way there I was being chased by heartless, the heartless managed to get a head of me and tried slashing me with their claws an tails, the heartless here are way different from the other worlds they're white with holes in their chest in the shape of hearts and from the looks of it they're able to use some new moves, the group of heartless had grouped up together and started charging up a red beam and fusing them into one giant one, save them from the darkness Bōkyaku<p>

I summoned oblivion and tried my attempt of darkness slash by trying to make the mask I made during the training with Miyako, the attacks collided canceling each other out causing an explosion destroying the heartless an sending me flying into the forest and landing on a tree branch, ow that's smart well at least I made it to the forest "still as clumsy as ever Jun" I heard someone say under me before the tree branch broke

I landed right in front of a girl in a black hood with some white wind pattern on the cloak "so you're the one who called me here" I asked getting back on my feet, she sound familiar do I know her? "You still don't remember me that's so sad" she said pretending to be sad "You're that guys partner who tried to kill sonic aren't you" I said summoning oath-keeper and oblivion "so you remember me but can't remember me. Jess" she said putting her hand on her head annoyed

"Who are you? And why'd you call me here?" I asked getting ready in case of something happens "that's not important. Just give me back what you stole from me" she said holding out her hand "what are you talking about I didn't steal anything" I replied confused about what she's talking about "Don't play stupid! That good luck charm you stole from me!" she said summoning a keyblade called lure-breaker, good luck charm does she mean Alexis way-finder

"it doesn't belong to you! It belongs to my sister now tell me where she is" I replied worrying what might had happened to her "why do you care you don't even remember her! Just give it back to me!" she said get impatient and getting into a fighting stance that was very familiar, why does she look so familiar "NOWAY! NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I demanded "then I'll take from you by force!" she screamed charging at me and attacking me

I blocked all of her attacks I tried to counter and slash her arm but she jumped out of the way and shot dark auras at me I used flash step to dodge them and tried to get closer to her but to my surprise she's able to use it too and started standing in midair, damn I need get close to her "running away won't get your good luck charm back" I said taking it out of my pocket and dangling it in her direction "GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed rushing towards me as fast as she could

I used flash step and headed in her direction I got in close enough and tried to take off her hood but got away, damn so close "if you don't remember me you don't need to see my face. Now give it back!" she said holding out her hand "if you want it come and get it" I replied putting it back in my pocket she rushed towards me again in blind anger, now's my chance I started dodging her attacks till I could find an opening

after a few minutes of tiring herself out I found an opening when she'd tried to each for my pocket I grabbed her hand and managed to get her keyblade out of her other hand and pin her to the ground with one of her hands stuck between oath-keeper's blades and oblivion and her lure-breaker holding her other hand, finally now time to see who it is under this hood "Just leave me alone if you don't remember me then leave!" she said before I took off her hood

When I removed her hood it revealed a girl that looked like mom with long brown hair and red tips at the ends of her hairs and had a heart shaped mark like mine on her cheek "Alexis?" was all I managed to say completely shocked that she was here, what happened to her why's she like this? "Let me go and give me back my good luck charm Jun!" she said struggling to get up "you mean the way-finder you made me about 11 years ago?" I said pulling it out of my pocket and letting it hang in front of her

"Quit teasing me and give it back" she said not looking at me I placed it in her cloak pocket "what happened to you Alexis why are you with those guys?" I asked taking the keyblades away from her hands "why do you care all you care about is finding her" she said rubbing her wrist "that might have been true at first but now I remember almost everything, once I found mom I remembered everything that happened that day. I'm sorry if it's my fault your like this" I said helping her up to her feet

Man she's really grown since the last time I saw her well that was 11 years ago, "you should be. And thank you for give this back to me" she said putting back on her hood and making her keyblade disappear "so why are you with them and exactly what do they want?" I asked worried for her wellbeing "I don't know, when they first found me they told me I'd be able to see dad again if I helped them but that was about two years ago." She said starting to walk away

"Hey! What makes you so sure they'll bring dad back, and what makes you think you can trust them?" I said grabbing her arm to stop her "I don't know but I can't leave now I got nowhere else to go and I've hurt too many people" she said making me let go and opening a portal "you know that's not true you always have a home, and you're not the only one who's hurt people, come with me we can find dad and everyone that disappeared that day, if you want to make up for what you did then come with us" I said trying to persuade her to come with me, Star and the other

"I'm sorry but if I leave now, more people will get hurt. Don't tell anyone you saw me if you do who knows what might happens if he finds out" she said going through the portal not soon after it vanishes into a puff of dark smoke, so looks like she's in pretty deep and is afraid to leave I wonder who's she talking about I put the keyblades back into their holsters "HEY JUN!" I heard Star scream while standing in the air then she starts falling towards me "Star? WHAT"RE YOU DOING?" I shouted trying to line up to catch her

"thanks for catching me Jun come on we have to go and meet Yoruichi" she said after I caught her and then started pointing at the side of the mountain, I think I'm seeing things but I think that's a guy flying with one wing "come on Jun it's been two days since we've seen you on come on Snow's worried about you" Star said as I put her down and she started running towards the mountain, WAIT it's been two days "alright lets go then" I said fallowing her

after we leave the forest and defeat a small group of heartless on the way, we go up the side of the mountain he made it to Yoruichi's secret base "here we are, hey everybody Jun's back!" she said walking into Yoruichi hidden house "Jun! Where were you Miyako tried to cook and blew up the frying pan, But Kenji managed to get some food from somewhere and that Strawberry Boy just left and Yoruichi went to get if because he's to hurt to fight." Snow jumped towards my chest crying telling me what happened, wow that explains a lot and proves a point that Miyako can't cook

"oh not to mention Miyako threw a frying pan at some people who were chasing and it blew up in front of them" snow said mimicking what happened and naki started sitting on my shoulder "so I guessing you guys are hungry? You still have an extra frying pan I can use?" I asked joking around "Yoruichi said in this world food doesn't matter that much" Miyako said before her stomach started growling. That's a lie "well I've been fighting heartless for two days with nothing to eat and I don't see any food here so does anybody know where the ship is?" I asked everyone stayed quite for a few minutes

Naki started saying something but we couldn't understand him "what is it naki?" he started floating outside and pointed at a crater of where our ship laid in "WOW, I can't believe we didn't notice that on the way here, thanks naki" I said petting him/her on the head make Naki completely white "wow Naki getting really white Jun, he or she looks like an angel" Star said looking at naki and petting him causing his sphere floating on his head to turn into a halo

"No now Naki looks like an angel" I said petting Naki again "Naki! You look so cute, I was right you are an angel" Snow said getting Naki and starts spinning around with him "hey I thought I told you guys to stay inside, oh welcome back Jun" I heard a women say behind us I turned around to see who I guess is Yoruichi holding a guy with orange hair over her shoulder "hi Yoruichi, sorry I had to find Jun so he could find this place" Star apologized to her and bowing her head

so that was Yoruichi "I had a feeling you might be a girl" I said looking curious about the guy she was carrying "your friend Kenji had no idea, either did anybody else" she said holding back laughter I turned to ask star but her face was red and deep in thought even snows face was red as for naki he/she just had a question mark on his head "I don't even want to know" I said walking back inside with Yoruichi "so this is Ichigo? He looks pretty stupid in my opinion and even acts it" Miyako said looking at the guy with orange hair as Yoruichi "you know you're a mean person Miyako" I said playing around with my wind magic and a leaf before she punched my lights out

* * *

><p><em>Well guys that's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it the second chapter is going to appear next so stay tuned "JUN!" looks like rose found that fake bug I put in her room *Rose throws Kunai at Jun* Whoa where'd you get those, hey stop throwing those at me "YOU WILL PAY FOR PUTTING THAT BUG IN MY ROOM" "hey look rose a chocolate bug" SEE it was made of chocolate thanks Snow for saying me *Jun falls to the floor with foam coming out of his mouth then star comes from nowhere and starts shaking him like crazy* "NO DON'T DIE JUN, EVERYTHINGS OKAY, STAR'S HERE" "Rose where'd you get those things" "Kenji let me… oh no. KENJI WE NEED THE ANTIDOTE!" "WHICH ONE?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHICH ONE THE ONE FOR THE KUNAIS YOU IDIOT" "ran out sorry" call 911 please "MIYAKO CALL 911" "OKAY…? WHERE'S THE PHONE?" I'm dying "NEVER MIND I'LL CALL" peace out guys I always thought Miyako's cooking would do me in -_-<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 a Captain's Betrayal**

_Hey guys happy Halloween even thou I'm a few days late we're in Halloween town having the best costume party ever winner gets free candy "Hey Jun what's up" OMG it's a horrifying beast oh wait that's Miyako *FALCO PUNCH* I was kidding you look great well in this case a horrible monster "Hey Jun what do you think of my costume?" *Jun turns around to see Star dressed as Dark magician girl* so your cosplaying dark magician girl awesome "Hey rose come out, I promise he won't make fun of you" *rose walks over dressed as a cat and Alexis walks over dressed as a sexy nurse with every guy looking at her* "hey bro what's up?" oh hell no your changing out of that right now and where's snow "here I am big brother" *looks down to see snow dressed as a Pikachu* your so cute, AND ALEXIS GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT COSTUME "can't make me Jun, Besides your still going loco for Rose" I'm sorry what I was distracted, get out of that costume or else "or else what" *Jun whispers into Alexis's hear* "you wouldn't dare!" I would just ask everyone *everyone nodes their heads* "fine but I do the disclaimer, we don't own only kingdom hearts only my oc's" Now change "no fun"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Jun, how long has he been doing this training?" Star asked sitting next to me watching Ichigo do his Bankia training "about a day and a half now, well I should get to my back to own training" I said getting up watching another one of Ichigo's sword break by Zangetsu "you're going to do Bankia training like Ichigo? Is that possible with the keyblades?" Star asked wondering if it's possible "I don't know but that's to lord death I can already summon them both, it's just a question if I can do it in time to help Ichigo" I said moving to the other-side of the underground cavern I got a good distance away so I wouldn't be in there way I pulled out oath keeper and oblivion and tossed them into the air where they transformed into human form<p>

"you need something Jun? I'm guessing you want to know if we can co into Bankia in this world" Emi said stretching and Kishi slapping the ground like Zangetsu and made a large field of keyblades "the answer is yes we can go into a Bankia form in this world, but our method is the same as Zangetsu and considering there are two of us it might take twice as long" Kishi explained grabbing a key-blade next to him Emi did the same "I'll finish in time to help him so don't worry, and don't hold back!" I said grabbing two key-blades next to me and getting into my fighting stance

"alright then we won't" they said getting closer together their bodies touched causing a bright light to appear where they were "I hope you're ready for this" the light started diming down revealing a guy with a mix of Kishi and Emi outfit said holding both Kishi and Emi key-blade and getting in a different stance than mine "I wouldn't be doing this if I knew I couldn't" I said before he charged towards me to attack me I did the same since he seemed to have way more experience with using two weapons at once he had gained the upper hand pretty quickly I started countering his hits until the Keys blades shattered cutting my arm I used flash step to get away in order to get away and grab another pair of keyblades,

perfect what's better than your weapon shattering during a fight, he used flash step and got in close enough to attack me but I managed to block it and counter by using flash step to get behind him but he blocked the attack shattering the weapon and causing another wound to appear, damn not again that one didn't even last, I grabbed the closet keyblade next to me and continue fighting for hours or days on end it's hard to tell down here till Star came to tell us some news "that girl Ichigo is trying to save, her execution is tomorrow at noon" "well better finish today then, Star if you're going to watch I suggest getting a good distance away" I said getting another pair of keyblades getting ready for another fight

_**Next day**_

"Big Brother, Big Brother! Wake up Sleepy head Ichigo left without you" I heard Snow scream and jumping on top of me while I was asleep, man what happened the last thing I remember was me collapsing "wait. WHAT! Damn he went by himself that idiot" I said getting up off the ground and grabbing oath-keeper and oblivion but my wounds started to open up, damn "Don't worry Jun Yoruichi went with him for back up and gave him something to protect him" Star said waking up and jumping off a boulder on to my back "there's a hot spring that'll heal your wounds from training, so how'd it end?" Star asked pointing in the direction of the hot spring

"made some great results with some side effects. Not to mention a new kind of form for the darkness to take" I said walking to the hot spring once I reached the hot spring I took a quick bath the water in the hot spring started closing my wounds, Note to self, bring a gallon of this stuff on to the ship, I got out of the water and put on my clothes I don't know why but I sensed something dark presence appear out of nowhere "JUN! YOU ALRIGHT?" Miyako screamed using flash step to appear in front of me when she saw me her face started turning red "yeah I'm fine but whoever that is we'd better help them" I said picking up Oath-keeper and Oblivion from the ground and snapping Miyako out of her trance "What do you think that was? Miyako? HELLO EARTH TO MIYAKO ARE YOU THERE!" I said waving my hand in front of her face and snapping my fingers

"Sorry what happened?" Miyako asked looking embarrassed "Snow went to mars and found aliens playing tag with a rock, what do you think was that?" I asked being sarcastic about the first part "I don't know but we should go there right now it might have something to do with the heartless" Miyako said as Kenji appeared in front of us looking beat up "you were training too, if not who the hell beat you that badly" I asked before heading out to see what happened "snow got mad that I brunt her favorite ramen noodles and…. I don't wanna remember" Kenji said sadly getting in the field position while I was trying to hold back my laughter before I was about to burst out laughing Miyako Whacked me Hard as heck in the back of my head "enough of that let's go, I have a feeling Ichigo's in trouble" Miyako said disappearing by using Flash Step and leaving me with Kenji

"Hey Star! Help out Kenji and bring snow to she has to apologize to Kenji for what she did" I shouted to Star who I suspect was peeking at me behind a rock she popped up from behind another rock "Kay, Be careful" I heard Star say before going after Miyako, I got a bad feeling about this I hope Miyako knows what's she doing, I moved as quickly as I could to where I felt the presence come from once I got there I saw many unconscious soul reapers and hear Miyako screaming in pain I looked over to see a guy with glasses holding her unconscious body hanging in the palm of his hand

"Let Her GO!" I demanded him pulling out Oath-keeper and Oblivion "she got in our way I suggest you leave before it's too late" a guy with grey hair and closed eyes said grabbing his sword "I said let her go!" I yelled getting into my fighting stance he pulled out his sword and started to extend it to stab me I got out of the way and managed to get Miyako away from them, you idiot what'd you do? I looked to see the guy with glasses smiling "you bastard I swear on my life I'll make you pay for what you did to all these people here and Miyako too" I said getting ready to summon my own Bankai "don't use overly strong words" he said smiling again "LIKE HELL I WILL, I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOU FACE! BANKAI" I shouted summoning my bankai redemption with the chain wrapping around my arm

"an outsider of this world able to use bankai interesting" I heard the grey haired guy say backing away I started summoning the darkness which started wrapping my upper body with white and black bands covering and masking my lower face and started to summon my second Bankai Rapture I went in to attack him but he saw me coming and block my attack causing a large blast of air he disappeared from my sight but I managed to find him trying to slash my back I blocked the attack and the same thing happened like before, he's fast I need to get some distance.

Used flash step and got a safe distance again I started preparing for an attack that Emi and Kishi fusion showed me I started to create a black aura with a white out lining coming from redemption and a white aura with a black out line on Rapture "HEAVEN'S AND HELL'S JUGEMENT" I shouted sending a beam of a mix of the two auras at him he managed to redirect the attack with his hand he vanished again and appeared behind me, damn! Blood started shooting out a cross my chest I fell to the floor catching myself my vision started getting blurry and I couldn't hear much of anything I saw move towards Miyako to try and finish her off, damn I hope I make it. I used a faster version of flash step to get Miyako out of there I pointed redemption at him

"you're not taking her life or anyone else's" I said summoning more darkness to control and starting to notice my hair was getting longer and turning black and getting ready for another heavens judgment attack. Miyako started waking up "Jun is that you? What happened to you?" I heard her whisper on the verge of becoming unconscious again "save your strength I'm going to end this" I said holding her tighter afraid that if doesn't work I'm going to die, I can't think this way I won't die I can't die not yet! I started putting all my strength into this last attack

"HEAVEN"S JUGEMENT!" I shouted lunching my last attack he didn't move out of the way or anything when it was about to reach him it made contact with something causing the white aura to blast far behind him, did I get him? A bright cylinder of light surrounding him and his partners and started floating into a rip into the sky, damn can't keep myself aw-awake I hit the ground and causing the bands to disappear and my keyblades returning to normal and got knocked out cold from losing to much blood.

When I came too Star Snow Miyako and Kenji were above me and I was in an orange dome "what the hell happened" I said getting up but getting stopped by a girl with orange hair "your wounds haven't completely healed please lay back down" she said in a kind voice that reminded me of Mom and Star "I'll be fine but you should help that guy over there he needs more help than I do" I said pointing at the man with a bunch of people trying to heal his wounds "JUN! I was so worried PLEASE DON"T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN" Star said crying on to my chest with my best guess she'd thought she'd lost me again

"sorry I just lost my cool that's all, don't worry I promise that won't happen again" I said comforting her before Snow started doing the same thing "Thanks Jun for saving me, was that your new move that you learned from that training?" Miyako said getting on her knees thanking me "don't worry about that just don't ever scare me like that" I said hugging her glad that she's alright

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it because writing I got stumped in a few places but pulled through at the end "Jun exactly what are you supposed to be?" I'm Getsuga from bleach remember "you think Halloween is just a day where you can Cosplay without having to worry about anything don't you?" damn straight rose, and if your are woundering what i looked like when fighting aizen seach Mugetsu and remember my bands were black and white but since i got a feeling i'm going to get in trouble if i dont i dont own Mugetsu either well till next time Peace <em>**^v^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapters 26 revisit your old home**

_Hey guys back with another chapter sorry for the late update I just finished watching Clannad "Jun are you crying?" no Snow I just enjoyed another anime, now time to get back to the story I don't own kingdom hearts only my oc's like "ME!" yeah like snow *three girls and a guy crying in the background* "it so sad, hold me!" Star Rose let go and how'd you get my password for Netflix (if a worker for Netflix is reading this you owe me for advertisement) "your mom told us. And it's so sad what happened to her" quit spoiling an anime people haven't watched yet Miyako and all of you quit crying on me come on I'm wearing a white shirt *star and Miyako cry on Jun's shoulder Rose cries then falls asleep on his lap* "look at you, you have two girls crying on your shoulders and one sleeping on your lap" Fuko Kenji thinks starfish are ugly *Fuko comes out of the TV and starts beating Kenji with a wooden starfish* thank you Fuko "omg she's real" of course she is Star this is a fan fic, enjoy the story_

* * *

><p>"man how do I get stuck in these situation" I said dropping my head in shame while Snow Star and Miyako are fighting about what's cuter "JUN, WHATS CUTER A PIKACHU, A PUPPY OR ME" Star said getting about an inch away from my face "NO A BUNNY IS WAY CUTER THAN ANYTHING" I heard Kenji say jumping into the conversation, why the hell do I get stuck in these conversation "Orihime can you help me out I know your still healing my wound but can you please answer for me, and Kenji what's with you and bunnies" I asked while Orihime was healing me and Toshiro napping nearby<p>

"sorry but I think they're all cute" Orihime said give us a gentle smile, nice move Orihime well played "hey why are you staring at Orihime so much" Star asked getting closer to me with a red face and the smell of Saki in her breath "you're drunk aren't you?" I asked grabbing both her shoulders "hey I'm not drunk how dare you, now are you in love with Orihime or not" Star said pointing at Orihime "what no" I replied waving my hands defensively, who the hell gave her a drink of Saki "don't lie to me I know you stare at her, so who's it going to be me or her" Star said getting upset and still drunk "Pick Orihime her boobs are bigger" I heard Kenji say before taking a drink from Rangiku,

what the hell we're under age why are they drinking "so that's why you stare at her" star said jealous and staring at me angry "what the hell did I do to diverse this, NO and quit making false assumptions." I said while Orihime was finishing healing my wounds "there all done, but you should be, HEY WAIT" Orihime shouted after the shield went down went down I went and tackled Kenji through the window and started to beat the crud out of each other

"Okay you two that's enough fighting, and Rangiku quit giving Star alcohol" Miyako said splitting us apart so we don't kill each other "Um guys where's Snow?" I asked before someone started biting my head "OW! QUIT IT! LET GO, GET OFF MY HEAD" I said running around in pain "Yachiru let go of big brothers head, Big Brother stop running so I can help you" Snow said chasing me trying to get Yachiru off my head, Light bulb, I started tickling Yachiru trying to get her off lucky me it worked but somebody else started biting me "COME ON REALLY, LET GO" I said trying to rip off whose ever biting me

"why you're so tasty" Star said still drunk letting go of my head before biting even harder "COME ON, STAR PLEASE LET GO" I said running around again with everyone chasing me "fire head looks so funny" I heard Yachiru laughing out watching Star bite my head "Only if you go on a Date with me" she said let go of my head "YOU REALLY THINK NOWS THE TIME FOR A DATE!" I replied before she started biting me again, what'd I do to deserve this "Jun it's about time we leave, there are still other places we got to go" Miyako said knocking out Kenji for whatever reason and I just hope she doesn't do the same to me "AW, you have to go so soon" Rangiku said as drunk as Star

"we have to but we'll be back soon" Snow said waving goodbye to everyone but was trying to look for someone "where's Toshiro?" Snow asked looking around for him "he's healing right now but don't worry we'll see him next time, well see you guys next time" I said before we used flash step to get to the ship lucky for me Star was knocked out somehow and stopped biting my head "Is everyone here? Snow where'd you get that lollipop?" I asked pointing at the lollipop she was licking "o found it now can we go I'm tired from playing tag with Yoruichi" she said rubbing her eyes and headed to her room with naki on her head, I'd better put Star down too

"hey where *hiccup* are we going next*hiccup*" Star asked as I put her down on a bed "I'm going to check now so relax" I said before leaving the room to the cockpit and lunching the ship, now let's see where we're going, I checked the computer to see where we're heading "great looks like the computer doesn't even know but we're heading somewhere" I said to no one specific "well that's helpful, so what's there to eat" Miyako said walking in undoing the bandages on her arm and forehead guilt just started overcoming me, if only I made it there sooner she wouldn't be hurt

"something wrong Jun, I wanna talk to about that form you took back there when you saved me" Miyako said knocking out of my head "what about it?" I asked still feeling guilty I didn't make it in time "you need to be careful when you summon more power from the darkness if not you'll" she said hesitating at the end "don't worry I'll be fine it'll take more than that to get rid of me, I'm just glad you're alright" I said walking up to her placing a hand on her shoulder "Really? A second ago you felt guilty that I got hurt" she replied somehow reading my mind "is it really that obvious? Sorry" I said scratching my head embarrassed

"you never change do you. You were even like this when you were little. Now come on he have to train that new form of yours" Miyako said pulling me by my ear "Ow, quit pulling my ear! Miyako that hurts! Ow" I said as Miyako pulled me into the training room and changing into her dark from and started attacking me "change now!" she demanded shooting dark auras at me I made the bandages appear on my body and blocked the dark auras "not bad, not a bad look on you ether but let's see how long you can stay in that form. No weapons hand to hand" Miyako said charging at me, I hate fighting girls especially one that can kill me with a single blow

after about thirty minutes of fighting we both collapse on the floor tired and our dark form disappears "so we're evenly match in dark form, but I went easy on you because you're a beginner" Miyako said gasping for air "funny. I was about to say I went easy on you because you're a girl" I replied trying to get up but Miyako put me in an arm lock "YOU THINK I'M WEAKER THAN YOU BECAUSE I'M A GIRL" Miyako shouted trying to break my arm "OW, LET GO YOUR GOING TO BREAK MY ARM. BESIDES THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT EACH OTHER I HELD BACK" I said before I heard a snapping sound come from my shoulder I started to scream in agony about the pain

"I'm sorry I think I went too far" Miyako said apologizing to me before Star came in and started hugging me crushing my face and broken arm "OWW! Star you know you're worried but can you let go you're not helping my injury" I said trying to make her let go of me "NO WAY ONLY STAR'S LOVE CAN HEAL YOU" she shouted hugging me tighter causing more pain to my arm making me scream out in pain again not soon after Snow came in and started healing my arm "Thanks Snow, I owe you one" I said thanking her for healing my "good thing it's only dislocated, Star hold up his arm for a second" Kenji said walking in and inspecting my arm "like this?" Star asked holding my arm up

"little higher, perfect. Now this will only hurt for a second" Kenji said getting into a fighting stance, wait what's he planning, he punched my arm with a huge amount of force it flew me to the other side of the room "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" I said picking him up by his collar and getting ready to punch him, wait I can lift my arm "ALAKAZAMA" Kenji said acting like a magician before I knocked him to the other side of the room "THAT'S PAY BACK! And thanks for fixing my arm" I said rolling my arms around "can you make lunch I'm Hungry big brother" Snow said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen

"sure Snow I'll make something for everyone" I said washing my hands to make something for everyone "by any chance does anyone know who long we've been flying because I have no idea" I said getting some stakes in the refrigerator and making rice "I think it's been about a week or so flying world to world messes up our sense of time" Star said grabbing her head in pain "let me guess you got a hangover right? Here drink this" I asked handing her a cup of water "Yeah, sorry Rangiku said it was water" Star said apologizing to me

"Yeah well be careful next time, get some rest" I said making her go rest I took a look to see if she was going to her room but skipped it and went into my room, if I kick her out of my room she'll just come back in when I'm asleep "hey! I'm still hungry, Make something" Kenji said taking a seat "think fast!" I said tossing an apple at him but he caught it "nice try" he said taking a bite at the apple before the second apple hit him on the head "STRIKE 3, He's Out. No really he's out cold" Miyako said trying to slap him awake

after I finished making and everyone eating the food I made the ship started to land "looks like we're here well I'll check it out, see if Star's feeling better I'd doubt she would want to miss a new world" I said drying my hands from washing dishes "okay I'll go check on Star big brother" Snow said heading to my room I started to walk out of the ship my outfit started to change I was wearing a red cloak with a cross and

a snake with wings coiled around it in the distance I could hear explosions and tank fire, what the hell did we enter a war zone

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it "Big brother why's everyone still crying in front of the TV" are they still watching that show, oh well I just hope they don't go over board and make their lives like that show "JUN! CAN YOU BUY ME A DANGO PLUSHIE" ROSE WAIT TILL CHRISTMAS gees I hope you enjoyed the story Peace out ^v^<em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

_Hey guys back with another chapter "big brother can you sing the Dango song" what? Oh the Dango song why that one? "Because that's Nagisa's favorite song Jun. you should know that" Star I can't breathe, and I do know that "JUN!" *Rose and Miyako FALCO PUNCH Jun through a wall*for the love of kingdom hearts what was that for "Sing the Dango song" *Rose hands Jun a guitar* and if I refuse "ALEXIS!" wait what? *Alexis HEADSHOTS Jun with a book* "SING IT! OR I'LL AIM SOME WHERE ELSE" fine damn that hurt like hell let me just get something from over here *Jun tries to make a break for it but gets hit by another book* "Nice try brosive" I thought as much well let me do the disclaimer I don't own anything but my oc's enjoy the chapter Nagisa can you sing the song "Sure" *Nagisa starts singing Dango Daikazoku*_

* * *

><p>"What was that? It sounded like an explosion" Miyako said running out of the ship he outfit changed black with a blue shirt "thanks for pointing out the obvious" I said waving my hand at her she just stood there staring at my hand, why can't I feel my hand "Big brother star said she's feeling better…. Why's your hand grey" snow said walking out and pulling my arm. I looked at my arm to find out it turned to a prostheses arm, what the hell "BROTHER!" I heard someone scream from a distance I turned around to see an armored man reach out from a car and tried to grab me but I pulled off a limbo move and dogged it the car stopped the man in armor came out and headed in my direction "Brother what are you doing here I thought you were in the city? Wait you're not Ed your too tall" the guy in armor said panicking<p>

"sorry, the names Jun nice to meet you. So you know what's going on over there?" I asked trying to find out the situation so I can help he explained to me the long story and the rules of this world, I still can't believe he's not the older brother "alright then we'll help you out I'm not one to let a tyrant take control, especially someone who call's themselves father" I said trying to do alchemy to make a maker large enough to see from a great distance "Miyako, you up to stop this guy I'm pretty sure" I heard my bike starting up and Miyako drove it outside "What are you guys waiting for we got a villain to stop!" Miyako shouted getting impatient "let's go then, And WHO LET YOU DRIVE MY BIKE" I asked pist considering that's the only thing I know for a fact belonged to my dad

"cool you jets, I only started it up, now where your helmet" Miyako said moving back so I can drive "whatever just so you know this isn't a lovey-dovey ride got it" I said teasing her and putting on my helmet she didn't bother to give me a comeback or anything, I guess she still feels guilty about dislocating my shoulder, I fallowed Al to the city with Miyako holding my waist so she wouldn't fall off the bike after the second accident happened we decided to go on foot and somehow the bike rode itself to the ship or at least I hope so "so exactly where is this guy's hideout?" I said running behind them "it's hidden under central's HQ" the lion guy said pointing at the fort that was getting shot by rockets and tanks

"lucky us, I hope nothing like that happens" I replied optimistic before an eye appeared under me Al and Miyako and small hands started making our bodies rip apart like pieces of paper "What's going on?" I said trying to fight of the hands but just kept making my body disappear, damn this can't be good, I blacked out for a second and found myself in a room filled with pipes with a man with a bunch of eye on his body "Hey who are you guys" I heard a guy my age ask "I'm guessing you Al's older brother, Name's Jun nice to meet you and I'm guessing that's father right" I asked looking at the man covered in eyeballs "let's see that leaves only two missing" he said before a chuck of armor crashed to the floor, and there's Al, Ed and some women went over to check and see if he's okay

"so exactly what's your plan? From what I heard you wanna become a perfect being" I said summoning my keyblade and preparing for a fight not soon after a man with black hair appeared who Ed called mustang, like the car mustang "looks like everyone's here" a little boy said using the shadows to land softly to the ground "no Alphonse is still not here" he replied to the little boy, so that's why he's not moving makes sense but where is he then, "what are those two doing here" I heard a familiar voice say, I think I've met her before "you, I know you Fmxn aren't you, you almost killed me last time we met" I said pointing my keyblade at her

"nice to see you to Jun-bug but not here to fight sorry I'm only observing I hope you put on a good show" she said disappearing off somewhere before Al reentered his body "looks like the plan can begin" father said sending shadow like arm our way all of us dodged them and got ready for a fight "that was to close and what does he need us for anyway" I asked using alchemy to make needles and fired them at him but he I guess absorbed them and shot his own back at me I made flash step to get out of the way but the shadows from before caught me and everyone else, this can't be good, red energy started traveling around the room and out through pipes I ended up blacking out

_Jun's vision_

_I found myself in front of a large door around me is nothing but white with a door in front of me "this is the door of truth, the tool has already been paid you just need to open the door" a completely white man with dark aura around him said to me sitting on the ground I couldn't control my body I summoned my keyblades unwillingly and opened the door small hands appeared from the door pulling me in showing me images of past events that happened, what is this? Why am I seeing this?_

I woke up to see a man with blond hair and bread blocking a blast of pure darkness "I can't hold on" he said trying to hold back the attack Ed and Al got behind him to give him support a blue energy steam came and Ed and Al used there alchemy to cancel the attack Miyako tried to copy my hell's judgment attack on him but he just absorbed the attack "keep attacking he'll run out of energy eventually!" I heard the man with the gold bread say to us, now it's my turn at this guy; I summoned my keyblades and my dark form "time for some pay back, DIVINE JUDGMENT!" I shouted getting above him by using Flash Step and fusing the two attacks I learned and shot a beam of both light and darkness at him, did it work? Not a moment later he shot up into the air above us and reached the surface

"he's going to make another Philosopher stone!" the man said going up after him "Miyako! Let's go this guy has to pay" I said appearing in front of her before she turned into her dark form "right lets go, no holding back" she said before we flashed step to the top by the time we got up to where the fight was being held everyone started attacking him without us "now that's rude, you should have waited for us, come on Miyako let's try it again" I said getting above him with Miyako next to me "TWIN DIVINE JUDGMENT!" we shouted hitting him with our attack, Can't stop now need more power!, I summoned more power from the darkness my hair started turning long and black "DIVINE JUDGMENT DANCE!" Miyako said hitting him close range with me using that move again and again eventually he blocked it with his hand sending us both flying

what the hell he doing, a red energy started to appear around him causing an enormous shock wave that send everyone flying I manged to catch Miyako but end up hitting the wall hard enough to knock me out by the time I came to Ed was beating the tar out of father a crowed of soliders started to crowed him and I wasn't able to see but moments later a vortex of red souls appeared floating out to the sky, I guess it's over, a large bright blue light appeared not soon after that I heard people scream out Al's name "I guessed we missed the whole show" Miyako said waking up "yeah we did but I have a feeling how this ends so no biggy" I said before I notice a pocket watch in my hand

what's this?, it started to glow into a ball of light revealing a keyhole I sealed it returning us back to where we were "Big brother are you okay you had us worried" I heard snow say from above me, that better be Star driving "JUN YOU HAD ME WORRIED STICK! ARE YOU OKAY?" star said landing my bike in front of me "I'm fine, I've been in worst situations before but you think we can go home?" I said before blacking out again

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter but I think this will do fine since I recently updated well don't forget to review bye ^v^<em>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Back Home**

_Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and the fact I got knocked out so many times but this is a new chapter and a new day "Hey can I get some of that cheese for my chips" shut up Kenji "can I have some cheese big brother?" …. Here's a grill cheese sandwich *Jun hands her a grill cheese* "thanks you" your welcome, "Hey it's your turn to cook to tonight" Star almost every night it's my turn to cook "So get cooking" Alexis why don't you cook I mean it's not like you do anything here in fact the only thing you've been doing is *Alexis throws a book at Jun's head knocking him to the floor* for the love of kingdom hearts that hurts like heck! "Then don't call me a free loader" I didn't Kenji did! "WHAT!" *Alexis headshots Kenji with a book* if I go down you go down with me "well since Jun and Kenji are fight right now I'll do the disclaimer we don't own anything only our oc's Enjoy the story"_

* * *

><p>Man my head hurt's what happened? I started to get up but someone held me back "no your too hurt just rest, okay Jun" it was Star and from the look on her face she was crying, why is it I'm the one she cries over the most "Sure Star, but smile everything's fine so quit being so sad I'd hate to see you like this" I said adjusting my bed and notice my arm and leg are back to normal and Snow sleeping on my Legs "hey where's Miyako?" I asked looking around the room but couldn't find her "she's in the other room she has it a lot easier than you do, what you are doing?" Star asked as I started getting off my bed to go check on Miyako but Star covered the door with her body and her arms spread out<p>

"your too hurt get back in bed." She said give me a determined look that she wasn't going to budge we started staring at each other to see which one would win "uh, oh hi big brother, BIG BROTHER YOUR WAKE!" Snow said waking up and rubbing her eyes to she could see better then jumped towards me almost knocking me over I could feel tears coming through my shirt "Sorry I didn't mean for you worry Snow, besides you should know your big Brother won't go down without a fight" I said patting her head gently comforting her like she's my little sister "I know *sniff* no one can beat you if you try your hardest" she said wiping her tears from her face giving me a confident look

"well before we leave let's try and help out with the damage we caused during that fight" I started looking for my clothes but couldn't find them "Hey star, what happened to my old clothes" I asked hoping she had clue considering when my shirt's is missing it's usually because she takes it off when I'm a sleep "they were too torn up and bloody so I brought another pair before you woke up" she told me handing me a pair of jeans with a black and white hoodie with a keyhole emblem on the front and back and a pair converse, wow she really knows my style "thanks Star I owe you one" I said before changing in the bathroom, I came out and struck a pose

"how do I look? I think it's a good look on me" "you'll look sexier without a hoodie and a shirt, and to pay me back for getting you those cloths you can go on a date with me" she said leaving the room and entering the other one next door, she can't let that go can she? "Big brother, why don't you go on a date with Star? You like her don't you?" Snow asked me knocking me completely off guard, if star put her up to this then she must be serious about that date "well… I … uh.." was all I managed to say do to the fact I was still shocked at what Snow asked me "you don't have to answer" Star said walking back in her face seemed like it was consecrated on something else

"well this world's keyhole is sealed so how about I make some dinner for just the two of us sound good" I asked scratching my head embarrassed and my face turning red she gave me a look that made her eyes look huge and sparkling "you mean it, can you play me a song while we're eating" "then how am I supposed to eat" I asked a little afraid of her answer "I'll feed you while you play, and after that we can sleep together" she said already planning her dream date, every time I ask a girl out this happens the only one who's not like this that I know are Rose and maybe Miyako, Naki Miyako and Kenji came through the door behind Star for some reason Star started giggling "hey you two you were doing anything I should know about, Right?" I said teasing them but they both looked away from each other with a hint of blush on their cheeks

wait a second what'd they do? Holy crap Kenji I hope your ready when her dad finds out about this your dead "so how are you, knuckle head" Kenji said punching my shoulder playfully but still painfully "we need to head to Yen-Sid as soon as we can he has something important to tell us" Miyako said handing me a shard "alright we'll head there next how far is it from here" I asked studying the shard but had no idea what it is "about a day of flying nonstop, but there are other worlds he wanted us to visit before he reached his castle" she said holding open a map of the different worlds we've been to and one's we haven't "well let's at least fix up the city a little before we leave I said putting my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and started to walk out of the room but Everyone stopped me from leaving including Snow and they all said the same thing to me "NOWAY, YOU NEED TO HEAL PROPERLY SO STAY HERE" Man just what I need all my friends making sure I don't kill myself

"thanks but I'll be fine you have any of those potions on you do you?" I asked but it turned to silence with everyone staring at Kenji "What? I thought It was fruit punch sew me" "THEN I"LL SEE YOU IN COURT!" I said with my fist in the air "nice try but you're not leaving and I made sure of that" Miyako said leaving the room with everyone behind her fallowed by a blue light I tried to open the door but wouldn't budge then the windows with same results, crafty but I bet she didn't think of this, I tossed a chair at the window but it bounced back almost hitting me, okay she really did think of everything I wonder, I tried to use alchemy but it didn't work that's weird it worked back at the ship great now I'm stuck here "You know this would be a much easier way to kill you when you're like this" I heard Alexis say coming in through a dark portal with her cloak torn to pieces and covered in wounds

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, what's up not like you to come here without calling me first" I said getting up off the ground to see her face to face but she suddenly collapsed I caught her before she could hit the ground I started calling out "Star and Miyako to get in here we have a problem!" I heard them rushing to the door and opening it the stood shock and couldn't believe their eyes "what are you stand there for come help me out" I said picking up Alexis and putting her on the bed I was in "What happened to her?" Star said running over trying to heal her "I don't know she came here like this and collapsed on top off me" I explained watching her heal Alexis's wounds but she still remained unconscious, what happened to her? Who did this!

"Jun calm down getting mad like this won't solve anything. Here pick her up we'll take her to your mom she can fix her up as good as new in no time" Miyako said putting her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down but wasn't helping that much "Big brother who's that? She looks hurt" Snow said running into the room and started helping Star heal Alexis once all her wounds closed I carried her on my back "we'll come on we still have other things we have to do, lets drop her off with my mom and get to Yen-Sid" I said walking out of the room not to soon after everyone fallows me out me and Miyako made two trips one for Snow and Alexis and again for Kenji and Star "man I'm tired going that distance and come back is that everyone?" I asked falling on the floor tired then Naki and Snow jumping on top of me

"yup, but don't fall asleep now big brother I wanna play" she said pouting at me and then giving me the puppy dog face I looked down at naki who's giving me the same face, I swear I'm a sucker for that face "alright what do you wanna play?" I asked lifting her up in the air "I wanna fly!" she said excitingly stretching her arms like an airplane, good choice "alright here you go" I tossed snow into the air and used wind magic to let her fly wherever she wanted then into the ship "JUN! ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT HAPPES IF THAT DIDN'T WORK" Miyako screamed into my ears over protected about Snow flying "oh come on she's fine besides wind the best magic I know how to do, it's not like I'll drop her" I said innocently defending myself while walking into the ship

"and if you do drop her?" "She'll fall on her bed tired of flying" I said going to my room to check on Alexis when I walked in I see her sleeping like a baby, well that's one thing we have in common "Why don't you sleep with her?" Kenji came up from behind me putting me in a head lock "cause she's my sister, any other question" I said getting out of his head lock and going to the ships control room "so what's the plan? We dropping her off at your mom or take her with us to see Yen-Sid?" Miyako asked waiting by the door of the control room "for now let's worry about getting her better then we'll see what we do?" I replied setting up the ship to go back to destiny islands "do you think we can trust her. I know she's your sister but is it really safe to have her here, I mean she was wearing the organization cloak when you saw her" Miyako said not sure if we should even help her

"doesn't matter if I remember right my dad was sorta in the organization once, besides she's family I'd understand if we were talking about Rose but we're not" I said finishing up on the controls and getting up to get something to eat but Miyako still wasn't sure about all this "look it's not that I don't trust her it's just" I notice a brown and red hair on the edge of the door I used hand signals to make Miyako be quiet for a second I tip toed to the edge of the door with a pot and pan in my hand, time for a prank, I jumped out the door and slammed the two pots and pans together and screaming it's a small world after all song before I got hit in the back of my head with a wooden spoon "I HATE THAT SONG! AND WHY"D YOU, oh hi Alexis" I heard Miyako say while I was grabbing my head in pain on the floor

"damn that hurt, Nice to see your awake but you shouldn't be moving around like this come on go back to bed" I said pointing back at my room but she seemed annoyed for some reason "no way am I sleeping in your room. Besides star's sleeping in there which is a reason I woke up" she said sounding tired and mad which is when I notice she's wearing my shirt "so you don't mind putting on my shirt but sleeping in my more is out of the question" "it's because I don't know what you two do in there, you might be having unrated fun in there" she replied giving me a 'your such a dog' look "you know you maybe a girl but you almost have the same mind as a guy" a comment I gave to my sister which I receive a reply that is a smack in the face, I might have dissevered that

her attitude changed in a heartbeat "Jun I'm sorry, I wished I've done something sooner now it might be too late" "what do you mean , what happened" she started burying her head on my chest and started crying

* * *

><p><em>Well guys that's it for this chapter "why would you stop right here it's just getting good!" *Kenji's on the end of the couch watching excited at first but then turns frustrated* it's called a cliff hanger so stay tuned to see what happens next don't forget to review guys I just love your reviews just so you guys know I'm also against underage drinking but I'm pretty sure Rangiku didn't think Star would get drunk off one cup "she said she could handle it" whatever I'm still mad about that "then you'll be 10x madder about what I told Rose and Alexis" wait, What'd you tell them? "nothing someone else wouldn't do" *Rose and alexis come running with Rage in there eyes* "JUN YOU GOING TO DIE" *they both in unison FALCO KICK Jun into a wall* not this again, till next time guys "Get the paddle!" WAIT WHAT! DON"T YOU! OWWW T^T<em>


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 A Date With A Star**

_What is up guys I'm back with another chapter sorry if it's been awhile high school is a pain but nothing I can't handle "last I remember you got a d on your report card" Shut up Rose, what if my mom heard this "To Late, now time to study" NO! LET ME GO PLEASE! *Kairi drags Jun in to his room and makes him study* I hate homework "too bad you have to do it" or else what "I kick you out of the house and you can live on the streets" wow I didn't think you'd go that far mom *Jun pulls put his cell and calls someone* yō it J I need a place to crash… I can't hear you put down the music… hey you owe me remember… alright see you later "that was that" a friend I made growing up on the streets and don't worry he's clean... I think it's been a while since I've seen him "okay I ground you for a year" okay I've got my guitar, my drawing pad, my bed pillow and blanket and since I bet you don't want me to starve I've also got food "there's no point in trying Kairi his foster mom tried and failed" see even Rose agrees and she's know me almost forever, well I wasted too much of everyones time so we don't own anything but my oc's enjoy little side note might be a little longer for Star and Jun's date_

* * *

><p>"Alexis I need you to tell me what happened" I asked her while she was crying on my chest I tried my best to comfort her so she'd feel better "You wouldn't forgive me if I told you, her heart's already in danger" Alexis said in between breaths I lift her up by her waist which she didn't like and laid down on the couch "look, I don't care your my sister I'll always be there for you so don't be scared to tell anything alright" I said to her trying to comfort her but just caused her to cry on my chest even more an hour past and she fell asleep from crying so much, man I really hope I can think of a plan to help out Alexis "Big Brother, who's that is it Rose?" Snow asked flying into the room, wait I'd stopped paying attention to that an hour ago so how she is still floating<p>

"no, this is my sister Alexis" I said trying to find out how's she still floating, really how she doing that "I thought I was your sister?" she said with a sad look on her face that look like she was going to cry, no not more crying I'll turn into a shrivel old man if this keeps up "you are snow and don't you forget it, you're the only one how can make milk into my favorite ice-cream" (not kidding give her a gallon of milk and some other ingredients and Bam you got sea salt ice-cream) I said trying to brighten her mood "I know! So what's for dinner?" she said changing moods in a heartbeat, I hate when she does that "let me think, how about spaghetti?" "YAY, I love spaghetti with red sauce and cheese right" she asked flying around the room excited

okay now I think she's just showing off "alright go get ready I'll start cooking now" I said sneaking away from Alexis and covered her with a blanket after cooking and serving everyone I notice Alexis still hasn't woke up so I decided to take my food to her since I wasn't in the mood for spaghetti "hey wake up sleeping beauty, I got spaghetti " I said nudging her but she didn't want to wake up, so that's how you want to do it okay "watch out! Spaghetti going to fall on your head!" "Don't you dare" she sprang up pointing a figure at me "good morning, here eat I bet your starving" I said placing the plate in front of her but she tried to reach out for the fork but couldn't lift it

"let me guess you want me to feed you because your arms numb right?" I said grabbing the fork and feeding her spaghetti "it's really good. But don't you have something to do?" something to do what was it "it had something to do with star" oh crap, I started panicking trying to find out what to do since I forgot my date with star "hey relax, Star's still sleeping right so make something you'll both enjoy" "yeah but I wasted everything we had on the spaghetti, I'd take her out when we'd get to the island but I aint got any cash" I said emptying out my pockets to prove how broke I was "you do know that Star just wants to be with you right" "yeah but I'd figure I'd do something special for her, she's one of the reasons my memories are coming back" I said tapping the side of my head with my finger

"so does that you your feeling for her are back?" "What do you mean by that? Are you asking if I love her?" "Do you? You know how she feels about you have you given any thought about being with her?" a sister I haven't seen for nine years is now giving me love advice I'd be lying if I said I haven't but "I really don't know. I mean I care about her but I don't if I'm in love with her. Why is it I put myself in these situations" I said sitting down and knocking on my head "cause you're an idiot, and a bone head and" "wow really feeling the love, sis you're going to make me cry tears of joy" "but you're a good guy, you saved Star from that witch, remember" "yeah but I also put everyone in danger that day too" I said remembering how hurt everyone got because of me. all of a sudden the ship came to a sudden stop

"Big brother, I landed the ship at mama Kari's house" she said floating in to the room before Everyone came running in complaining about the harsh landing "hey we're alive aren't we so quit complaining to me, besides it was Snow's first time landing the ship" I said defending myself and wondering when I became captain "What about our date Jun?" Star asked me out of the blue with everyone staring at me "don't worry we'll have plenty of time for our date we're staying on the island for a bit alright" "Great! I know the perfect restaurant, I let go home and get ready" she said before leaving out of the room and the ship about five minutes pass and no one has said anything, so quite it's kind of creepy "we'll I go take Alexis to mom then" "get ready for your date" Alexis replied teasing me "shut up, well at least it's still summer" I said trying to change the subject

"you do relies that school starts in about another month" Alexis said almost killing the rest of my summer, I can't believe I wasted a month of fighting and saving worlds "great. Come on I'm pretty sure mom wants to see you" I said carrying Alexis on my back "I can walk you know, you don't have to carry me" "hey I haven't seen you in nine years I don't see why carrying you is such a big deal" "because!" "What you have a boyfriend? I teased her before getting a punch to the head from her "DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT, BESIDES DON'T YOU HAVE TWO GIRLS TO TAKE CARE OF" she replied reminding me of Rose "so you're still not going to tell me what happened?" I said causing her to go silent "look, if I tell you, you can't do anything stupid okay" "I promise"

"the organization is planning to revive Xehanort, the way they need to do that is to form an X-blade." "Okay but why'd you think I'd never forgive you" I asked stopping and trying to remember where our house is "in order to make an X-blade a keyblade wielders darkness need to be the same strength as their light, I helped them make on with one of the recruits we found" "okay but I wouldn't get mad at you for that" she stayed quite for a few second before saying anything "that wasn't why you wouldn't forgive me, it's who we used in order to make it. The only one whose darkness was as strong as their light was Rose" I couldn't say anything I was completely shocked from what she told me that I couldn't say anything "the darkness in her heart took dominance over her, and we might"

"Alexis. Look I'm not mad at you but I'm going need your help if me and her are in the same situation you think I might be able to save her" I said not want to show any emotion at that time "but if your darkness takes control it'll" "don't worry I have an plan but I'm the only one who can save her it's my fault any way" I said before mom walked in front of us with groceries "nice to see you again Jun, and Alexis you shouldn't be think that Jun wouldn't care about you just because of what you did" She said saying hello to me and I bet reading Alexis's mind "how'd she do that?" she whispered to me completely shocked "I don't know, but watch this" mom I'm going on a date with Star and was wondering where to take her "The movies but I don't think that plan you're thinking of will work out" she replied reading my mind like a book

"Exactly what's your plan?" "Don't ask. Just worry about the training you're going to give me later" I said putting her down and grabbing the bags before Alexis used me support herself up, her wounds haven't fully healed yet we'd better get home fast "don't worry home's right around the corner, it's so good to see my kids again if only your father was here" "don't worry mom, I'll bring him back safe and sound" I said noticing she started getting sad after mentioning my dad after we walk to our house and went inside I managed to find my way to the kitchen and drop the bags on the counter "well how'd you get hurt Alexis? It seems like you were in a pretty rough fight" my mom asked healing her while I cracked open a soda

"once I found out what the organization was doing, I tried to stop them from making the X-blade but it was too late once the leader found out about my betrayal he ordered the other members to take me out I managed to get way I time" Alexis told us for some reason I was able to feel the pain she received all over my body "Jun what about your date with Star? Aren't you going" my mom asked me reminding me about it "you have spare clothes I can use right mom?" I asked looking around my old home "not in your size but you look fine the way you are, and I'm pretty sure Star would agree" "yeah but Star get dressed up for so I'd figure I'd do the same" I said to my mom scratching my head embarrassed "I'm starting to think you actually might like her that way Jun" Alexis said teasing me for no specific reason before I could say anything I noticed star walked in wearing a pink dress with a bunch of zippers "you like?" she asked me and I'm speechless

"he can't keep his eyes off you so that's a good sign" Alexis said trying to mess with me "well come on the restaurant going to be packed if we don't hurry" she started pulling my arm an ran out the house with me she took me to a restaurant that she told me we use to eat there with our parents "wow this place looks pretty cool, I can't believe I forgot about this place" I said looking at the menu to see what I was going to eat star decided to sit next to me and we shared the menu since I think they purposely gave us one menu. Not after Star decided what we wanted to eat the waiter came and brought our meal that Star picked out

I looked around and to my surprise I found out it was the couple special. I looked down to Star who gave me an innocent smile like she had no idea about it "here Jun let me feed you" before I could say anything, chocolate poupo fruit ice-cream. Why didn't I try this sooner? "I thought you might like it. Hey you have some on your lip" she said wiping the edge of my lip with her finger "uh, thanks Star here you have some" I said getting a spoonful of the food trying to feed her "are you sure you want to do that? I know it's your favorite" "if I eat this by myself I have a feeling I going to get sick later" I said remember the ice-cream eating contest against Rose

after we finished eating the bill came, holy "excuse me how much was that plate?" I asked the waiter shocked by the bill "6000 munny, if you can't pay the check I'm sure we can find something you can do to pay" he said giving us a look that can kill, I turned to Star who didn't bring a purse and I didn't get the cash I needed but I did notice there was music equipment by our table "how about I do a song to pay for the check" I suggested strapping on a guitar and plugging it into an amp "only love songs, it's couples night" the waiter said before going and telling the manager I could help but see Star she had a face that looked like she hit the jackpot

she's going all out on our date uh? Well can't disappoint, I started playing my most Precious Treasure, once I finished playing the restaurant started cheering "Jun that was amazing" Star shouted jumping towards me to hug me almost making me fall over "it was nothing, so that pay for the bill" I asked the manager who walked up to us "how about a job here playing for the restaurant" "sure I'd love to play but I have a few things to do before I can accept the job" I said putting the guitar back while Star looked a little sad that I didn't accept the job yet "well as soon as you get your business settled you got a job here" the manager said before leaving to his office "well, where we're heading next Star?" I asked before Star started pulling me out of the store and started heading towards the beach passing people who looked surprised to see me

"if you wanted me to take you to the beach you could of asked" I said while star was staring at the sunset "hey Jun, do you somehow remember how we gazed up at the open sky" star asked me singing for some reason, that sounds familiar "and watch the sunset go and fade away" she continued singing making me remember that song "As I walk to the future, I'll still keep the promise that I made from all those endless summer days" I sang back remembering the lyrics of that song. She ran up to me and started hugging me "thank you for everything you've done Jun" star said thanking me for no reason "don't worry about it" I said before I heard a few people come up from behind me "we've waited a long time to get even with you" I heard some guy say causing Star to hide behind me

"I'm sorry who are you guys, I tend to forget punks that hold a something against me, there are too many to count" I said turning around to the kid and his group who I remembered making fun of Star from when we were kids "Star are these guys still bothering you? Don't worry, that'll stop today" I said cracking my knuckles "Jun please don't let's just go home" she told me not wanting to see me fight "don't worry nothing's going to happen to me" I said trying to make her relax but it didn't work "what's wrong your boyfriend aint got the guts to fight us" one of the guys in the group said ticking me off "Don't worry star I'll go easy on them" I said making her let go of me and putting both of my hands in my back pocket "what you think you can beat us without using your hands, Don't mock me!" the guy in front shouted running towards me and trying to land a punch on my face

I tilted my head dodging the punch then kicked him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying towards his so called friends "I suggest you guys leave before you get hurt, if you're a girl get out of here I don't like fight girls that much" I told them before they leader told them to fight me, great it's going to be one of those days, they started to surround me just waiting for a moment to strike I heard star start screaming I looked her way to find they were chasing her down the beach "excuse me, I got to go we'll picked this up later if you like" I said before using flash step to get to Star and the guys chasing her "you know I really hate it when guys attack an innocent girl like this" I said before knocking both of them out by hitting the back of their necks "hold it! Don't make any sudden moves" the leader said holding Star with a gun in his hand pointed at me, we'll isn't this a familiar scene

"it's me you want not her so let her go" I told him trying to make him let go of Star "sorry but only one of us are leaving this place" he said pulling the trigger to the gun, there're people behind me if I move away they'll probably get hit, I made a shield of wind magic to slow down the bullet as much as I can it hit my head with the force of a pellet gun I faked like I got hit for real half way of hitting the ground I used flash step to get behind him knocking him out "you alright Star?" I asked hoping she wasn't hurt. Started hitting me and I couldn't blame her "Don't ever do something that stupid again I thought you died!" she said starting to cry but still mad at me "sorry I promise that won't happen, you don't have to worry" I said hugging her, man even here I have problems with people, me and Star started staring at each other the moon's reflection in the water the stars in the sky

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for this chapter as soon as this story is done I'm going to work on Rose's story so you'll have something to be waiting for "WHY'D YOU END IT THERE WE WANT TO SEE YOU KISS STAR" Alexis keep your voice down I don't want Rose to "Too late" crap *rose death chops Jun non-stop* "well since Jun's is being chopped to death I'll do the outro peace out and hope to see you again" ^v^<em>


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 the Start of Jun's plans**

_Was up was up was UP! Nice to see you guys again well I hoped you enjoyed last chapter I know Star did cause she won't let go of me "I Knew you loved me" Star can you let go "looks like the love birds are getting busy" Shut up Alexis if Rose hears that She'll *Rose is behind Jun with a golf club* "FORE!" CRAP! *Rose play golf with Jun and sends him flying into the sky* "nice hit rose I think he just left the planet" "where's big brother? He said he was going to take us to the beach" *Jun crashes through the ceiling* "wow he came down fast, well since he's recovering from his hit I'll do the disclaimer we don't own anything except my oc's enjoy the story" "FORE!"_

* * *

><p>"Jun kiss her, ow quit stepping on my foot Miyako!" I heard Alexis say in the distance that sounded like a whisper while I was holding Star in the night sky at the beach; I should have known they'd fallow me "Jun? I-" I cut Star off and started leaning in<p>

Pov Alexis

"oh my god he's actually going to kiss her, you owe me five bucks Kenji" I said holding out my hand for the cash while watching Jun lean in to kiss Star, so close just a little more, they disappeared into thin air "you know you shouldn't ease drop on people or fallow them on a date Alexis" I heard Jun say crouching next to me looking in the direction I was looking in, busted "big time, now if you don't mind I got to walk Star home" he said putting his arm around Star who looked flustered and disappeared again "I hope he knows what he's doing" "what are you waiting for open a corridor so we can fallow him!" Miyako screamed at me to make a corridor "I can't I don't know where he went"

Pov Jun

"Shesh, I should have seen that coming. Even my foster sisters were like that." I said scratching my head annoyed that they fallowed us. Star started pulling my arm wanting me to stop "what is it Star? Something wrong?" I asked her she started staring at me "Jun?" she said starting to come in closer to me about to kiss me, I can't move "I'm sorry, that was a mistake" she said backing away about to cry, what'd I just do "what's wrong Star?" I asked grabbing her shoulder to stop her from walking away "I just wanted my first, it's nothing really" she said trying to make up an excuse but couldn't think of anything

her first what? Wait does she mean "you haven't kissed anyone have you?" I asked causing her to go nervous and play with her fingers. I'll take that as a yes "so you just wanted me to be your first kiss, am I right?" she nodded her head, well that's the least I could do for her after all she gave me my memories back, I placed my hand on her chin to lift her head up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips once I pulled away she looked like she was out of it

"Star? Hello earth to star are you there?" I said waving my hand in front of her face but had no reaction, wow first time this happened. Usually when a girl kisses me out of the blue she runs and tells her friends. I have an idea Rose if you're listening in my head don't kill me later "Star I want you to bear my children" I said to her grabbing both her shoulders she started turning red and finally snapped out of her trance and started panicking "What! I, I couldn't I mean we're to young" she panicky said while steam was coming off her head from what guess was sweat "I was kidding I needed you out of your trance, so how was your first kiss? Was it like you expected" I asked letting go off her shoulders she started calm down

"oh, it was everything I ever dreamed of" she replied putting her hands together by the side of her face and tilted on them with a smile on her face "well let's take you home…. Where's your house again?" I asked embarrassed she wrapped her arms around mines "how about I stay over tonight, I wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't next to me." She said leading the way back with a smile on her face, I starting to think I'm too nice for my own good but can't change who I am, after a walk around the town we finally each my house "We're back!" Star shouted opening the door letting everyone know we're here "how was your date brosive? Did you get some sugar" Alexis asked both teasing me and wanting to know what happened after I disappeared

"well you should know all that now should you considering you've been fallowing me. Did you enjoy the show?" "You sounded awesome on the guitar, or did you mean the other show?" Alexis asked when my mom walked in "what show is she talking about Jun? From what I can tell Star really enjoyed the present you gave her" she said reading Star's mind, how the hell does she do that it's unbelievable "Jun you should know better than to curse" she said reading my mind now "sorry, so exactly how much do you know?" I asked after Star left to my room "I know she wasn't your first kiss" okay this is getting out of hand now she can read my memories "Like a book, your first real kiss was with that girl your looking for, Rose right?" "Wait, you Kissed Rose! Spill" Alexis said jumping up off the couch a started staring at me with a passion

"Kairi is it okay if I sleep with Jun tonight?" Star asked making me face-palm myself, please choose your word carefully Star "of course Star after all you're a part of the family" my mom said with a smile on her face once Star disappeared into my room a dark chill entered the room "make sure you don't do anything you might regret later Jun" she told me sending chills down my spine, I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes I mean I talked to death an wasn't even scared but that was terrifying "oh you saw Lord Death how is he doing I hope he's not bored in staying in one place" I doubt that "well I'm off to bed Alexis tomorrow your training be alright and don't think you won't" I said walking into my old room I looked in the closet to find some of my old clothes and some new ones that I bet mom and Alexis bought I changed out of my outfit and put on a pair of shorts "Jun can you lay down with me I can't sleep" star said sitting up off my bed "yeah let me just take off my necklace" took off my key shaped necklace and placed it on the counter then laid down by Star and fell asleep.

I woke up to a flash of light I opened my eyes and found it was Alexis with a camera "What are you doing it's six in the morning" "it's 2 in the afternoon sleeping beauty" Alexis said hold out a clock at my face, what'd you know it is 2, I looked over to see Star snuggling with me "Wait till Rose see's this" Alexis blacked mailed me "Fine what do you want?" I asked since if I tried to argue with her I'd wake up Star "Wow, I was joking but now that you mention it I'd like to hear what you're going to do to save Rose" "all you need to worry about is to help me forge an x-blade of my own" "Are You Crazy! What happens if you darkness takes control!" Alexis said panicking "don't worry I have a few idea's to make sure that doesn't happen, you think you can open a corridor to Yen-Sid I need to ask him something?" I asked not wanting to talk about my plan "sure but you'd better be alright when you save Rose" "Yeah, yeah, yeah" I said putting on a pair of pants and a shirt while Alexis made a corridor before she smacked me in the head

"I'm not joking! Don't you ever stop and think what would happen if you plan didn't work?" Alexis asked angry and worried "trust me I'm doing that now that's why I'm going to Yen-Sid. So just get everything ready alright" I told her before going through the corridor I a split second I was in front of Yen-Sid "hello Yen-Sid I need a favor" I asked bowing to him "exactly what kind of favor Jun" I explained my plan to him and asked him for his help "I see, so they plan to revive Xehanort and you are going to make an X-blade to stop it. Your plan seems to have some risks in it" he told me warning me of my plans "I know it's risky but if everything works out I should be able save everyone that went missing back then" I replied accepting the risks he got up off his chair and came my way

"I wish you the best of luck, hopefully your plan goes perfectly" he said placing his hand over my heart and place some magic around it "thanks now the training begins well better get started" I said walking through the corridor Alexis made, that's 1 part down let just hope everything else goes a cording to plan "Good Morning Jun, how was your visit to Yen-Sid" Star said getting up off the bed wearing one of my shirts again "pretty good, but it's about 2 in the afternoon" I told her she looked at her watch and showed me the time "no see it's only 10 am" I'm so getting you back Alexis "come on lets go eat some breakfast" Star said pulling me out of my room and into the kitchen "Don't tell me you fell asleep like that Jun?" my mom asked me like if I said yes I'd get punish

I have to watch what I say "no, I fell asleep with a pair of shorts on so don't worry, I need to see Yen-Sid earlier that's all" I said explain myself to her "Don't worry he had underwear on last night too" Star added causing a long silence to enter the room, why'd you have to say that "Five bucks says they did the nasty" Kenji said to break the silence causing me to break his nose "pay up the five bucks, we didn't do anything" I said holding out my hand to him " I hope you are a responsible a parent Jun. they grow up so fast" mom said crying "we didn't do anything I swear" "what about the kiss you gave me?" Star again added causing me to go silent "You Kissed Her SPILL!" "Alexis come on your helping me train then I'll tell you alright" I said pulling Alexis outside so I don't have explain myself to everyone

we walked to an open area by the mountains so we don't destroy anything "we'll let get started here" She handed me three dark pills, I Hate pills "what are they?" I asked examining the pills "They're pills designed to enter your heart, I managed to keep those because Rose's Training finished early, take them and defeat your heartless that's is only enough for three hours inside" she explained as I took the pills and sat Indian style "do me a favor if those guys from before come over again, handle them for me" I said before slipping into a deep sleep

_Jun's heart_

_I'm falling again like the dream before Rose disappeared looks like the platform's here, I landed on the platform before but it was different it was blue with me sleeping on the rim and everyone I care about is in a circle by my head I could see Emi and Kishi waiting for me "that's new what are you doing here?" Emi asked me a little surprised that I was here "you're a part of my heart you should know what I'm planning" once I said that they fused together like in the soul society "we know we were hoping you'd think of another way" the fused Emi and Kishi said "you should know my true name it Ultima" he said creating a keyblade (it's Ultima from Kh2) _

_"I'm not here to fight you I need to defeat the darkness in my heart" I said he appeared in front and stabbed his arm into my chest and pulled out the darkness from it, what's that? "you don't remember me King?" he said removing the mask to reveal shades face "we both are a part of your darkness defeat us both and the weapon you desire will be forge" he said fusing again with Shade "If you don't the weapon will be made but I'll have control" Shade said summoning his weapon and charging at me "I won't lose I made sure of that!" I said summoning my weapon and clashing with each other_

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter I hoped you like it now if you don't mind I got to sneak away for Rose finds me "WHERE ARE YOU JUN?" *Jun jumps in the air vents to hide from Rose* few that was a close one "hey Jun" Kenji why are you in the vents? "pulled a prank on Miyako and you can guess the rest" I'll pray for you, the reason I'm up here *two hands break through the vents and grab Jun and kenji who are pulled out of the vents an on to the floor* "NICE TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN DID YOU MISS US" Mommy *Rose and Miyako start beating Kenji and Jun* "since big brother is missing I'll do the ending bye-bye hope you come back ^v^"<em>


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 the battle within the heart**

_What's up guy I hope you guys are ready for this chapter the battle between shade an me will take place next week *punched in the head by Alexis* "Quit lying and get on with the story!" yeah, yeah, yeah we don't own anything on my oc's hope you enjoy the chapter ^v^_

* * *

><p><em><span>Within the heart<span>_

"_IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? AND YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HER LIKE THAT" Shade said trying to tick me off blocking my attacks "I told you before don't Mention Her TO ME!"I said attacking with heavens judgment but he stopped it with one hand "Pathetic, you call that sorry excuse an attack" he said before almost kicking me off the platform, damn at this rate I'll lose "come on! If that's all you got, I'll kill you right now!" he said jumping into the air above and dropped as if to stab me but I rolled out of the way and got to my feet and started attacking him he pulled his keyblade out of the ground and started blacking my attacks again and started countering knocking me back _

_"your pathetic you'll never beat me like this" a dark mist started surrounding his hands "do me a favor and shut up" I said getting on my feet again and rushed towards him again he shot dark auras at me I tried to avoid them but they kept fallowing me, damn this aint good, "DARKNESS SLASH" he said getting behind me and holding my shoulder so I wouldn't move, damn, I managed to block the attack with my arm but at a cost of not being able to use then shade kicked me again knocking me off my feet and towards the center of the stainless glass _

_"looks like that arm's done for. You might as well give up, there's no way you can beat me" Shade said sounding high and mighty pointing his keyblade at me "you don't get it do you? I don't care if you think I can't beat you, I have too much at stake to lose now! As long as I'm alive I'm going to protect everyone!" I said getting up noticing my body starting to glow white and my arm started to heal "so you still got some fight in you let's just see how long you last" he said charging at me preparing for another darkness slash "EAT THIS" he shouted at me attempting to hit me across the chest with his attack I deflected the attack with my keyblade he had a completely shocked looked on his face _

_"this is where the real fight begins, it's about time you pay to what you did to my friends" I said slashing him across the chest he jumped back panting for air "don't get cocky that was just a fluke, don't think that changes anything" he said before leaping into the air prepare an enormous dark slash when he came down to attack he hit the platform causing it to break sending us plummeting into the darkness I used shards of the broken platform to stand and so did shade. "this is where it ends for you shade I hoped you enjoyed yourself" I said grabbing the keychain of my weapon and started spinning it around _

_"I thought I told you to quit being cocky you'll get yourself killed like that" he said jumping towards me attempting to do another dark slash, I flung my keyblade while still holding on to the chain so it could wrap around him and the blade itself is stuck inside a shard of the platform then I summoned my second keyblade and charged towards him "my turn, HEAVENS JUDGEMENT!" I shouted slashing through his body he managed to escape form them attack but was still wounded "EAT THIS" he shouted shooting a beam of darkness at me that I tried to block but was sending me flying deeper in the dark abyss below my body started to fade into the darkness_

_ JUN! I heard Rose scream my name from nowhere I grabbed my keyblade with both my hands and started cutting through the beam of darkness "I WON'T LOSE! AS LONG AS I HAVE A BREATHE IN MY BODY I WON"T LOSE!" I shouted using divine judgment to cut through the beam and finally defeating him "looks like you finally did it, but don't think this'll be the last time you see me" he said before fading away, once he faded away the broken shards of the platform started coming together reforming the platform that was destroyed, I guess it's over for now anyways. Now how do I get out of here?_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Alexis eating a piece of cake I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move, what the hell, I looked down to see there were chains wrapped around me "Nice to see you back Jun did you win?" she said with a happy tone before taking another bite of cake "yes now can you get these chains off of me?" I asked trying to get out of the chains but end up falling on my back, wow these are on tight "no not yet" she told me taking another bite of cake "WHY IN THE HELL NOT?""BECAUSE, I don't know if it's you or your darkness yet, now hold still" she told me to do in which I had no choice considering she'd tied me up she placed her thumb on my fore-head and started staring at my eyes "see something you like?" I asked joking around<p>

"okay it's you" she said taking off the lock from my back and undoing the chains "that takes care of that, Alexis you have any idea where Rose might me?" I asked summoning my X-blade, so this is what an X-blade looks like? I figured it look more like a blade, "that's new I never seen an X-blade like that. As for where Rose might be probably radiant garden" She told me as I was trying to think of what next to do "I guessing people are going to be watching her so she doesn't mess up their plan's" "Probably, you're going to need help, you can't go fight them alone" Alexis told me thinking I was going to fight the organization alone

"that's not the plan if anything I'll try and persuade them to help us if not then I'll make sure they don't help the organization" I said trying out the X-blade, feels too weird I guess I'll stick with Oath-keeper and Oblivion until the time's right "don't kill them if anything help them some of them are good people but have no idea what's really going on" "don't worry I don't plan on killing anyone, it's not my style to do things" I said summoning oath-keeper and Oblivion "you know your eyes changed color just now" Alexis told me while I decided to see how much stronger I was by punching a boulder which cut in half "not bad, and what do you mean my eye color changed" "they were sliver when you woke up and when you summoned the other keyblades they turned back to blue" She told me force my eye lid to open more

"hey can you quit that? how long was I in" "two and a half hours, so you cut it kind of close." "By any chance do you know why she might be at radiant garden?" I asked unsummoning my keyblades "well kingdom hearts still isn't complete so they need more hearts, and from reports I've seen the heartless have been gathering again." She explained to me "alright we need to get Kenji and Miyako I have a feeling it's going to be a war between us and the heartless before we can even get to Rose" I said before Star started running towards me "hey Star what's up? Something wrong" I asked as she was grabbing her knees gasping for air

"gives me *huff huff* a second, here it's a way-finder" she said handing me a multi-color way-finder "Thanks Star, I really appreciate it…. Star can you do me a favor" I asked Star after grabbing the way-finder "sure anything" she said giving me a smile "I want you to take care of snow while we're gone alright. Trust me it'll be a lot safer if you stay here with Snow while the rest of use save Rose" I said hoping she'll understand "just come back safe, okay." She said placing her hand over the way-finder she made for me "yeah of course" I said unsure if I was even able to come back "Big BROTHER!" Snow shouted before tackling me

"Snow where have you been? I've been worried" I asked picking her up "she was at school mom signed her up she's taking summer classes to see what grade to put her in" "really so how school been? You been getting good grades?" I asked Snow hoping she'll do better than me "I got A's and B's on my test" she said proudly "and Homework?" "What's homework?" She asked me with a serious look on her face that she didn't have the slightest idea of what homework is "She might be my sister yet, well Snow I'm going to be gone for a while so hang on to this charm okay" I said taking off my necklace and placing some of my magic in it and put it on her

"what is it?" "it's my key that I've had since I was little, now whenever it glows it means I'm think about you and everyone else okay" I said patting her head "okay I'll keep it safe till you come back, be back soon big brother" she said holding out her pinky "I'll try, Promise" I said making a panicky promise with her, now I need to get some stuff before we can leave "Alexis I want you to get Miyako and Kenji alright I need to get some stuff before we leave" I said before flash-stepping into town, now time for a new outfit, after I went into the store and found the outfit I needed the lady inside remembered me and let me have it for free

"thanks I owe you one" I said thanking her while folding up the clothes and putting them into an old book-bag I found I put the book-bag on then flashed-stepped onto the island and hid it inside the cave, alright that take's care of that now time for the hard part, I saw Miyako Kenji and Alexis waiting for me by the poupo fruit tree by a corridor "everybody ready? Good let's go then" before I could go through the corridor Miyako stopped me "first tell us your plan" "alright I need you guys to distract the organization members as much as you can without getting yourselves killed, I'll try and save Rose from her darkness and make sure they don't forge another X-blade with her again" I explained not getting into too much details for their own safety in case they got captured

"What about Alexis they are going to go after her first if she comes with us" Kenji asked me still worried about my plan and if it'll actually work "I know she's going to be with you two you guys cannot get separated no matter what, and if I don't make it don't' come back for me" "Jun" "I serious Alexis, you can't come back get out of there as fast as you can away from there, got it and that goes for the rest of you guys" I told them as serious as I can be they gave me a nod but I knew they had no plans as to letting me die "well let's go then" I said walking into the corridor to Radiant garden

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it and have a great thanksgiving guys Peace Out ^v^<em>


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

_Hey everyone sorry about the late chapter update schools really taking a lot out of me and next to that I haven't been feeling my best well since Christmas is only about 2 weeks away I want to say have a merry Christmas and a happy new year and if you celebrate a different holiday sorry if I'm being a offensive since I don't know your religious beliefs so don't sew me "What's with the early x-mas wishes" you'll see Rose "HEY LOOK WHO'S UNDER THE MISTLETOE" *Alexis point a mistletoe above me and rose* really? How do you place mistletoe in the middle of the room "quit complaining and give Rose some sugar!" "ALEXIS!" whatever let's get it over with "I have an idea just roll with it" *Rose pulls in Jun for a passionate kiss which lasted longer than it should have* _

_"WHOA, talk about getting some Jun" shut up Kenji besides look above you *Kenji looks up to find a mistletoe, which then Miyako walks next to him* "What's up guys" a mistletoe that's above you for one "JUN!" Ow, what's up Star and uh why are you dressed like that "I a present and I want you to open me early" "GET SOME JUN!" SHUT UP ALEXIS YOU'RE NOT HELPING" "Jun!" Oh boy *Rose pulls out a giant candy cane and whacks him on the head* OW "where's my kiss under the mistletoe" I GOING TO DIE BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVEN COMES IF THIS KEEPS UP "big brother? I made this for you" *Snow hands Jun a drawing of everybody holding hands with holiday hats on everybody AWS at the drawing* thank you Snow, well let's get back to the story we don't own anything but my Oc's Enjoy the story_

* * *

><p>"Man this is going to be harder than I thought" I said walking out of the corridor and walking up to the edge of a cliff to see thousands of heartless waiting for something "so exactly how are we supposed to find Rose here? I mean look around if she's down there it's going to be a war down there" Kenji said looking over the cliff looking at the army of heartless, I on my way Rose so just sit tight I'll be there in a minute, I summoned the X-blade and turned around to face Alexis, Miyako and Kenji "well let's get ready I mean this is going to be our hardest battle, all I ask you is this not matter what happens we lived with no regrets and die fighting for the things we care most about."<p>

"Geez up make it sound like we have no chance, how about this no matter who we're fighting we can't lose. Trust me on this none of us are going to die today we'll all come back home safe and sound" Alexis said cutting me off from my speech "right, so let's see what these guys we're really made of" I said leaning back towards the edge of the cliff falling off it on purpose by the time I reach half-way to the bottom of the chasm I flipped myself over so my feet hit the ground by the time I landed the heartless started charging towards me "we'll let see I strong my spells are now WIND SLASH!" I shouted slash air horizontally cutting down an enormous amount of heartless, that was AWSOME!

all of a sudden I get two whacks in the head "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" Alexis yelled at me while hitting me in the head again "you know that hurts" I replied while without even looking she set a heartless on fire, show off "so where do you think Rose is at?" I asked fighting off a thousand heartless at once "she's probably in the castle" "what gives you that idea?" I asked before a large pillar of darkness appeared coming from the castle "call it a hunch" Alexis said making a tornado gathering the heartless while I started slashing my way towards the castle "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted at the heartless while using divine judgment to clear them all out I started rushing towards the castle as fast as I could

something was screaming at me that I needed to get to Rose now more heartless appeared my way my arm started hurting for some reason I looked over to see that my arm that's holding the X-blade is being consumed by darkness, what the hell's going on?, the heartless saw their opportunity to attack me my arm acted on its own free will and destroyed the heartless with dark auras I made my X-blade disappear and my hand started returning to normal , damn it Shade you won't give up will you "JUN WATCH OUT!" I heard Alexis scream at me I turned around to see a scythe flying towards my direction I managed to dodge it causing it to only cut my cheek then I notice the chains behind it started wrapping around me, I'm not going down that easy

I used flash step before the chains got tight enough that I wouldn't move "Black wind Jun, the Prodigy of the keyblades champion" a man in a hooded cloak said knowing who I was "I'm flattered you know me, but as you can see I don't have time for you right now" I said trying to leave but he threw his chains scythe at me again I summoned oath-keeper and the chains of the scythe started wrapping around it once the chain stopped spinning I stuck my keyblade to the ground "I don't have time for this! CHAIN FLAME" I shouted grabbing the chain with my hand and send a fire ball down the chain but half way a block of ice blocked it "ARE YOU AN IDIOT HIS ELEMENT IS FIRE" Alexis shouted at me landing behind me and giving me a whack in the head "can You STOP HITTING ME!" "THEN QUIT BEING SO STUPID, AND GO SAVE ROSE, I'll handle him" She ordered me with a look in her eyes that said she had a score to settle then Miyako and Kenji appeared next to me

"Alright, but don't you think about dying on me!" I shouted while running backwards into the castle with Kenji and Miyako by the time we get in the castle lighting starts shooting towards us "HEY CAREFUL, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A FRO LATER I LIKE MY HAIR AS IS" I shouted my sure my hair didn't get hit "REALLY WE CAME HER TO SAVE ROSE BUT ALL YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT YOU HAIR" Miyako screamed at me while Kenji punched me in my head "can you guys quit hitting me" "NO!" they replied in unison I started running towards the main room when another organization member appeared shooting lightning bolts at me I dodged them and flipped over her holding out the peace sign and giving her a wink "Too slow, She's all yours guys" I shouted while running down the hallway I could hear Miyako screaming like a maniac for revenge , even with Kenji there I have a feeling that's not going to be pretty

after running down the hallway for a while I reached what I guessed is where their plan begins "ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU" "nice to see you Jun, how've you been" I looked up to see Rose jumping down from a platform she had a cloak that belonged to the organization "why? Why did you join them?" I asked trying to wrap my head around why she joined in the first place "pst, why do you care? I don't remember asking you to come say me" she said grabbing her head as if annoyed "I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Rose. WHAT'D YOU DO WITH HER?" I said remembering that Rose's darkness had control of her body "so you know, doesn't matter she doesn't want to see you!" her darkness shouted at me summoning her X-Blade and charging at me I summoned mine and charged towards her blocking her attack causing an enormous shock wave when our blades clashed I see her eyes they were yellow like the heartless but I could tell from when our bad clashed it was filled with sadness, regret, guilt, why is she like this she wasn't like this before

"don't get distracted!" it shouted at me throwing me back to a wall making me cough up some blood "had enough?" I spit out the blood from my mouth and replied "ha, don't make me laugh I've been beaten worse than that" my arm started getting a dark aura around it again,_**quit fighting me and listen you wanna save her right? Let me take control and I'll get you into her heart**__. I swear if you hurt her. __**Keep your shirt on I only want to help because that old bastard deserved to die.**__ Who are you- whatever just don't hurt her or else, _I stopped fighting the darkness and let it take control of me I could only see what shade was doing "looks like he finally gave in to the darkness" "don't get the wrong idea girl this is just a loner for now the time will come where I truly take control" he said preparing for a darkness slash and she did the same,_**get ready once our attacks collide you're on your own. **__Thanks shade I'll make sure to pay you back._ They started charging towards each other when their blades collided

* * *

><p><em>Entering Rose's Heart<em>

I could see a platform with rose on it I started flying towards it by the time I reached half way it shattered causing rose to fall in the darkness I tried going after but she was out of my sight and in a blink of an eye I found myself in a world that looked like it ended all the trees were dead the flowers wilted, what is this place?, I looked around but saw nothing but dead trees and plants "ROSE, ARE YOU HERE ROSE" I shouted calling for her but no response, where could she be?, I tried looking around again and this place started looking familiar it looked like the place where I first met Rose I tried looking for the largest tree I could see, if I remember right that's where she'll be, I started running through the dead park I don't know why but my body started growing younger the closer I got to the tree but I ignored it and kept running towards the tree by the time I was about a 3 feet away I was the same age when I first met Rose she was crying by the tree again covering her face

"WHY? WHY? WHY DID I COME HERE WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER? WHY DO THESE IMAGES KEEP RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD" I heard her shout at herself "why are you crying?" I asked her crouching down "leave me alone!" "Hey don't be like that I came all this way to see you" I said she looked up at me with tears in her eyes "you. Jun." she started asking me "I don't think I have any other name's" I said before she hid her head again "NO Leave your just another illusion, just like all the rest, I can't even begin how sorry I am I did such horrible thing to everyone" she started crying again images started running through my head of Rose's memories "I'm not an illusion, it's really me, I know you feel guilty about hurting Alexis and your sad because you think I didn't think about you while I was traveling but you know that's a lie"

I lifted rose's head up to see her face which turned from a little girls face back to her normal face filled with tears "the only thing that kept me going was you if it wasn't for you I would have met my mom or my old friend and my new ones. The only thing I wanted was to be with you again. So please come back for me" I asked hugging her hoping she go back to her old self "you think thing will go back to the way things were just by asking her? Ha you really are pathetic" Rose darkness told me "no she's going to return to normal we're making a trade" I told it standing up "what do you mean trade?" Rose asked me "my light for your darkness of course the second merlin spell activates you be back to your old self and as for me we'll See" I told her as a chain appeared on my chest and Rose's darkness pulling be back to my body I heard Rose scream my name

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Rose on the ground knocked out with the darkness fading away from her body and flowing into mine she started waking up, <em>don't think you've won yet boy<em> "Jun? JUN!" I heard Rose call out to me again as I start falling to the ground with the darkness trying to take control,_ I know but at least you die with X-blade_!, I grabbed my X-blade and with all my strength putting all my darkness in it try to break it apart, the light and darkness have to be balanced right so let say my light's stronger, I started remembering all the happy memory I had giving me the strength to break the X-blade "JUN!" i heard rose scream running towards me I started to faint from exhaustion

* * *

><p><em>well thats it for this chapter again sorry for the exstermly long over due update and don't worry i plan to go back and rerad what i read and improve some of the stuff i wrote time next time bye ^v^<em>


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 The end result**

I own nothing but my Oc's

* * *

><p><em><span>Pov Rose<span>_

I woke up on the ground to see Jun getting eaten by his darkness "Jun? JUN!" I shouted calling for his name but it seems like he didn't her me, This is all my fault if I hadn't had helped them none of this would had happened, I tried getting up but my body felt too heavy to stand I saw Jun grabbing the X-blade with both his hands the entire thing started turning black then his body started glowing then the X-blade broke in two the light from Jun's body started fading away and he then started falling to the ground "JUN!" please don't die please don't go away, I started getting up and running to go catch him his body started glowing when I reached to catch him

"Jun please don't go. This wasn't your fault it was mine so why did you save me" I asked him trying to hold back my tears but couldn't he started singing a song I remembered it was far away by nickel-back, that's always like you put your feeling into songs, "I love you, I've loved you all along" he sang as loudly as he could "I keep dreaming that, you be with me and you'll never go" I sang back to him he just smiled "please don't go, I'd be alone without you" "this was my choice don't worry you see me again I promise" he said while chain like patterns started appearing over his body and his eyes started closing "please don't die Jun, I have nowhere else to go" I said hugging him

"you know that's a lie, my home is your home and you're not alone you have any idea how many people came with me to find you" I said trying to stay awake "look I know you don't want me to go yet and neither do I but trust me when this is all over things will be better I promise so don't cry until then alright you know I how I hate to see you cry" he said while reaching his hand up in the sky "you know I can see kingdom hearts, it's like a heart shaped moon the least I should do is get rid of that burden off everyone for a while" I looked at his hand he raised he summoned a keyblade and a large bright beam of light appeared on the tip and shot through the ceiling into to sky and revealing kingdom hearts the beam of light made contact and released all the hearts inside

"good all the hearts they captured are free" "Jun what's happening to you?" "Just catching some Z's that's all" he said before he went to sleep on my lap "Jun! Rose what happened" I heard Alexis cry out running towards him with two other people behind her "he saved ne from my darkness and took it from me" I explained trying to hold back my tears "is he dead Alexis?" the guy that fallowed Alexis into the room asked she placed her ear on his chest and let out a breath of relief "yeah he's just unconscious, lazy bum but what worries me is the markings on him, come on Kenji help me out" she said ask the guy behind he to help carry him while she made a corridor to somewhere

"let's take him to Yen-Sid he might know what this is" she said walking into the corridor "so you must be Rose uh… I can see why he fell for you come on, I'm Miyako" she said helping me up and pulled me into the corridor we ended up in I guess to be yen-Sid main study "hello young one, nice to see you again Kenji" and old man in a white beard said to us "Yen-Sid something happened to Jun and we were wondering if you could tell us what's wrong with him" Alexis asked him walking up to his desk he started stoking his beard and told us "he's facing the darkness within himself right now, the spell on him is to make sure no one interferes in the battle"

"but he already faced his darkness when forging the X-blade" Alexis told him "not his darkness, he's facing mine that's why he's like this" I told them "he gave me his light and took all my darkness away from me. From what I saw he broke his X-blade and it shattered like glass" I told them what I saw Jun do before he ended up like this "I see, as for his condition I'm not sure how long he'll be like this but thanks to his final efforts he managed to buy some time for everyone to hone their Skills" he told us getting up off his chair "so he's going to be asleep until someone wins, until that day I'll protect him" I told him feeling guilty considering this is all my fault "he does not need your protection he need to rest when the time is right he'll awaken" he told me patting my head

"you three are keyblade wielders, to be honest Jun has showed he time and again he's has strength and courage to be a master, I believe it is time to make another group of masters to fight against the organization" he told us confusing me, he wants a group of master? "wait you want us to take the mark of mastery exam, but we're not ready" Alexis said completely shocked knowing what he meant "even so we do not know when our enemies will make their next move and with Jun in his state it's the only way if you wish you can train at with master Aqua until then you may" he replied getting back in his chair "what about Jun? we can't leave him at home" Miyako told him while the chain patterns on his body started fading away then brightening up

"leave him here I'll take care of him until he awakens "wait I thought Aqua went with my dad to face Xehanort. What happened?" Alexis asked him while I was still wondering who Aqua is "Master Eraqus went in her place, she stayed behind to teach the next keyblade wielder protect the realm of light" he explained to us as Jun started floating into a portal that led somewhere "right thank you Yen-Sid I promise we won't let you down" Alexis said opening a corridor and everyone started walking through but I stayed behind so I could ask Yen-Sid something "Yen-Sid did Jun tell you his plan from the beginning? And I bet he told you not to tell anyone what it was didn't he" I asked him before walking to the corridor "he did not wish for anyone to worry. Right now he's fighting in order for everyone to be at peace from the heartless but more importantly he's fighting to keep you safe." He told me giving me reasons we Jun's taking the actions he is "yeah that sounds like the Jun I know" I said walking into the corridor Alexis made

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

**_3rd person Pov_**

Rose Alexis Miyako and Kenji finds themselves in the land of departure awaiting them be the stairs to the castle was a women with long blue hair "Nice to see you again Miyako, Alexis, Yen-Sid told me you were coming to visit but I didn't think you'd come so quickly" she told them standing up off the steps "Aqua we need you to train us to become Keyblade masters" Alexis said bowing her head "Of course, be sure your ready I don't know how the organization taught you but my Train regimen can be pretty brutal" she said signaling them to fallow her

**_Pov Jun_**

Inside his heart

"Do you think you can really Trap me here it's a Joke" Rose darkness told me mocking the spell I asked Yen-Sid to place on me "no, I expect it so no one can interfere in our battle" I told it looking at my surroundings it was like a life filled forest filled with many different plants and animals living in harmony "so what do you expect from defeating me" it asked me preparing itself for a battle "information, I want to know what exactly they're planning and considering you were in control of Rose I know you know a lot if not I'll make sure Nobody else has to worry about you again" I said getting up off the rock I was sitting on and summoning my keyblade it did the same "let's see how strong you really are, just one question if you beat me how are you going to get out?" It asked me causing me to scratch my head "don't know, I'm not one to think a head" I replied thinking of a way out "you know you're an idiot sometime" It told me giving me you're an idiot look Rose gives me "yeah but you're stuck with me until this is over" I said charging towards it.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this part of the story, sorry if your Oc hasn't been mention yet but don't worry this story isn't done yet so stick with me okay I wanna thank heartarrow56, KHLegacy, my new friend MarluCosplayer13, and last but most definitely not least NexarkXIII for reviewing you guys are the best I couldn't keep writing without you guys so till next time, oh yeah new catch phrase I wanna try. Don't forget to bring a friend. Peace out guys have a greate umm whatever you celebrate bye-bye ^v^<em>


End file.
